Bloody River
by kuso tare
Summary: Bodies have been washing up on the shores of the river in Eastern City. Who or what is behind it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Blood River**

**Chapter One**

Edward Elric walked slowly towards the crime scene. He had made this same walk only a week before. A poor girl had been found washed up on the shore of the river. Her body was bloated. She had been in the water for some time and now he was on his way to yet another murdered girl at the riverbank. He readied himself as he came in view of the crime scene. He could see Hughes running about barking orders. It was a little more hectic then it had been last time. As he got closer he saw the worried looks on the soldiers' faces. He saw Hawkeye talking to Fuery. Something about going to get the General as quickly as possible. As he walked up he saluted and ran off in the direction of Eastern Headquarters.

"Lieutenant? Why is everyone so tense?" Edward asked.

"The victim, is General Hakuro's daughter," Hawkeye answered.

"Oh shit. Does he know yet?" Edward said worryingly.

"He should soon. Warrant Officer Fallmen is on his way there now." Hawkeye replied.

"Great. This is just getting better and better. Where is she?" Edward asked.

"The coroner just put her in the body bag. She's a mess. I'm just warning you." Hawkeye said.

"Thanks," Ed replied

Edward walked over to the body bag and unzipped it. The smell hit him immediately. She too was bloated. Although not so much as the last body. He covered his mouth as the bile rose in his throat.

"What's that smell?" He asked.

The coroner looked to him and said, "I can't be sure, but, it smells like shit to put it bluntly. It means she was dumped somewhere by the water treatment plant."

Ed zipped the bag back up and turned away. The look on her face still haunting him. Her eyes were bulging out of her head.

"I warned you." Hawkeye said.

"Yeah, I know." Ed replied.

A car quickly pulled up and General Mustang stepped out of the back. He didn't look happy. He walked up to join Ed. "Well Fullmetal? Any thoughts?"

"Well, that body really stinks. The coroner thinks she was dumped in the water treatment plant. And by the way she smells, I think he's right. I think we should start our investigation there. It's the only clue we have. We got nothing in the other case," Edward told him.

"Damn. A Generals daughter. This means more paper work then the last case…far more work."

"Do you even care about either of those girls at all?" Ed asked.

Roy just glanced at him then walked over to Hawkeye. "Fullmetal, go check out the plant!" He called back to him.

"Tch. Mother Fucker." Edward mumbled to himself.

He headed off back in the direction he had come from. He was a little pissed off. That damn General can be a real asshole and not some of the time, but all of the time. He made his way to the Headquarters and signed out a military vehicle for the trip across town. There was something about this case that just wasn't sitting right with him. Right now there was no real motive that they could find. The only things in common were where they were found, and he was sure that after the coroner looked at the new body, the cause of death would be the same as well. The last girl had been brutally raped. Her vaginal walls were ripped up badly. Which meant the sex had been very rough. Next she was slowly dissected alive. The first thing to be cut off appeared to be the breasts and then she was cut open and all her internal organs were taken out. The brain was even missing. There were no cuts on the head, which led the coroner to believe that it was pulled out through the nose. Something an ancient race use to do to mummify its dead. All that remained in the body, was the heart. That's the only thing left intact. He'd been on murder cases like this before, involving mutilation. But nothing like this.

He got into the car and pulled away. This was going to be one hell of a case and he knew it. Especially with the military now so connected. The General would have the killer's head on a pike. 'Why me?' He thought to himself.

Mustang sat behind his desk as General Hakuro ranted and raved about how they'd better get this killer as soon as possible or he would have all their jobs. Roy just listened as the General verbally abused him. Hawkeye stood next to Roy with the case files in her arms. She'd gathered them for the General to read but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. He was too busy threatening Roy. She honestly felt sorry for him. Even though there were multiple times where she believed Roy deserved to get chewed out but this wasn't his fault. He didn't deserve this for once.

"I swear to god Mustang. You find out who killed my little girl. Or you're finished."

"With all due respect general. We're doing what we can but there just aren't any clues at this moment, at least not any proven yet. Fullmetal is on his way to check on one as we speak."

"That young blood? I don't want some dumb pup trying to find my daughter's killer!"

"General. That young man has proven himself more capable then most the men here. I know he's young, but that doesn't make him ignorant. I would stake my life on him."

"How old is he?" Hakuro persisted.

"Eighteen now."

"He should just have enlisted at that age. Instead the army let that brat in when he was twelve! That's bullshit!" Roy rose from his seat. Anger rising on his face.

"Sir," Hawkeye questioned cautiously, "please settle down."

"Edward has saved more lives than you can count! Military and civilian alike! He's young but that doesn't mean a damn thing! Remember he's saved your life before too. You'd be rotting in the ground right now if it weren't for him! You should pay him a little respect or at least a bit of gratitude!"

Hakuro swung and punched Roy sending him flying to the floor. He in turn quickly got back to his feet and tackled Hakuro to the ground.

"Sir!"

Hearing the commotion, Armstrong and Havoc burst in.

"Sirs!" Armstrong exclaimed as he and Havoc ran to break up the fight. Roy was kicking his ass. He was on top, punching the hell out of Hakuro. Armstrong plucked him off with one arm as Havoc quickly took hold of Hakuro before he could lunge again.

"You're fucked Mustang! I'll have your rank for this!"

"Try it!"

Havoc quickly hustled Hakuro out of the room while Roy still fought to get his hands back on the General again.

"Calm down sir." Armstrong warned.

"He started it! He jumped me!"

"You're acting like a five year old!" Hawkeye burst out; "if you haven't forgotten, there's a murderer out there that need's to be caught! More people could die, while you two fight over stupid shit! We all know how well Edward works. How dependable and caring he is. You should have just let him have his remarks. The higher-ups won't take him off the case. If anyone can solve it it's Edward."

She walked over to him. Fire burning in her eyes. She raised her arm and slapped him. A red handprint appearing on his face.

"Forgive me sir, but you're incompetence may have cost you more than a rank. Use your damn brain more often! Sir."

No one spoke. No one could. Hawkeye had never really spoken up like that before. And the point of it all was that she was right. Armstrong slowly put Roy down. "Am I needed any more?"

"No Major. You can go."

"Sir," He saluted and left. Hakuro was still cursing in the hallway and now he had to go calm him down.

"Why does he get like that? I know he doesn't like me. But what does he have against Ed?"

"You and Ed are the same."

"What?"

"You have become a General at such a young age. Hakuro has always hated you for that. Edward is doing the same thing. He's a Major, and he's working his way up fast. He doesn't like it. He's worked so hard for his position. And you two have hardly worked at all."

"Stupid jackass."

Ed pulled up to the water treatment center and stepped out of the car. He stretched as he looked at the facility. He suddenly would rather be listening to Hughes talk about his daughter right now. This case just reeked problems. A serial killer with no MO other than the fact that it looked like he may have a problem with women.

He stepped inside and asked to talk to the supervisor. Moments later he emerged.

"Hi, I'm Major Edward Elric. I have a few questions for you if you don't mind."

"Sure. What can I help you with?"

"We had a murder recently. Two in fact. We found the second victim this morning. She reeked pretty badly and its been suggested that she may have been thrown into the water here at the plant. Her smell was more of feces, not decay. Could I possibly have a look around."

"Of course."

"Can you show me where you have the outflow water that goes into the river?"

"Of course. This way."

He led him through a door in the back and into a large containment room. Large vats stood in the room, water running into them.

"This is where the water is collected and purified. The area you're looking for is back here."

He led him further back in the large room to a pair of large double doors. They entered and Ed saw a mass flowage of water.

"This is the water that is returned to the river after it's purified."

"How many people work in this area?"

"A group of ten."

"All trust worthy?"

"Of course. All family men who wouldn't hurt a fly. None of them have any sort of criminal record. We do thorough background checks."

"Nevertheless, I'd like the names and addresses of those workers."

"Of course. Anything you need."

"Thank you. Also. As far as you know has anyone been back here that wasn't suppose to be?"

"No. Not that I know of. We have security cameras all over this facility."

"I'll need the security tapes from the last two weeks to check that out."

"Okay. You got it."

"Now you're absolutely sure you don't remember anyone suspicious being back here?"

The man thought for a moment before answering.

"No. I don't think so. We have a military official in here from time to time. He checks to make sure no toxins were placed in the water to poison the town. Although, he's had a visitor the last few weeks."

"Visitor?"

"Yes. Another soldier. A major I believe. Kimbly I think his name was."

"Zolf Kimbly?"

"Yes. That was his name."

'What the hell would he be doing here?' Ed thought to himself.

"Thanks for the information. Now I'll just need those names and addresses and the security tapes and I'll be on my way."

"Alright. Right this way please."

Ed followed him to his office and got what he needed. "Thanks again."

"No problem. I hope you find that asshole."

"Thanks."

Ed walked back to his car and got in. He sat there wondering what in gods' name Kimbly would be doing there. He needed to talk to the general.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Mustang was sitting at his desk looking over the autopsy report when Ed entered the room. He looked up from his reading.

"Forget how to knock Fullmetal?"

"Sorry. I've got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Who is sent to check the water for any poisons every week?"

"That would be Breadas' job."

"Is Kimbly suppose to be there with him?"

Roy stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"The manager said that he's been showing up for the last few weeks."

"He's not suppose to be there. For one thing he's suspended from fieldwork for a month. He got in a fight in the mess hall. Either way, he's not suppose to be at the treatment plant."

"Should we call him in?"

"I think so. I want to know what the fuck he's up to. Did you find anything else while you were there?"

"At a glance it didn't look like anything was out of place. And the manager was very helpful. I got the security tapes and the names and addresses of the men who worked in back so we could question them."

"Good work."

"You okay Mustang? You're not your usual bastardly self."

"Got in a fight with Hakuro."

"Over what?"

"He doesn't want you on the case investigating his daughters death."

"Why the hell not!?"

"He thinks you're too young. And he appears to be threatened by you."

"Why should any of that matter? All that matters is finding that murderer."

"You tell him that. Anyway, back to business. I've got the autopsy report."

"And?"

"It's the same. Both cases are dead on."

"Shit." Ed cursed. "So It's definitely a serial killer?"

"Yep. Which means we don't have much time before he or she strikes again."

"Crap." Ed slumped down in a chair. "Why can't I just have a normal life?"

"You won't as long as you're in the military. Don't you have anything to take your mind off things? Like a girlfriend?"

Ed leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Nope."

"What about Winry?"

Ed looked up and shot daggers at him. "Since you're so adamant about it, why don't you get a wife?"

Roy just looked away. It looked like what Ed had just said really bothered him. "I can't. It would put her in danger. There's too many people after me."

'Her? Did he mean Hawkeye?' Ed thought to himself. "Sorry Roy."

"It's okay."

"Did you need me for anything else?"

"No. You should go home and get some rest. Hughes want's you to work with him tomorrow."

"Great. More cute talk about his daughter. Alright then." He got up and handed Roy the tapes and names. "See you tomorrow then."

"Yep."

Ed left the room and walked down the hall. It was still too early to go back home so he decided to go to the pub and have a few drinks. Problem was a few always turned into a lot more for him.

Which is exactly what happened. He had been drinking shots all night and he had a pretty good buzz going. He flagged down the barkeep for another drink. He gave him a look as he poured him another one. Ed knew that look. It meant he was gonna cut him off soon. He decided he would drink this last one and then head home and mix a few more. After he finished his drink, he threw some money down and stumbled out of the pub. As soon as he left the barkeep got on the phone and made a call in Ed's behalf.

Ed was stumbling around for fifteen minutes before a car pulled up to him. It was Al. His little brother.

"Ed! Come on! Get in!"

Ed walked around to the passenger side to get in. He made a few grabs for the handle and missed every time. Finally Al just opened the door and Ed very carefully got in. Al drove off once he managed to get the door shut. Ed slumped in the seat. He looked about ready to pass out.

"What's wrong with you brother?"

"Huh?"

"You've been drinking like this since that day. You have to get over it. There was nothing you could have done."

"I was right there dammit! I could have done something!"

"No you couldn't have! You were ten years old! You would have been killed if you tried!"

It went very quiet at that moment. He knew damn well that there was nothing he could have done at that age.

"Yea, well," Ed spoke again," Maybe she'd still be here if dad hadn't run off. He could have saved her. Then she'd still be here. Because that asshole wouldn't have been able to kill her."

"That's why isn't it? That's why you joined the militaries investigations department? Because of what happened to mom?"

"I vowed that I wouldn't let that happen to anyone again."

Al sighed. His brother was really getting on his nerves. He'd pretty much been an alcoholic since the day he was old enough to drink. The thoughts of that day still fresh in his mind like it was only yesterday. She had been killed right in front of him. He probably would have been next if Mustang hadn't shown up. He was looking for their dad and he had walked in on it. The killer jumped out the window and escaped. To this very day he had not been found. And Ed had been like this since that day. He never let anyone too close to him. Winry had been his best friend in the world. Always there for him. But he'd pushed her away too. They hadn't talked in over two and a half years. And before that time they had hardly seen each other because he left at twelve and had been allowed to join the military. He never called or wrote. You never knew if he was alive or dead. With the line of work he was in. And over all these years he was slowly killing himself with whiskey and vodka, among other things.

"Take me home Al."

"No. All you'll do is start drinking again. And I've got a trip to go on for work tomorrow so I can't baby-sit you. You probably won't like it, but I'm taking you to Winry's."

Ed pushed himself up in his seat. "No. Al. She won't want to see me anyway."

"That's where you're wrong. She came over asking about how you were doing last night. She spent most of the night crying. Because of you. I know you think you're protecting her, but you're really hurting her."

Ed just looked away. He lost this battle. And truthfully, he wanted to see her again.

Winry groggily answered the door. It was two-thirty in the morning and she was not happy at being woken up. Until she saw who it was.

"Al? Edward? What happened to you?"

"He's drunk. The stupid fucker."

"No need for names." Ed mumbled.

"Look, Winry. I hate asking you this, but I have to be up early in the morning. Can he stay here tonight? He'll be gone sometime in the morning. He's gotta work tomorrow."

"Dumbass. Then why was he drinking?"

"You know how bad the memories effect him."

"Yea. You're right. Put him on the couch. What time does he work?"

"He's gotta be there at ten. If I understood him correctly."

"Alright."

Al set him down on the couch and then headed for the door. "I'm really sorry for this Winry. I know you wanted to see him again, but not like this."

"It's okay. Just go home and sleep. You need it. I work by my own hours so this won't hurt me much."

"Thanks again Winry. Nite."

"Nite."

She watched as he left. Then she turned her attention to Ed. He was looking up at her from the couch.

"Edward. Can't you find some other way to deal with the pain? You're gonna kill yourself."

"So?"

"Don't talk like that! You may not care for your life any more, but we do! How do you think we'll feel if you die like this!? It's not fair dammit!"

"Winry." He reached up and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry. But I don't know what else to do."

"Talk to us. Let us help you."

"I don't want to drag you into my problems."

"Edward, I've been involved all my life. And you and Al have been involved in my life. Your mom was there for me as much as granny when my parents died. And you two never left my side so I never left yours. And I won't. No matter how hard you try to push me away."

"Winry."

"Get some sleep. You got work tomorrow. And you're gonna have one hell of a hangover. And it's all your fault."

He smiled a little. "Yea. I know. Nite."

"Nite Ed."

She covered him with a blanket then settled in a chair near the couch. It was gonna be a long night.

Ed dreamed that night. Like he did almost every night. That day had started out so calm and peaceful. Al had gone off to stay at a friend's house and Ed was waiting for Winry to get back and then they were going to go play around by the river with some other friends. He had been in his bedroom when he heard the crashing sound. He ran out to see his mom bloody on the floor. She was trying to talk. Trying to tell him to run. But he couldn't just leave her. He ran over to help her but ran into her attacker. He grabbed Ed by the throat and threw him across the room. He smacked into a wall with enough force that it damn near knocked him out. His vision was blurry but he could still make out what was going on. He watched helplessly as the assailant picked up his mom and slammed her against the wall. There she was stripped naked and raped. He was too dazed to move and all he could do was close his eyes. Although he was still horrified by the sounds. At last her moans and screams stopped. Ed looked up and saw as the killer took out his blade and slit his mothers' throat. Her bloodied body fell to the floor. It looked like he was about to do something else, bringing the blade down to her chest when he remembered Ed was still in the room. He turned his attention to Edward and began to stalk towards him. Ed's heart beated faster as he approached him He was going to die. He was scared to death. That's when Mustang kicked the door open, having heard the ruckus from outside. The assailant jumped out the window and ran. Hawkeye was with Roy and had immediately taken chase. Roy just scooped up Ed and took him away from the scene. It was then that Ed just passed out.

Ed shot up on the couch. His head beading with sweat. Winry was in the kitchen making breakfast and she ran to his side when he woke. He had been screaming.

"Ed!"

"Oh my god. I'd forgotten."

"What?" She questioned. Now at his side.

"The killers been ripping out peoples insides. The guy that killed mom was starting to cut open her chest. Till he remembered I was there."

"Ed."

He grabbed his head, which had started to hurt. "Fuck."

"Ed. You should eat. With that hangover your gonna have a tough enough time trying to concentrate."

"I couldn't possibly eat after seeing that again. But it would be nice if you could throw me something together for later. I gotta get going anyway. I've gotta tell Hughes."

"You got it."

She walked back into the kitchen as he tried to gather himself. A sudden realization hit him. "On second thought Winry. I think you should come with me."

"Huh?"

"You're a woman. Which means you're a target."

Swallowing hard, she nodded. "I'll pack some things."

He watched her head to the back of the house. "I won't lose you too." He mumbled.

Mustang and Hughes stared at the pair as they entered Hughes' office. Ed just kind of looked sheepishly at them. Hughes was the first to speak. A smile on his face. "This your gir…"

Ed cut him off before he could finish. "She's not my girlfriend!" Roy noticed that Winry seemed a little hurt by Ed's comment. Ed just couldn't see what was right in front of him.

"I brought her here for safety. With that killer out there and all." His voice slowly faded to a whisper.

"But she lives in Resembool. She's safe." Hughes said.

"No she's not. I remembered something last night, about mom's death. Roy. It's the same guy. I remember before he turned to kill me, he was gonna rip mom's chest open. He was lowering the blade to do it."

Hughes' smile dropped. Roy had a shocked expression on his face. And Winry looked like she was going to cry.

"That asshole killed my mom." Ed mumbled through gritted teeth.

"You still don't remember his face?" Mustang asked.

"No. I wish I could."

The room went silent. The first to speak was Hughes.

"You know Roy, if military command gets wind of Ed's involvement with this case, they will pull him off it. No matter how good an investigator he is."

"Then we just have to make sure that they don't find out. We keep this very quiet. No one else learns of this." He looked to Hughes. He just smiled.

"Don't worry about a thing Roy. No one will know."

"I knew I could count on you."

"About Winry." Ed spoke up.

"Of course. We'll put her in a safe house for now under military guard. We'll put Ross and Bloch on it. You remember them, right Winry?"

"Yes. I do."

"I figure it would be easier for you if it was them. You'll have someone you can actually talk to. And they're good at what they do." She nodded.

"You'll be safe with them. And I'll come see you when I can."

"No you won't." She said sadly.

"I will. I want to make sure you're safe."

"Whatever you say." He sighed. He should have known she wouldn't believe him. He never gave her a reason to before.

"Well, we should go." Hughes said.

"Okay. See you later Winry."

"Uh huh."

They left the office while Winry stood there quietly.

"You know Winry. Ed really does care for you. He just doesn't always handle things well."

"I know. But I just want him to be happy again. Even if that means he has to push me away."

"That's not true and you know it. He want's to protect you. He just need's to find a better way to do that."

"Won't happen."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ross and Bloch entered the office, saluting.

"Take good care of her you two."

"Yes sir!" They proclaimed in unison.

"And you little missy. Don't give up on Ed quite yet. I know after all these years and after all the fighting you still believe in him. And care about him. You just have to help him get passed the pain. Even if he doesn't want you to."

"I'll try."

"You do that. All right. Take her to the safe house."

"Yes sir!"

He watched as they left the room. When they were out the door he mumbled quietly to himself. 'Don't throw this away Edward. This is the best thing you could ever have.' He turned and walked over to look out the window. He let out a sad sigh. "I wish I could tell her."

Ed stared lazily out the window as Hughes went on and on about his daughter. Something about how cute she looked in a swimsuit. He hoped that if he ever did become a father one-day, he didn't act like him. Although he was sure all fathers were very proud of their children and of being a father. Well, at least most of them. His father couldn't have cared much since he walked out on them. But he just knew he wouldn't be so eccentric. And he definitely wouldn't be his father.

"Hey! You listening?"

"Huh?" Ed snapped out of his daydreams.

"About my daughter being a famous singer one day."

"Hughes. She's four years old. And shouldn't we be more worried about the case instead of what your daughters gonna be doing in twenty years?"

"Sheesh. Don't bust a lung."

'Calling all military police vehicles and investigators. There has been another body found by the south end of the river. Please report immediately.'

Ed stared and the radio with a feeling of forelorning. "Looks like you got your wish kid. Back to the case."

"Not the way I wanted it to go though."

"Oh well. Hold on!"

Hughes laid on the breaks and swerved around, pulling a cheerio. Ed held on to the door for dear life.

"Hughes! Not like a goddamn maniac!"

"Sorry!" They sped off towards the southern part of town.

The scene played out the same as the last two did. Same wounds. Same body parts missing. And sexually assaulted. This body was pretty fresh though. Compared to the other two. Ed could see her hair was a brownish color. The same as his mothers. At first he felt like he wasn't going to be able to do this. But he swallowed down his fear and went over to examine the body. He knelt down next to the corpse and looked it over. The heart was still in place in the chest cavity. Her face was distorted in a final scream of horror. But then he noticed something carved into her left leg. Three strait lines.

"What do you make of those?" Hughes asked as he approached Ed from behind.

"My guess, he's marking his victims now. She's number three thus the three marks Roman numerals."

"Great. Another sign this is far from over."

"Afraid so."

He checked over her a bit more to see if there were any other new surprises for them. It all looked the same as before otherwise.

Ed stood up and looked for Furey. He saw him talking to Falman.

"Hey! Fuery!"

They both turned as Ed jogged over.

"Do we got an I.D. on this one at all?"

"Nope. This one's missing her I.D. too." Fuery answered.

"Shit. Well, we're through. Tell the coroner he can take her now."

"Yes sir."

Ed turned and he and Hughes walked back to the car. "This is getting out of hand. We've got to get some leads here before anyone else dies. Damn it!" Ed cursed through gritted teeth.

"We're working on it Edward, but it takes time."

"We don't have time Hughes!" Ed ran up to the car and kicked the front wheel. Hughes ran up and grabbed him. "Easy Ed. Try to calm down. Maybe it would be better to take you off this case."

"No! I'm gonna get that asshole for what he did to mom!"

Ed continued to struggle in Hughes' arms. "Ed! Please!"

Finally Ed let his arms and legs drop. Going limp in Hughes' arms. Hughes let him go.

"You okay now Ed?"

"No. I'll never be okay. Not till he's caught."

"Fullmetal!"

They both turned around to see the Fuer standing behind them. They both saluted.

"Now I know cases like this can get to investigators. But I've never seen anyone so upset as you are. What's going on?"

"Nothing sir."

"Don't lie to me Fullmetal."

Ed let out a sigh. He knew he just lost his place on this case.

"I think this is the man who killed my mother." He said, looking at the ground. "But please sir! Don't take me off this case! I need to get him!"

"No. All you'll do is get yourself or somebody else killed. This case isn't for your personal agenda Fullmetal. I'm afraid I have to take you off. I'm sorry."

"Please sir!?"

"No. Hughes, get him out of here."

"Yes sir."

"NO! GODDAMN IT! I'LL GET HIM! NO ONE WILL GET HURT!"

Hughes grabbed him and pushed him into the car. "Come on Ed. There's nothing you can do now. It's your own fault for being so damn loud."

Ed slumped in his seat as Hughes started the car and pulled away. They drove for some time in complete silence, till Ed saw something.

"Hey Hughes? Can we stop for a minute?"

"Why?"

"It's Winry's birthday. I want to get her something."

"Okay. But I'm coming in too. I don't need you running off."

"Fine." They pulled over at a hardware store of course and then at a flower shop before Hughes finally took him to the safehouse.

"Here we are."

"I'm gonna stay here for a while. Since I'm off the case I can keep an eye on her too."

"You can probably take her home now Ed. Watch her there. You should take some time off after all. This case has got to be warring on you."

Ed just looked at him. Hughes sighed. "That's what I thought. You know you'll get court marshaled for disobeying orders. You'll probably get thrown out of the military."

"I don't care. I'm gonna find him. I'll kill him if I have to."

"Then you'll just become him."

Ed said nothing and just got out of the car.

"Hey Ed?"

He turned around and looked at Hughes.

"I'll do what I can to get you some information from time to time. Stay in touch okay?"

"I will. Thanks Hughes." Ed smiled and headed into the building.

"Great. I'm probably gonna lose my job for this too. But he deserves a little closure." Hughes mumbled as he drove away.

Ed found the door to the room Winry was staying in and knocked lightly.

"Ross? Bloch? It's me"

The door opened and a smiling Bloch answered. Ed looked at him, dumbfounded.

"I don't want to know Bloch. Listen. Could you go out in the hallway for a bit? I want to talk to Winry."

"Uh huh." He said in a daze and left the room. Ed closed the door behind him after noticing Ross wasn't there.

"Where's Ross?"

"She went to get some food."

"And what's up with him?"

"He asked Ross out on a date. And she said yes."

"They're supposed to be protecting you. Not having a dating service."

"I think it's kinda cute."

"I guess. So, anyway. Happy Birthday."

"You remembered?"

"Of course. Here."

He handed her a wrapped box and a bouquet of flowers.

"Edward?"

"Just take them." He said, looking away and blushing. She took them and went to opening the case. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

"You said you've always wanted that set of tools, but they were always too expensive."

"Yea. They are. I can't……"

"Don't." He said, cutting her off. "I wanted to. It's your Birthday."

"Thank you Edward."

"So, anyway. I'm gonna be staying here too now."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Bradley overheard me talking to Hughes. He threw me off the case for personal reasons. But I'm still gonna investigate. Hughes is gonna slip me stuff from time to time."

"If you're found out……."

"I know. But I don't care. He'll be off the streets and mom can finally rest in peace."

"Ed. Please don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try not too."

She gave him that skeptical look she always gave him when she knew he wasn't really gonna try. She tilted her head sideways and smirked at him.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I've come accustom to not believing everything you say."

He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"So," she said, sitting down on the couch, "What first?"

"Huh?" He asked. A dumbfounded look on his face. "No way. You're not helping me on this case."

"And I'm not gonna sit here all day with my thumb up my ass."

He just stared at her. She didn't normally use such 'graphic' phrases. He woke from his stupor. "We'll find something else for you to do. You're not working on this case."

"Ed, I want to help you. Nothing will happen to me. Not with such able bodied protectors as I have."

"Yea. Ross, maybe. But not the love sick puppy."

"He'll be fine. If a situation were to come up, He'd bounce back to his normal self no problem, I'm sure."

"You hope."

"Please Ed. I won't get in the way. Just bring any information you get here and I'll help you out. Please?"

Ed let out a long defeated sigh. It couldn't hurt he guessed. Bloch and Ross would keep an eye on her when he wasn't there. And he would do so also when he was around.

"Alright. But nothing too dangerous. I don't want you getting into anything that would cause him to come after you. I won't have it. I just want to protect you."

"I get it Ed. Don't worry."

"Hmf. I'll try not to."

He plopped down next to her on the couch and closed his eyes. He allowed his mind to wander for a moment as he listened to her relax next to him. He wondered what it would be like if he did in fact marry her one-day. Would how they treated eachother change? Or would things always stay the same? In some ways it would be great if things didn't change. But it would also kinda suck if she still smacked him over the head with wrenches. It hurt like a son of a bitch. And he always wondered why he never ended up in the hospital with a concussion. His head must have become immune over the years he surmised. Either way, he had to admit he loved her and really wouldn't mind being married to her.

He was brought out of his stupor once more (very unpleasantly this time), when Ross returned and was asking Bloch why he was outside the door instead of inside with Winry. It took him a moment to recuperate and finally tell her why he was outside. A chuckle could be heard from her at his explanation. Ed narrowed his eyes and slumped down on the couch, crossing his arms. Winry smirked at his pouty demeanor. He really didn't mind when people said things like that about them, but he knew all they would do was tease about it.

He just closed his eyes once more, not wanting to deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgot this in the last two chapters. I do not own FMA. It would be cool if I did though. Also, if you haven't figured it yet, alchemy doesn't exsist in this version of FMA. But that doesn't mean it's any less intresting. But there is still a lot os story to go so we'll see what happens.

**Chapter Three**

The streets in eastern were dark that night. It was wet after a fresh rainfall. And being such a late hour, nobody was outside. No one except the ladies of the night. The hookers. And it was a disappointedly slow night for them. One of the women decided to call it a night and said goodnight to her other lady friends and headed on home. The blonde haired beauty walked down the dark streets without much thought of anything other than getting home. Her nice warm 'dry' apartment. And a nice warm meal and bed were awaiting her. A smile crossed her lips at the thought. She was in fact only a few blocks from home and so quickened her pace. She seemed to move faster with each step. But this time it wasn't because she wanted to get home, it was because she was started to feel a little creeped out. She just rushed faster and faster in an attempt to get to the safety of her home. She felt a little foolish though. There was probably nothing out there. But, better to hazard on the cautious side. At last she rounded a corner. Her apartment was in sight. She breathed a sigh of relief as she moved to cross the road.

A surprised gasp escaped her mouth as a hand grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She kicked and screamed as he dragged her off down an alleyway. She tried to scream, but his hand muffled her. They exited out the other side of the alley and he pushed her into a van. There he tied her up and blind folded her. Lastly, he gagged her before making his way up to the front of the van and starting it. He pulled away slowly so as not to draw any attention to him and made his way towards the warehouse district. After what seemed like an eternity to the woman, they stopped. She started to fight again as he walked around and opened the back of the van. He pulled her fighting form out of the back and kicked the door shut. He carried her inside of one of the un-used warehouses. He dragged her through the building and then down a pair of stairs before they stopped. He untied her momentarily before re-tying her to a wall. Now he stood before her. Taking in her shaking form. Every curve and flex of muscle. At last he removed the gag and the blind fold.

"**YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!"**

He walked over and grabbed her chin in a rough grip between his fingers.

"You have no right to tell me what to do whore! You stand on the street corners everyday, you and those other whores. Begging men to pay you to spread your legs. You get paid and they have a good time, right!? You don't care that you could be ruining families. Tearing them apart! And what about the diseases you get and pass along? Only for them to be passed to other innocent people! You don't deserve to live. You don't respect others and you don't respect your own body! You are undeserving of the gift of life God has presented you! My job is to remove you from this world, from this body given to you by God that you taint!"

"No! Please? I'm sorry! I'll stop!"

"It's too late for that now. I must cleanse your body of evil. As a man who believes in the holy will of God, I will give you a part of myself in hopes it will cleanse you. Then I will remove your tainted organs and leave your soul to either rise or fall. To be forgiven by God, or to burn in the pits of hell for all eternity."

"You're a psychopath! You're basically going to rape me and kill me! **HOW IS THAT DOING GODS WORK!?"**

"You are a sinner. You would never under stand. Now, it's time to begin."

"No, please? **Don't! please!?"**

He advanced upon her and she started to scream. "No one will hear you where we are. Resign yourself to death."

"No! I won't!"

He slapped his hand over her mouth. "It makes no difference to me. You're still going to die." He took hold of her shirt and ripped downwards, tearing the front half off an exposing her bra. He quickly removed that too, staring at them for a moment before tearing the rest of her clothes off. She screamed and tried to fight her way loose. It was to no avail. He started to partake of her. Licking her neck and caressing the mounds of her breasts. Then he roughly kissed her before removing his own clothing and forcing his appendage into her. She screamed out once more as he thrusted roughly in and out. It was so hard that she began to bleed. He went on this way till she looked on the verge of passing out. He pulled out, not wanting her to pass out. She needed to be awake for the final part of her journey. He turned away and came back with a large blade. She was too exhausted to protest in any way. He took the blade and thrusted it deep inside her, cutting downward. She just silently cried as her life flowed away from her before her eyes. In the form of her thick, red, blood. At last the pain stopped, and her world went black. But his work was not yet finished. He pulled back her skin and pinned it to the side as he began to remove her organs and place them neatly in an icebox next to him. He was careful not to harm the heart in any way. He never really understood why he left the heart, it was just part of his ritual. But at last it came down to removing the brain through her nose, then all the work was at last finished. He smiled as he admired his work.

"May God forgive you and except you into his warm embrace. Amen."

He dressed and grabbed his things before removing her hollow corpse from the wall and putting her in a black bag.

"Now to cleanse the rest of you in the waters of the river God created."

He slung the corpse over his shoulder, grabbed the ice chest, and walked from the building.

Ed jolted awake at the Sound of Ross' concerned voice. He was still on the couch where apparently he'd fallen asleep. Next to him Winry rubbed her eyes having just woken up herself. They must have both fallen asleep there. And judging by the blanket draped over them, neither Ross or Bloch had attempted to move them. Normally this would have gotten to him but the way Ross was acting, there was no time for it. Bloch came out from his room at the other end of the hall, fighting to put on his shirt. He beat Ed to the question of the day.

"What is it?"

"Hughes just called. There's been another murder. They found her floating in the river."

Ed jumped off the couch and went for his coat.

"No way sir." Ross said as defiantly as she dared. "You can't go to the scene. But Hughes said to meet him at the coffee shop at the far end of town. He'll fill you in on what he can. But he said it would be about an hour before he gets there."

"Got it." He said, setting his coat back down and plopping down on the couch. "Did he tell you anything?"

"Just one thing. This time an MP recognized her from walking his beat. She's a prostitute. He's going to look into a few things. He said he heard of something like this from some time ago. Someone was going around killing prostitutes all over the area. Central included."

"You think it's the same guy?" Bloch asked.

"I don't know. But Hughes seems to think so."

"That's impossible." Ed said, speaking up. "I remember hearing about that case. He was killing only hookers. It can't be the same guy. My mom wasn't one of those 'ladies of the night', to put it nicely."

"It would seem a little out of his nature. But then again, that did happen after your mother's murder." Ross pointed out cautiously. "Maybe something changed in him."

"Like what?" Ed was on his feet now, ready for a confrontation.

"Easy Ed." Winry warned. "She's just trying to figure this out. She's not implying anything. It's just the cases are sounding similar."

"Tch." He sat back down and crossed his arms. "I just can't think why someone like him would kill my mom and then suddenly decide to stick to just killing hookers. It just doesn't make any sense."

Ed had his thinking face on. And everyone knew when he was thinking you didn't disturb him. Still, Winry was trying to figure it out in her head too. It really didn't make any sense. Something would have happened to the man shortly after the murder of his mother to cause him to change so. But it would have had to be one hell of a change.

"Is Hughes going to see if he can exhume any of the corpses to check and see if there are any matches?" Winry questioned.

"If his claims are validated he may. But some of the corpses are too far decomposed to check for any of the sexual assault's, or if any of the organs were removed. They do that naturally before burial anyway." Ross said. "But he can still check the old medical records and coroner reports. But only if he's permitted."

"You think this is all connected Winry?" Ed asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not an investigator. But things do sound way too similar."

"Well, I'm gonna get going to see if Hughes has any of our answers." Ed said, getting up.

"Be careful Ed."

"I will. Keep an eye on her guys. I'll be back soon."

"Yes sir." They saluted and he just smirked.

"You know, I never get use to people who are older than me saluting me."

He threw on his coat and gave a final wave as he walked out the door. After he closed it he let his worried face appear again. Why would a guy who kills hookers kill his mom? Why would he just snap like that? But then he remembered how mad he had gotten on some of the cases. Especially one where a father had abused his daughter in such a degree both mentally and sexually, that he had beaten him to a bloody pulp and damn near killed him. Mustang had stopped him just in time. The asshole was sitting in prison now and his daughter was a mute. Sitting in an asylum in Central. He'd never forget that name, Tucker. Shou Tucker. A man he would never forget, or forgive. And now this man. He was gonna catch him if it was the last thing he did. He would pay for all the women he killed.

He stepped outside and breathed in the fresh spring air. The overnight rain had added a special scent to the world. He longed for a day where he could enjoy such things. But at the moment he just couldn't think of entertaining the thought. The only thing on his mind was this case and this man. He flagged down a cab and was on his way towards the far side of town.

Winry watched from the window as he got in the cab and disappeared down the road. Ross walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. I know he doesn't always think ahead, but he always finds his way back."

"Yea. But one day he'll find something that'll be more than he can handle. He just doesn't like help in any way. That's gonna get him killed someday."

"Don't think about that. He just need's to break down that wall he put up around his heart. And you're the one that can do it."

"He doesn't listen to me. He just shrugs off anything I say. He's a moronic, stupid, retarded………short person!" She blurted out.

"Whoa." Bloch let out from behind them. That's all he could say. Ross just shook her head at him and turned back to Winry. "You've been sitting on that for a while, haven't you."

She smiled sheepishly. "Yea. He'd kill me if he heard it."

"Well, maybe he need's to hear it. He need's to hear the truth to make him see. It's not that he just want's to do things this way because he just want's to. And can. It's his way of locking away a part of him he doesn't want anyone to see. You need to have a long talk with him. It could save his life Winry."

She gave her a little smile and walked into the makeshift kitchen, pulling Bloch along by the ear. Winry just turned back to the window and watched the people conversing by the flower vendor.

"I hope you're right Ross." She mumbled softly.

Ed sat across from Hughes at the small table. The answers Hughes had given him were not the one's he wanted. The old cases matched. It was indeed the same man. Ed sat squeezing his coffee mug to the point that Hughes thought he would break it.

"Ed. I have to ask you."

"You know damn well the answer! My mom wasn't some fucking hooker."

"We just need to cover every part of all the cases to try and paint a clearer picture here. I had to ask."

"I know. But mom wasn't one of those, people."

"Ed. I uncovered some things. And I know you're not going to like it. It's about your father."

Ed looked up from his coffee. "What?"

"Your dad use to work under the investigations unit too."

"I know that."

"He dealt with a case shortly before your mom's death. A man had brutally beaten his wife to almost UN- recognition. She had cheated on him. He walked in on the two of them sleeping together. And much more than that I should say. He beat her and killed him. Your dad was head of that case. He arrested the husband and like most investigators went on to other cases. The wife miraculously lived. Both she and your father started receiving death threats from him. And shortly after that, he escaped from prison. All I know is your father asked for protection for his family and then he disappeared."

"What?" Ed asked. He was in total disbelief and a bit lost at all the information being thrown at him at once. "Are you saying dad knew he would come after us?"

"Yes. We found a letter in some of his notes. It was supposed to be sent to your mother but it never happened. It said he was going to leave to divert him away from his family."

"Well, that didn't work now did it?"

"Ed. He was trying to protect all of you and you're still mad at him?"

"He should have just came home. He could have protected us better." Ed slammed his fist on the table out of pure frustration and anger. Everyone in the shop turned to stare. He sat there grinding his teeth.

"Calm down Ed. Don't draw any attention over here. You're not suppose to hear any of this."

"Sorry." He calmed slightly. "I think I got this figured out Hughes."

"Yea?"

"Yea. It all started out as revenge against my dad. He found out his cheating wife was still alive and would probably live. Dad found him and arrested him before he could finish his revenge on her. So mom's death and probably what was supposed to be ours, was his revenge against dad. He did the same thing to mom that his wife and that other guy did to him." He paused momentarily to gain control of his emotions. He felt like he would both cry and scream out in anger. After a few sips of coffee he continued. "He must have seen a hooker making a deal with someone one night. Old memories of that night came to the forefront. They were doing the same thing to their families that happened to him so he started to kill the prostitutes. But what I still don't get, is why he killed the Generals daughter."

"You don't think?" Hughes started.

"She was whoring herself out?"

"This could be bad Ed. He won't believe an accusation like that."

"You'll have to dig up proof then."

"I guess so. In any case I'll cover things from here. I'd rather you didn't get anymore involved with this case than you already are."

"Hughes!"

"No. And that's an order. Go back and keep an eye on Winry. His revenge with your father might not yet be over. He may still want to kill you guy's' Or at least anyone close to you since he can't find your dad."

"In that case, can you tell me who was sent to protect us?"

Hughes just looked at him. He didn't want to tell him. But Ed was an extremely smart young man. He no doubt could read his face. And after all, he figured out this guy's whole Mo. in minutes. That's why he was a major at his age. He had a damn high I.Q.

"No way." Ed said at last. "Roy and Hawkeye showed up that day. They were sent to protect us? Weren't they?"

Hughes nodded. "He was late because Hakuro wouldn't let him go. If he would have just let him…."

"Mom would still be alive." Ed finished. "I'll have to thank them when this is all over. But for now, I'm gonna get back to Winry. She's probably worried sick about me."

He got up to leave, but Hughes' voice stopped him.

"You know, you have someone very special at your Side Ed."

Ed turned around to make an angry remark but saw the seriousness on Hughes' face.

"All jokes aside Ed. I know you love her. And I'm sure she loves you. Don't push all that away because you're scared or think that you're some cursed creature. I personally wanted you off this case for that reason. Her parents are gone, as are yours in one way or another. Other than her grandma, you and Al are all she has. I don't want her to lose you. You both need eachother. And if you were to stay on this case, you could either get yourself killed from your blind obsession, or be arrested for killing him. We can't have that now can we?"

Ed nodded in understanding. "Thanks Hughes. But I still want to be there when this all ends."

"I'll see what I can do. But no matter what you hear, don't get involved."

Ed nodded and walked away. Hughes sat uneasily at the table. That was not the answer Hughes was looking for. A non-voiced response from Ed was a bad thing.

Ed started to walk down the sidewalk, deciding not to flag down a cab. He had a favor to ask an old friend. Problem was, this favor could get his friend fired. But he wanted to be the one to take this bastard down. He tucked his hands into the pockets on his jacket and headed towards downtown Eastern. It would be a long walk but he wanted to think anyway. Hughes had been right. If he killed this guy he would be no different from him. But at the same time they would still be nothing alike. He didn't rape and mutilate women and then just throw them away like they were worthless. He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't afford to lose his nerve now. He turned a corner and just tried to keep his mind blank.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Alphonse Heiderich got up slowly when he heard the knock on his door. He wasn't use to getting company so he couldn't think who it could be. But as he opened the door, he didn't seem a bit surprised.

"Edward. What in god's name are you doing here? You don't normally work the beat on Friday's."

"I'm not working. In fact I'm kind of on a forced vacation."

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing bad. I'm on the murder case with all those women found in the river. Or, at least I was. The killer, he's the one who killed my mom."

"Christ. Come on in. I have a feeling you didn't come out here just to talk."

"No. I kind of need a favor."

"Oh shit. Don't get me fired."

"You don't have to help if you don't want to. But at least hear me out."

"Okay. But I have a feeling I'm not gonna like what I hear."

Ed walked in and Alphonse closed the door quietly.

"Okay. Spill it Elric. What do you want?"

"I need records."

"Records?"

"From all the cases that are proven linked to these last few murders."

"What for? You think you're some kind of goddamn profiler now? And you know they'll easily discover if those are missing."

"I said you didn't have to help. And you could always just make copies. Please Alphonse?"

"What are you thinking? What are you going to do with all that information?"

"Profiling." Ed said with a smirk. Alphonse sighed deeply.

"I'll get you you're fucking copies. But if you get caught, I didn't help you. You may not care what happens to your career, but I sure as hell care what happens to mine."

"You got it."

"What are you gonna do if you find your answers?"

Ed just looked blankly at him.

"Don't be stupid Ed. Are you really willing to spend time in prison for this ass fucker? And it will probably be most if not your entire life."

"I'll figure that out when I get there. I just want to do my best to stop this guy. I may not be allowed to continue 'legally' pursuing this case, but it's still my case."

"And before it was your fathers."

Ed just stared at him.

"What? I work in records. Your dad's name is on everything. And that's all anyone is talking about anyway."

Ed just crossed his arms.

"Don't do that Ed. I know you hate your father."

"It's not that. I just wish I knew where the motherfucker was."

"Whatever. Come back here about three o'clock tomorrow. I should have what you need."

"Thanks Alphonse."

"Don't. As far as I'm concerned, I don't know you."

"You got it. See ya tomorrow stranger."

He gave a little wave and left.

"Dumbass. How can he make small jokes like that? Does he even care what happens to him?"

He just shook his head. He really didn't want to know the answer to that question. Instead he went into the kitchen and got a beer.

**Eastern Headquarters**

Mustang sat at his desk, eyeing up the ignorant bastard before him.

"Kimbly, I just simply want to know what you were doing in the water treatment center. You're on suspension from any cases. You're not even supposed to be out there."

"I got nothing to say. I was visiting a fellow comrade in arm's."

"While you were on the clock! Do you know how bad that makes things look for you!? You're starting to look like a goddamn murderer!"

"Except that little Fullmetal saw enough of the killers face to know it wasn't me."

"Despite what Ed say's, we can't rule out a copycat. Until that's proven or dis-proven, I can't say shit yet. And until then, I'm also gonna put you on the suspect list."

"What!? Bullshit!"

"It's not bullshit! Maybe next time you'll keep your ass where it belongs!"

Kimbly let out a low growl.

"And also, until further notice, you're being suspended completely. I don't want to see you anywhere on this property after today. And heaven help you if you're spotted near a crime scene. Now get the fuck out of my face."

"Yes sir." He seethed. He turned about and bolted out. Mustang just stared at his retreating figure. The guy was a psycho, but he didn't think he was a murderer. But he had been proven wrong before.

**Elsewhere**

Ed was just about back to the safehouse as the sun was setting. Winry had to be sick with worry. He'd just have to deal with her screaming when he got back. Although he momentarily thought of stopping at a bar. Nope. Bad idea. He'd just get it worse from her. Though he probably wouldn't remember it.

It was then that he bumped into someone. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going.

"Sorry." He apologized. He looked up to see a caped figure. He couldn't really make out the face. All he could tell was that it was a guy.

"That's alright." The deep voice answered back. "I have a question for you."

"Okay." He cautiously said.

"What are your feeling's on the subject of God?"

"Huh?" Ed just mouthed plainly.

"God. What are your views on him?"

"I'm agnostic. There's your answer."

He turned to leave, but the cloaked man grabbed his arm. "Why?"

Ed whipped around in a rage. "I have my reasons! And they're none of your business!"

"But what if I could help you find your way back to his loving embrace?"

"I Don't want his 'loving embrace', okay. Now just leave me the hell alone!"

He pulled away and quickly crossed the street. He wanted no more part in that conversation. The man watched as Ed rushed away as quickly as he could. A slight breeze picked up and blew the hood from his head. It revealed a massive scar on his face. He narrowed his eyes as Ed disappeared down another street.

"Continue this path Edward Elric, and God will punish you." The scarred man mumbled. Then he put his hood back up and turned away.

Ed entered the weathered building and stomped up the stairs, mumbling obscenities under his breath. When he at last reached the door, he entered only to be cracked in the head by some foreign object.

"Ow! Shit!" He cursed, rubbing his sore head. He looked up to see a red faced Winry.

"Jesus Winry! I didn't buy you those tools so you could assault me with them!" He screamed, staring angrily at the wrench in her hand.

"We need to talk Edward. NOW!"

He cringed at the final word. She had screamed it only centimeters from his face.

"Okay, okay. Don't rip my fucking head off."

She set the wrench down and grabbed him by the collar of his coat and dragged him towards the door.

"We'll be back!" She called to Ross and Bloch as she grabbed her coat and pushed Ed out the door. They just watched silently as they left.

"What did you tell her?" Bloch asked her.

"I didn't tell her to bludgeon him, that's for sure."

He shrugged his shoulders and went to get a cup of coffee.

Outside Winry finally released Ed from her iron grip. Now she just buttoned up her coat and walked silently beside him.

"Okay Winry. You dragged me out here to talk and then you say nothing. What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Huh?"

"I want the truth Edward. Do you care if you die? Do you want to die?"

"Winry? What?"

"Every time you go on a case you do things recklessly. What about that time with Tucker?"

"That stupid asshole molested his own daughter! He deserved what I gave him!"

"And you spent three months in the military prison for it."

"It was worth it."

"And what about that time when you were chasing that bank robber? You beat the crap out of him for no reason."

"He said that I was a fucking dog of the military."

"So? You are."

"He said all dog's of the military are born from whore mothers!"

She went silent with that one. Anything that involved the word 'mother' would always be a sore subject. She always let him win any fights that involved her. She looked away sadly.

"Then, what about that night Al and I came over and found you with a gun under your chin?"

He stopped in his tracks and stared at her, shocked. She soon stopped and turned back to him.

"You were drunk that night too. You probably forgot I was there. You were too busy fighting with Al for the gun. Remember when it went off?"

He nodded.

"It passed just inches from my head you know. You still had your hand on the trigger."

He gasped, surprised. He really hadn't remembered her being there.

"You were pretty drunk and hardly remembered anything in the morning as it was. Al told me not to say anything. That it would break you. But you know what? You already are. You need to hear these things Edward. To know how it is I really feel. You're on a path of destruction! And whether you believe it or not, you're dragging us down with you! I want you to stop trying to shoulder everything and trying to take on the world by yourself! Al and I are here for a reason. We care what happens to you. Even if you don't. That's what I wanted you to know."

Ed stood, speechless. There was nothing he could really say to that. The words hurt him. And so did the truth that he had almost killed his best friend without even knowing it. He shut his eyes and tried to center himself.

"I'm sorry Winry."

"Don't say that. You never mean what you say anyway."

"I want to change that. I really do. I just don't know how to. Yea, it's true. I wanted to die. I still do. There's just so much weighing on me right now. The only things that have kept me alive up till now, is finding moms killer, and you and Al. I really don't mean to hurt you or my brother. I just don't know how to handle it all."

"Talking to us when it becomes to much is a start."

He opened his eyes at last. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"You've asked me that question before. And it's still the same answer as before. I will always forgive you."

She reached out her hand and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes at her gentle touch. He had longed for it for a long time. He put his hand over hers and gripped it, pulling it away. He slowly opened his eyes. There he found her staring sadly at him. He didn't know what to do or what to say. Emotions rolled around inside him like a torrent. His urge to protect her from the ugliness of his life and the little voice that told him to tell her what he really felt for her. But still he said nothing. She was the first to speak.

"Edward?"

Now she looked greatly concerned.

"Winry. There are so many things I wish I could say to you right now. But I don't know if they're right. Or even if I should. My life's just one big puzzle that I just can't figure out. And I don't know if I ever will."

"You will. We'll help you. Just let us."

His jaw trembled slightly and he swallowed hard. Help was a foreign word to him. At least when it pertained to helping him. He just didn't want anyone to risk their life for a no account like him. But at the same time, that seemed to be all anyone wanted to do. He finally broke down inside. He wanted help. And it was time to ask for it.

"I do need your help. And I want it so badly."

"I'll take care of you." She smiled as she moved in to kiss him gently on his forehead. After a moment of thought he moved in and kissed her on the lips. He hoped this wasn't wrong. It must not have been, because she returned it with just as much want. After they broke away, they just sort of stared at eachother.

"Um, Ed?" Winry asked after a minute.

"Yea?"

"Where on a busy sidewalk."

He glanced around nervously before pulling her along. "Let's go back inside."

"Good idea." She giggled. For the first time in a long time he smiled. A real smile.

They went back up to the room and threw their coats off. Ross came out of the kitchen when she heard the door open. "That was quick." She said as they entered.

"He's not as bullheaded as I thought."

"What?" He questioned.

"Nothing." She said innocently.

"Scary. Anyway, can I trust you guys with something?"

"What do ya need?"

"Some stuff I'm figuring out. You guys promise not to say anything?"

"Yes sir." Ross and Bloch said. Although Bloch was a bit muffled since he had come out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his mouth.

"Alphonse is helping me get a hold of all the old records from any of the cases that were close to anything in this case. I need your help to try and profile this guy. To find out who he is."

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" Winry asked, fear evident in her voice.

"I wanted to, but too many people helped me believe otherwise. Especially you. I just want to help catch this guy. I won't get involved unless I have no choice."

"When are you getting this information?" Bloch asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"We'll help you. We won't say anything." Ross promised.

"Thanks guy's."

They all just nodded and smiled. He asked for help. That pretty much meant that hell had just frozen over.

Kimbly sped his way down to the warehouse district. He was in a rush to meet with his new friend. As he came to the warehouse with a big red five printed on it, he came to a stop. He slowly got out and glanced around. He didn't know if he wanted to go inside, knowing what he would find in there. He slowly made his way forward anyway. He knew he was a little sadistic but this guy took the cake. He always felt like puking when he was around this guy. He always smelled of blood.

He was making his way down the stairs and could hear the sickening splatter of blood hitting the floor. He swallowed hard and opened the door. His new friend was cutting away at the woman's body, humming away to himself.

"Another sinner?" Kimbly asked cautiously.

"I'm sending her to Gods holy embrace."

"Do you think that God would want anything to do with some fucking hooker?"

"Everyone is allowed the option of forgiveness."

"Sure. I guess. Anyway, as to why I'm here. Fullmetal has been thrown off the case."

"Is that so?"

"Yea. But you know that won't stop him."

"I know. I look forward to meeting the young man again. I wish to finish what I started with his family. I can't find his godforsaken father, but I have access to him. And his little brother. Something I didn't have before. This should draw out their father. He failed to protect his wife, he won't fail his children."

Kimbly nodded as he glanced around at the bits and pieces of the woman strewn about the room.

"I do have a question for you my dear friend. Why do you have sex with the women? If you pick them for the crime of being hookers, then why in God's name would you even stick your dick in them?"

The man turned to face Kimbly, a hood covering his face. He had always been cautious and not let even Kimbly see his face. Only the victims saw who he truly was. That's the way he wanted it.

"I am pure. I did nothing like this to anyone. Breaking their families apart. So it is in hope that my purity will cleanse them that I do what I do."

"Killing people is okay in God's eyes?"

"I'm doing God's work!!!" He shouted.

Kimbly put up his hands defensively. "Okay. I got it. Sorry. But, these women aren't exactly healthy with all the men they sleep with. Aren't you afraid you'll catch something?"

"The price I must pay for doing the holy ones work." He said, turning back to the work at hand.

"Well, anyway, what do you want me to do with him?" Kimbly said, pointing to the bounded man in the corner.

"Take him to my temple in the sewer. Keep him there till I meet with you again."

"Okay." Kimbly walked over to the corner and grabbed a hold of the young man.

"Kimbly! You asshole!"

"Shut up. I do what I have to to make it in this world. And if it means your death, then so be it."

"You won't get away with this. My brother will kill you both if he has to."

"Well, youngest Elric, here's his chance. Now why don't we just put this little gag over your mouth so you'll shut your fucking trap?"

He placed the cloth over Al's mouth as he struggled defiantly against him.

"This little game of ours will end soon. Then we can all enter the afterlife together." The killer said as he finished his work. "Get him out of here."

"Yes sir." Kimbly said as he dragged Al away.

Back at headquarters Mustang was getting ready to leave for the evening when Hakuro burst into his office.

"_Shit. Not again."_ Roy thought to himself.

"Mustang!? Have you found anything out yet!? I want to know who killed my little girl!"

In some ways Roy was going to enjoy what he had to tell Hakuro. But part of him wouldn't.

"I have found some things out. Not who the killer is, but why your daughter was chosen. And these reports will prove what I have to say." He said, throwing down some documents on his desk. "You're daughter was a prostitute. That's why she was killed."

The general looked over the reports with a look of disbelief in his eyes. "It's not true. My little girl was not some goddamn whore!"

"Sorry, but, reports don't lie. That's the pimp who she worked for." He said, pointing to a man's picture. "Pimps keep very thorough records of who work for them. It helps them to see who they can depend on more for making money. I'm sorry general, but, it's the truth."

"BULLSHIT!" He slammed the papers down on the desk.

"I wish it was."

Hakuro slumped down in a chair. "My baby girl." That's all he mumbled over and over.

Roy walked over to the doorway and called Hawkeye in. "Would you escort the general home?"

"Yes sir." She walked over to Hakuro. "Come with me sir. I'll take you home."

"Yes." He mumbled as he slowly got to his feet. As they left, Roy watched them. At this moment he felt so sorry for him. This was more than anyone could take. First learning your daughter had been killed, then learning it was because she was a prostitute. He didn't know if anyone could live with all that knowledge put on their shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. Once more I pit in the whole I don't own FMA thingy. Also if the whole thing with the killer and the way he views things confuses anyone, I promiss it will get more understandable as the story goes on. I'll admit I lost my way a bit writing this but it will make sense I promiss. Gomen Nasai.

**Chapter Five**

Roy had gotten a call early the next morning that he did not enjoy. And what he would have to tell Ed he really wasn't looking forward to. He had sent for Ed early, as soon as he had gotten into his office. He knew that would piss him off enough as it was. But it would probably be thrown aside when he heard that Winry was being summoned too. He would know something was wrong. And so it was a short time later that they finally got to his office. Ross and Bloch waited outside the door while the meeting commenced. Ed and Winry sat down to listen to what Roy had to say. When they saw his face they knew things weren't good.

"Well," He started, "I learned a few things this morning I didn't like. Some of these things I'm not even suppose to tell you, but fuck it."

"What?" Ed asked. He didn't like where this was going.

"First off, I checked into Kimbly's little 'disobedience'. I suspended him on the pretence that he was a suspect. Now he's disappeared."

"It's not Kimbly. I remember the guy's face somewhat to know it's not Kimbly."

"True. But it doesn't mean he may not be working with him. You have to admit they'd make perfect friends."

"Yea, I guess."

"Another thing. Don't ask other people to put their jobs on the line to get some classified information."

Ed stared in shock at him. Did Alphonse snitch him out? After a second his question was answered.

"I caught him copying the records. I'm not going to say anything. Just be more careful the next time you try it." He handed Ed the copies. "Don't make me regret giving those to you. I'm really only doing it for one reason."

"Yea? What's that?"

"Ed. He's got Al."

Both Winry and Ed just stared at him. There was no way. Al was safely in another town miles away. He couldn't have gotten to him. Couldn't have known where he went. Unless.

"He's watching us." Ed seethed.

"I think so. Which means he knows where you're hiding. Hiding Winry's' for naught I guess."

"Shit." Ed tried to think frantically. Trying to find a way out of this bad situation. But his mind had gone blank.

"I've been talking to the Fuer Ed. I explained everything to him. He's gonna let you back on the case. 'Legally', I might add. But only if we keep an eye on you. You're back with Hughes and Winry's gonna have to stay with you guy's. If Kimbly's working with him, then he has an inside guy. She's not safe anywhere else right now, and I need her to help you decode all that crap and find out who this asshole is. When it comes to getting this guy, I'll have her watched by Armstrong. If he can't protect her, no one can. I need Ross and Bloch to do some fieldwork for me. So that's how things are going to be for now. Got it Fullmetal?"

"Yea. I got it. That all?"

"Yea. For the most part. But we are going to move you and Winry into the military dorms till this is over. Better to be safe than sorry."

"Right."

"Bloch will go get the rest of your things. Lieutenant!"

Moment's later Hawkeye entered. "Sir?"

"Show them to their dorm."

"Yes sir. Come on."

They slowly followed her out of the room.

"Fullmetal? We'll get Al back alive."

"Yea, we will. Even if I have to trudge through hell to do it."

With his hands clenched so tight his knuckles were white, Ed left the office. All Roy knew, is this guy was in a world of hurt when Ed got his hands on him. And he knew he would. Visions of Tucker ran through his head. He smiled a little. That would be an end deserving of this motherfucker.

Just before they left they ran into Hughes. They had found two more bodies in the river. They quickly got in his car with Hawkeye and sped off towards the river. Looks like they would have to delay looking at the reports till they got back. Winry looked a little white as they reached the crime scene. She kept swallowing like she was about to puke.

"Don't worry Winry." Ed said kindly. "You aren't gonna see anything. You'll just stay in the car. You can stay with her right Hawkeye?"

"No problem."

At last they reached the scene. Winry turned away and buried her head in Ed's shoulder.

"It's okay. We'll be right back. Just don't look out the window."

"Okay." She said weakly.

They got out of the car and walked down towards the river. Two bodies lay on the bank, badly mutilated. Both of the bodies had the wide-open, horror filled eyes. They're mouths also wide open. But there was something inside one of the body's mouths.

"What's this?" Hughes asked as he bent down. Ed watched curiously. He pulled a piece of paper out of her mouth.

"Paper?" Ed questioned.

"Yea." Hughes un-folded it and looked at the words. They were written in blood. Hughes and Ed both grimaced.

"What's it say?"

"He's telling us where he is."

"What!?"

"He want's you to come. Just you. Or he'll kill your brother."

"Son of a bitch!"

"We'll keep this quiet. We'll talk to Roy and get a small group put together. You can go do this, but we're keeping an eye on you."

"Really?"

"He's your brother. And I know he'll do exactly as he say's."

"Thanks Hughes."

He nodded and stood up. "Okay boys! You can cover up the bodies now!"

"Yes sir!"

They moved over with the body bags and started to carefully put the bodies in the black bags. Ed watched solemnly as they zipped up the bags and carried the poor women away. He had to choke back a sob. He had seen when they carted his mother away. He remembered that clearly even when his other memories of that day had been locked away. He had gone into convulsions and started vomiting. Hawkeye was trying her best to calm him. He had shut up for a month, becoming a voluntary mute. Waiting for the chance to avenge his mother. It had come.

They walked back to the car and silently got in. They both sat silently, not doing anything.

"What is it?" Hawkeye asked at last.

"He called me out. This will end it all. One of us will die."

"Ed, you promised." Winry began.

"But it's a fight to the death Winry." Hughes spoke up. "He may not have a choice."

She looked away, clearly hurt. Ed took a hold of her shoulders. "Look Winry, I'll do what I can not to kill him. For you. But if it comes down to it, I won't have a choice."

"I understand. I just want you to be careful."

"I'll take you guys to the dorm. You can wait there till I get things squared away with Roy. We'll be there to back you up Ed, but we still may not be able to get there in time."

"Do what you can. I'll keep him distracted."

Hughes nodded and started up the car, driving away. Kimbly watched from the shadows, a small smile on his face. "I'm gonna get paid up the wazzu for this." He said as he turned away.

Down in the sewers, Al sat quietly tied in a chair. He listened to the drips of the water as it hit the grime colored floors. He wanted his brother to come. He wanted this all to end. But he knew it was a trap. If his brother came he wouldn't stand a chance. He let his mind wander to take it off the situation he was in. He wished their father would come. Surely he wouldn't let them die? Unless he was too far away to know. Or he could be dead. A cold shiver of fear ran through him. He didn't want to die. He wanted to be stronger so he could take care of himself. But he wasn't much of a fighter. He looked up as a loud clang resounded through the sewers. A hooded man was walking towards him. _'It's that killer.'_ He thought to himself. The man walked into the light that Al was under and slowly pulled back the hood. It revealed a grayish haired man with a scar on his face. Al gritted his teeth at first, then relaxed his face.

"What are you doing down here boy?"

Al couldn't really talk. He was just happy to see someone else. "Untie me, please?" He pleaded. The scarred man moved to do so when he was struck upside the head and fell to the floor.

"I don't think so." Another hooded man said. This was the killer. Al could never forget that voice. He looked down at the poor man who was now lying in a pool of his own blood.

"I'll just leave you two alone." He turned and disappeared into the darkness.

"Shit." Al mumbled. He used his foot and nudged the man. He didn't move. "Shit." He tried to think of what else to do, but there wasn't much to do while he was tied up. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see any more of the blood seeping away from the man's body.

Ed and Winry waited quietly in the dorm while Roy and the others were figuring out a plan. He just wanted to go get his brother, not wait here and twiddle his thumbs. Winry was looking through some of the reports that were strewn about on the small table. The photographs were making her nauseous. She threw one particular picture back on the table and covered her eyes. She'd seen some nasty stuff before, but nothing like this.

"You okay Win?" Ed asked as he finally pulled himself out of his stupor.

"Yea. This is just some really disturbing stuff. How could anyone do something like this to a person?"

"I guess it takes a pretty sick person." Ed caught a glimpse of one of the photographs that was partially hidden by another. Winry caught a glimpse of where he was looking and tried to hide it under some papers. He was too quick for her though and he pulled that picture from its hiding place. It was a photo from his mom's crime scene. He swallowed hard as he tried to control his emotions once more.

"Ed. Don't look at that. It's not going to help things. Please?" She held out her hand as she hoped he would give her the picture. After a moment he finally handed it over and she set it aside. "Let's try to figure out what this guy's thinking huh? It'll help you when you go after him." She said that a little sadly. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna be okay Winry." She just broke down, unable to hold it in any longer.

"You keep saying things like that. Like it can't happen to you! You're human Ed! You're not a God! Bullets won't bounce harmlessly off of you! You can die Edward! Don't make it sound like you're just going out to get some milk at the store! Forgive the pun. You can't take things like this so lightly!"

"Winry." He pulled her close as she cried in his arms. Nothing he said would ever calm her. Only him coming back safely would ever calm her fear. "I know I could die Winry. I just don't think about it or worry about it because I don't want anyone else to worry. That's why I never liked telling you how dangerous it could be."

"Yea, but, sometimes it's easier if you just admit it as a possibility. Maybe you'll be more cautious then."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't mean to freak out on you. I should be the one who's sorry."

"No. You have every right to feel that way. I'm worrying you."

She just sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I just want you to be as careful as you can. And bring Al home."

"I will. And I do plan on keeping this promise." She smiled, her head resting gently against his chest.

"Come on Win. Let's see if we can figure this guy out."

"Okay."

So over the next few hours they sat and quietly went over report after report. Thing's were slowly coming to light for them. A pattern. They went over his mom's photographs again and noticed a cross carved into her body. A few cases after that also revealed crosses carved into the skin. Then the killing stopped for a while. When it started up again, Roman Numerals were being carved into the skin. But they couldn't figure out why he would carve crosses into the skin. This kind of guy couldn't be very religious?

"Scitsofrenic." Winry mumbled.

"What?"

"This guy. You've probably got the same question in your head as I do. Why carve a cross into the skin? If you're murdering people like this your not exactly a man of God. Not unless you believe you're doing God's work."

"Okay. Continue."

"Well, if you were doing God's work, you wouldn't be raping the victims because you would think of the bodies as the harboror of sin's. You wouldn't, um, stick anything into them. Unless you're skipping in and out of reality."

"A split personality. He's trying to cover it up by telling himself it's God's work."

"I wonder if this guy even knows what he's doing half the time."

"I'm sure he does Winry. I think he's just trying to justify it by making himself believe that God will praise him for this. And I'm sure he's actually getting a kick out of killing them because it makes him feel better about what his wife did to him."

She sat back against the couch. "This guys insane."

"I think this guys too dangerous to let live. Him and Tucker would get along pretty well."

Winry looked at him. It seemed that whenever he worked on a murder case like this the conversation's always led back to Tucker. He really hated that man and he didn't care who knew about it.

There was a knock at the door and Hawkeye walked in with Mustang. Ed and Winry stood up, expectant.

"Find out anything?" Roy asked.

"This guys real messed up. Major split personality. Which makes him extremely dangerous." Ed said a little shakily.

"Great." Roy plopped down in a chair. He rubbed his temples as his head had begun to bother him. "How do you plan on handling this Fullmetal?"

"There's no real way to. I just have to go all out on this guy. I might have to come damn near killing this guy just to slow him down." He sat back down on the couch and started to rub his temples now too. The two women in the room glanced back and forth between the two. They looked so much alike at the moment. If they ever mentioned that they would be yelled at so much their ears probably would bleed.

"Um," Hawkeye started, "Should we figure when to do this?"

"The letter said I had to be at the aforementioned place before midnight tonight, or Al dies. I'll head out as soon as it's dark."

Winry got up and walked to the door.

"Where you going?" Ed asked.

"I need something to eat. And a lot of coffee. I'm not gonna get any sleep till you get back."

"Go with her Hawkeye." Roy said.

"Yes sir." She put her hand around Winry and walked her out the door, closing it behind them. Now Roy stared at his subordinate from acrossed the room.

"Ed?"

"What?"

"Did you talk to her?"

"About what?"

"You know what."

He looked at him. "You really are way too interested in our life."

"Just looking out for you."

"Yea. I talked to her. Things are straitened out. I told her. Now since you've been meddling in my life, I'll meddle in yours. Why don't you tell Hawkeye? I know you've got enemies, but she's not exactly the type to be killed easily."

Roy stared at him, his jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"You're not hard to read Roy. She would walk through hell for you. And I'm pretty sure anyone who tried to hurt her would be dead before they realized they were even touched. Stop you're womanizing and tell her."

"Maybe. I just don't want to risk losing her."

"Believe me, you won't. Don't you wonder why she's chosen never to leave your side? Why she's so hell bent on protecting you? She loves you. You gave me advice, now I'm giving you advice. Take it Roy."

He sighed. "I'll try."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go people. Thing's are going to start getting good. I really do have fun writing this one. So I hope you're enjoing iy as much as I am.**

**Chapter Six**

Kimbly walked into the darkened space in the sewer. He was met by a very angry hooded man.

"I told you to stay here with him!"

"Sorry boss. Needed some food."

"Needed to get some more like it!"

"Huh?"

"I followed you! Do it again and I'll kill you!"

"Yes sir. Why are you so pissed?"

"Someone came down here for some fucking reason and almost ruined my plans! You do not leave again until this shit is over, do you understand?"

"Yea. I got it."

The hooded man turned away from him. Kimbly settled back in a chair and pulled out a bottle of vodka he had bought on the way back. He twisted the cap and took a swig from it, watching Al through the bottle. He pulled the bottle away and set it down on the ground. He could see Al's hate filled eyes glaring at him.

"What Elric?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Good money. And it cleans up the streets a little."

"The way he was talking it sounded like you just came back from screwing some hooker. Doesn't sound like you want the streets cleaned as you put it. What is really going on in your head Kimbly? You got some grudge against my brother?"

"It's nothing personal. I just want to get paid."

"At the expense of another's life! You're just like that fucking sick psychopath!"

"I ain't that bad."

"Bullshit! You're just like him!"

Kimbly got up and walked over to Al. He punched him hard in the face. Al's head bounced back and then forward. Kimbly grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Watch your words Elric. I have a short temper. Hate to see something happen to you."

"Hmf. You do that my brother will kill you both. Before that sick freak gets a hold of you himself and kills you for fucking with his plans."

"Shut the fuck up!"

He raised his hand to strike him again but another hand grabbed his. He turned around.

"The boys right. If you touch him again, I'll kill you just like those stupid bitches. Understand me?" He growled through gritted teeth.

"I got it."

The hooded man let his arm go and walked away. Kimbly took his frustrations out on the poor man still lying at Al's feet. Al actually heard the man grunt from the pain. Unbelievable. He was still alive.

Kimbly walked back to his bottle and picked it up, disappearing into the darkness. Al nudged the man at his feet with his foot.

"Hey. You okay mister?"

The scarred man grumbled a little in response. Al was happy the poor guy was still alive. He tried to move but Al advised him not to.

"Don't, just wait. Play dead. My brother will be here soon. Wait till then. He'll distract them and you can get me loose. Then we can help my brother."

The man moved so Al could hear him speak.

"Are you sure he's coming?"

"Yea. This sick bastard called him out. He's got some sort of grudge against him or something."

"Then I'll wait."

"It's for the best."

Both of them went silent. They would bide their time till Ed came.

Back at the dorms, Roy had left Ed alone. Hawkeye and Winry only returned for a moment. Hawkeye said she was going to take her to the gameroom on base for the time being. To try to get her mind off things. This left Ed alone. With his mind on everything. It was only about three in the afternoon. They weren't planning on leaving to the sewer till about ten o'clock. There they would have a final briefing some distance away from the entrance. In case there was a sentry. That was too long for Ed to wait. He had left the dorm and went to a liquor store. He came back with a bottle of spiced rum and a bottle of soda. He knew if anyone came back now he'd be in deep shit. And he knew if he drank too much he would jeopardize the mission to save his brother and to get this motherfucker. But he needed to take the edge off. He took off the lid of the rum and poured some into a glass. Then he opened the soda and poured that in, almost to the brim. He had filled the glass at least half full with rum though. More than he should have. Because he knew he'd do the same amount over and over till the bottle was empty. He stopped when the glass was half-empty. He couldn't do this. It could get his brother killed. He set the bottle aside and slowly got to his feet. He did feel a little dizzy because he hadn't eaten much before hand. He left a note to let them know what he was about to do. Then he turned and left. God. Winry was going to be angry with him. But he felt he had to do this himself. This was personnel. This asshole had killed their mother. He closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway. Careful not to be seen by anyone. He had a mission to accomplish.

Roy practically threw his chair through the window when Hawkeye came in and gave him the note. Winry was no where in sight. Hughes had taken her to his house and left her with Gracia. She just completely lost it when she read the note. So now Mustang stood fuming in his office, Hawkeye for the first time ever having a terrified expression on her face. Hughes had just returned in time to see the chair fly through the air. This even left him speechless. Something unusual for the ordinarily cheery man. Roy huffed as he tried to catch his breath. The dumb asshole had done it this time. He was in really deep shit. Because when he got his hands on him, he was gonna wish he was dead. Plus Ed had defied orders and was most likely to be court marshaled. If he wasn't killed that is.

Roy turned about and aptly kicked his desk as hard as he could. No amount of pulling strings could get Ed out of this one. Roy was powerless. But he thought maybe he could try to cover this up. Another favor the short idiot would owe him.

"Lieutenant! Get everyone together! We're going now!"

"Yes sir!"

She turned and left.

"Lieutenant colonel."

"Sir?"

"I need you to make sure the records speak nothing of this. As far as that's concerned, all went well. We're gonna cover Fullmetal's ass on this one."

"Yes sir."

Hughes left and Roy stood alone in his office. "Goddamn it Edward. You screwed up."


	7. Chapter 7

Forgot this in the last two chapters. I do not own FMA. It would be cool if I did though. Also, if you haven't figured it yet, alchemy doesn't exsist in this version of FMA. But that doesn't mean it's any less intresting. But there is still a lot os story to go so we'll see what happens.

**Chapter Three**

The streets in eastern were dark that night. It was wet after a fresh rainfall. And being such a late hour, nobody was outside. No one except the ladies of the night. The hookers. And it was a disappointedly slow night for them. One of the women decided to call it a night and said goodnight to her other lady friends and headed on home. The blonde haired beauty walked down the dark streets without much thought of anything other than getting home. Her nice warm 'dry' apartment. And a nice warm meal and bed were awaiting her. A smile crossed her lips at the thought. She was in fact only a few blocks from home and so quickened her pace. She seemed to move faster with each step. But this time it wasn't because she wanted to get home, it was because she was started to feel a little creeped out. She just rushed faster and faster in an attempt to get to the safety of her home. She felt a little foolish though. There was probably nothing out there. But, better to hazard on the cautious side. At last she rounded a corner. Her apartment was in sight. She breathed a sigh of relief as she moved to cross the road.

A surprised gasp escaped her mouth as a hand grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She kicked and screamed as he dragged her off down an alleyway. She tried to scream, but his hand muffled her. They exited out the other side of the alley and he pushed her into a van. There he tied her up and blind folded her. Lastly, he gagged her before making his way up to the front of the van and starting it. He pulled away slowly so as not to draw any attention to him and made his way towards the warehouse district. After what seemed like an eternity to the woman, they stopped. She started to fight again as he walked around and opened the back of the van. He pulled her fighting form out of the back and kicked the door shut. He carried her inside of one of the un-used warehouses. He dragged her through the building and then down a pair of stairs before they stopped. He untied her momentarily before re-tying her to a wall. Now he stood before her. Taking in her shaking form. Every curve and flex of muscle. At last he removed the gag and the blind fold.

"**YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!"**

He walked over and grabbed her chin in a rough grip between his fingers.

"You have no right to tell me what to do whore! You stand on the street corners everyday, you and those other whores. Begging men to pay you to spread your legs. You get paid and they have a good time, right!? You don't care that you could be ruining families. Tearing them apart! And what about the diseases you get and pass along? Only for them to be passed to other innocent people! You don't deserve to live. You don't respect others and you don't respect your own body! You are undeserving of the gift of life God has presented you! My job is to remove you from this world, from this body given to you by God that you taint!"

"No! Please? I'm sorry! I'll stop!"

"It's too late for that now. I must cleanse your body of evil. As a man who believes in the holy will of God, I will give you a part of myself in hopes it will cleanse you. Then I will remove your tainted organs and leave your soul to either rise or fall. To be forgiven by God, or to burn in the pits of hell for all eternity."

"You're a psychopath! You're basically going to rape me and kill me! **HOW IS THAT DOING GODS WORK!?"**

"You are a sinner. You would never under stand. Now, it's time to begin."

"No, please? **Don't! please!?"**

He advanced upon her and she started to scream. "No one will hear you where we are. Resign yourself to death."

"No! I won't!"

He slapped his hand over her mouth. "It makes no difference to me. You're still going to die." He took hold of her shirt and ripped downwards, tearing the front half off an exposing her bra. He quickly removed that too, staring at them for a moment before tearing the rest of her clothes off. She screamed and tried to fight her way loose. It was to no avail. He started to partake of her. Licking her neck and caressing the mounds of her breasts. Then he roughly kissed her before removing his own clothing and forcing his appendage into her. She screamed out once more as he thrusted roughly in and out. It was so hard that she began to bleed. He went on this way till she looked on the verge of passing out. He pulled out, not wanting her to pass out. She needed to be awake for the final part of her journey. He turned away and came back with a large blade. She was too exhausted to protest in any way. He took the blade and thrusted it deep inside her, cutting downward. She just silently cried as her life flowed away from her before her eyes. In the form of her thick, red, blood. At last the pain stopped, and her world went black. But his work was not yet finished. He pulled back her skin and pinned it to the side as he began to remove her organs and place them neatly in an icebox next to him. He was careful not to harm the heart in any way. He never really understood why he left the heart, it was just part of his ritual. But at last it came down to removing the brain through her nose, then all the work was at last finished. He smiled as he admired his work.

"May God forgive you and except you into his warm embrace. Amen."

He dressed and grabbed his things before removing her hollow corpse from the wall and putting her in a black bag.

"Now to cleanse the rest of you in the waters of the river God created."

He slung the corpse over his shoulder, grabbed the ice chest, and walked from the building.

Ed jolted awake at the Sound of Ross' concerned voice. He was still on the couch where apparently he'd fallen asleep. Next to him Winry rubbed her eyes having just woken up herself. They must have both fallen asleep there. And judging by the blanket draped over them, neither Ross or Bloch had attempted to move them. Normally this would have gotten to him but the way Ross was acting, there was no time for it. Bloch came out from his room at the other end of the hall, fighting to put on his shirt. He beat Ed to the question of the day.

"What is it?"

"Hughes just called. There's been another murder. They found her floating in the river."

Ed jumped off the couch and went for his coat.

"No way sir." Ross said as defiantly as she dared. "You can't go to the scene. But Hughes said to meet him at the coffee shop at the far end of town. He'll fill you in on what he can. But he said it would be about an hour before he gets there."

"Got it." He said, setting his coat back down and plopping down on the couch. "Did he tell you anything?"

"Just one thing. This time an MP recognized her from walking his beat. She's a prostitute. He's going to look into a few things. He said he heard of something like this from some time ago. Someone was going around killing prostitutes all over the area. Central included."

"You think it's the same guy?" Bloch asked.

"I don't know. But Hughes seems to think so."

"That's impossible." Ed said, speaking up. "I remember hearing about that case. He was killing only hookers. It can't be the same guy. My mom wasn't one of those 'ladies of the night', to put it nicely."

"It would seem a little out of his nature. But then again, that did happen after your mother's murder." Ross pointed out cautiously. "Maybe something changed in him."

"Like what?" Ed was on his feet now, ready for a confrontation.

"Easy Ed." Winry warned. "She's just trying to figure this out. She's not implying anything. It's just the cases are sounding similar."

"Tch." He sat back down and crossed his arms. "I just can't think why someone like him would kill my mom and then suddenly decide to stick to just killing hookers. It just doesn't make any sense."

Ed had his thinking face on. And everyone knew when he was thinking you didn't disturb him. Still, Winry was trying to figure it out in her head too. It really didn't make any sense. Something would have happened to the man shortly after the murder of his mother to cause him to change so. But it would have had to be one hell of a change.

"Is Hughes going to see if he can exhume any of the corpses to check and see if there are any matches?" Winry questioned.

"If his claims are validated he may. But some of the corpses are too far decomposed to check for any of the sexual assault's, or if any of the organs were removed. They do that naturally before burial anyway." Ross said. "But he can still check the old medical records and coroner reports. But only if he's permitted."

"You think this is all connected Winry?" Ed asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not an investigator. But things do sound way too similar."

"Well, I'm gonna get going to see if Hughes has any of our answers." Ed said, getting up.

"Be careful Ed."

"I will. Keep an eye on her guys. I'll be back soon."

"Yes sir." They saluted and he just smirked.

"You know, I never get use to people who are older than me saluting me."

He threw on his coat and gave a final wave as he walked out the door. After he closed it he let his worried face appear again. Why would a guy who kills hookers kill his mom? Why would he just snap like that? But then he remembered how mad he had gotten on some of the cases. Especially one where a father had abused his daughter in such a degree both mentally and sexually, that he had beaten him to a bloody pulp and damn near killed him. Mustang had stopped him just in time. The asshole was sitting in prison now and his daughter was a mute. Sitting in an asylum in Central. He'd never forget that name, Tucker. Shou Tucker. A man he would never forget, or forgive. And now this man. He was gonna catch him if it was the last thing he did. He would pay for all the women he killed.

He stepped outside and breathed in the fresh spring air. The overnight rain had added a special scent to the world. He longed for a day where he could enjoy such things. But at the moment he just couldn't think of entertaining the thought. The only thing on his mind was this case and this man. He flagged down a cab and was on his way towards the far side of town.

Winry watched from the window as he got in the cab and disappeared down the road. Ross walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. I know he doesn't always think ahead, but he always finds his way back."

"Yea. But one day he'll find something that'll be more than he can handle. He just doesn't like help in any way. That's gonna get him killed someday."

"Don't think about that. He just need's to break down that wall he put up around his heart. And you're the one that can do it."

"He doesn't listen to me. He just shrugs off anything I say. He's a moronic, stupid, retarded………short person!" She blurted out.

"Whoa." Bloch let out from behind them. That's all he could say. Ross just shook her head at him and turned back to Winry. "You've been sitting on that for a while, haven't you."

She smiled sheepishly. "Yea. He'd kill me if he heard it."

"Well, maybe he need's to hear it. He need's to hear the truth to make him see. It's not that he just want's to do things this way because he just want's to. And can. It's his way of locking away a part of him he doesn't want anyone to see. You need to have a long talk with him. It could save his life Winry."

She gave her a little smile and walked into the makeshift kitchen, pulling Bloch along by the ear. Winry just turned back to the window and watched the people conversing by the flower vendor.

"I hope you're right Ross." She mumbled softly.

Ed sat across from Hughes at the small table. The answers Hughes had given him were not the one's he wanted. The old cases matched. It was indeed the same man. Ed sat squeezing his coffee mug to the point that Hughes thought he would break it.

"Ed. I have to ask you."

"You know damn well the answer! My mom wasn't some fucking hooker."

"We just need to cover every part of all the cases to try and paint a clearer picture here. I had to ask."

"I know. But mom wasn't one of those, people."

"Ed. I uncovered some things. And I know you're not going to like it. It's about your father."

Ed looked up from his coffee. "What?"

"Your dad use to work under the investigations unit too."

"I know that."

"He dealt with a case shortly before your mom's death. A man had brutally beaten his wife to almost UN- recognition. She had cheated on him. He walked in on the two of them sleeping together. And much more than that I should say. He beat her and killed him. Your dad was head of that case. He arrested the husband and like most investigators went on to other cases. The wife miraculously lived. Both she and your father started receiving death threats from him. And shortly after that, he escaped from prison. All I know is your father asked for protection for his family and then he disappeared."

"What?" Ed asked. He was in total disbelief and a bit lost at all the information being thrown at him at once. "Are you saying dad knew he would come after us?"

"Yes. We found a letter in some of his notes. It was supposed to be sent to your mother but it never happened. It said he was going to leave to divert him away from his family."

"Well, that didn't work now did it?"

"Ed. He was trying to protect all of you and you're still mad at him?"

"He should have just came home. He could have protected us better." Ed slammed his fist on the table out of pure frustration and anger. Everyone in the shop turned to stare. He sat there grinding his teeth.

"Calm down Ed. Don't draw any attention over here. You're not suppose to hear any of this."

"Sorry." He calmed slightly. "I think I got this figured out Hughes."

"Yea?"

"Yea. It all started out as revenge against my dad. He found out his cheating wife was still alive and would probably live. Dad found him and arrested him before he could finish his revenge on her. So mom's death and probably what was supposed to be ours, was his revenge against dad. He did the same thing to mom that his wife and that other guy did to him." He paused momentarily to gain control of his emotions. He felt like he would both cry and scream out in anger. After a few sips of coffee he continued. "He must have seen a hooker making a deal with someone one night. Old memories of that night came to the forefront. They were doing the same thing to their families that happened to him so he started to kill the prostitutes. But what I still don't get, is why he killed the Generals daughter."

"You don't think?" Hughes started.

"She was whoring herself out?"

"This could be bad Ed. He won't believe an accusation like that."

"You'll have to dig up proof then."

"I guess so. In any case I'll cover things from here. I'd rather you didn't get anymore involved with this case than you already are."

"Hughes!"

"No. And that's an order. Go back and keep an eye on Winry. His revenge with your father might not yet be over. He may still want to kill you guy's' Or at least anyone close to you since he can't find your dad."

"In that case, can you tell me who was sent to protect us?"

Hughes just looked at him. He didn't want to tell him. But Ed was an extremely smart young man. He no doubt could read his face. And after all, he figured out this guy's whole Mo. in minutes. That's why he was a major at his age. He had a damn high I.Q.

"No way." Ed said at last. "Roy and Hawkeye showed up that day. They were sent to protect us? Weren't they?"

Hughes nodded. "He was late because Hakuro wouldn't let him go. If he would have just let him…."

"Mom would still be alive." Ed finished. "I'll have to thank them when this is all over. But for now, I'm gonna get back to Winry. She's probably worried sick about me."

He got up to leave, but Hughes' voice stopped him.

"You know, you have someone very special at your Side Ed."

Ed turned around to make an angry remark but saw the seriousness on Hughes' face.

"All jokes aside Ed. I know you love her. And I'm sure she loves you. Don't push all that away because you're scared or think that you're some cursed creature. I personally wanted you off this case for that reason. Her parents are gone, as are yours in one way or another. Other than her grandma, you and Al are all she has. I don't want her to lose you. You both need eachother. And if you were to stay on this case, you could either get yourself killed from your blind obsession, or be arrested for killing him. We can't have that now can we?"

Ed nodded in understanding. "Thanks Hughes. But I still want to be there when this all ends."

"I'll see what I can do. But no matter what you hear, don't get involved."

Ed nodded and walked away. Hughes sat uneasily at the table. That was not the answer Hughes was looking for. A non-voiced response from Ed was a bad thing.

Ed started to walk down the sidewalk, deciding not to flag down a cab. He had a favor to ask an old friend. Problem was, this favor could get his friend fired. But he wanted to be the one to take this bastard down. He tucked his hands into the pockets on his jacket and headed towards downtown Eastern. It would be a long walk but he wanted to think anyway. Hughes had been right. If he killed this guy he would be no different from him. But at the same time they would still be nothing alike. He didn't rape and mutilate women and then just throw them away like they were worthless. He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't afford to lose his nerve now. He turned a corner and just tried to keep his mind blank.

**Chapter Four**

Alphonse Heiderich got up slowly when he heard the knock on his door. He wasn't use to getting company so he couldn't think who it could be. But as he opened the door, he didn't seem a bit surprised.

"Edward. What in god's name are you doing here? You don't normally work the beat on Friday's."

"I'm not working. In fact I'm kind of on a forced vacation."

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing bad. I'm on the murder case with all those women found in the river. Or, at least I was. The killer, he's the one who killed my mom."

"Christ. Come on in. I have a feeling you didn't come out here just to talk."

"No. I kind of need a favor."

"Oh shit. Don't get me fired."

"You don't have to help if you don't want to. But at least hear me out."

"Okay. But I have a feeling I'm not gonna like what I hear."

Ed walked in and Alphonse closed the door quietly.

"Okay. Spill it Elric. What do you want?"

"I need records."

"Records?"

"From all the cases that are proven linked to these last few murders."

"What for? You think you're some kind of goddamn profiler now? And you know they'll easily discover if those are missing."

"I said you didn't have to help. And you could always just make copies. Please Alphonse?"

"What are you thinking? What are you going to do with all that information?"

"Profiling." Ed said with a smirk. Alphonse sighed deeply.

"I'll get you you're fucking copies. But if you get caught, I didn't help you. You may not care what happens to your career, but I sure as hell care what happens to mine."

"You got it."

"What are you gonna do if you find your answers?"

Ed just looked blankly at him.

"Don't be stupid Ed. Are you really willing to spend time in prison for this ass fucker? And it will probably be most if not your entire life."

"I'll figure that out when I get there. I just want to do my best to stop this guy. I may not be allowed to continue 'legally' pursuing this case, but it's still my case."

"And before it was your fathers."

Ed just stared at him.

"What? I work in records. Your dad's name is on everything. And that's all anyone is talking about anyway."

Ed just crossed his arms.

"Don't do that Ed. I know you hate your father."

"It's not that. I just wish I knew where the motherfucker was."

"Whatever. Come back here about three o'clock tomorrow. I should have what you need."

"Thanks Alphonse."

"Don't. As far as I'm concerned, I don't know you."

"You got it. See ya tomorrow stranger."

He gave a little wave and left.

"Dumbass. How can he make small jokes like that? Does he even care what happens to him?"

He just shook his head. He really didn't want to know the answer to that question. Instead he went into the kitchen and got a beer.

**Eastern Headquarters**

Mustang sat at his desk, eyeing up the ignorant bastard before him.

"Kimbly, I just simply want to know what you were doing in the water treatment center. You're on suspension from any cases. You're not even supposed to be out there."

"I got nothing to say. I was visiting a fellow comrade in arm's."

"While you were on the clock! Do you know how bad that makes things look for you!? You're starting to look like a goddamn murderer!"

"Except that little Fullmetal saw enough of the killers face to know it wasn't me."

"Despite what Ed say's, we can't rule out a copycat. Until that's proven or dis-proven, I can't say shit yet. And until then, I'm also gonna put you on the suspect list."

"What!? Bullshit!"

"It's not bullshit! Maybe next time you'll keep your ass where it belongs!"

Kimbly let out a low growl.

"And also, until further notice, you're being suspended completely. I don't want to see you anywhere on this property after today. And heaven help you if you're spotted near a crime scene. Now get the fuck out of my face."

"Yes sir." He seethed. He turned about and bolted out. Mustang just stared at his retreating figure. The guy was a psycho, but he didn't think he was a murderer. But he had been proven wrong before.

**Elsewhere**

Ed was just about back to the safehouse as the sun was setting. Winry had to be sick with worry. He'd just have to deal with her screaming when he got back. Although he momentarily thought of stopping at a bar. Nope. Bad idea. He'd just get it worse from her. Though he probably wouldn't remember it.

It was then that he bumped into someone. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going.

"Sorry." He apologized. He looked up to see a caped figure. He couldn't really make out the face. All he could tell was that it was a guy.

"That's alright." The deep voice answered back. "I have a question for you."

"Okay." He cautiously said.

"What are your feeling's on the subject of God?"

"Huh?" Ed just mouthed plainly.

"God. What are your views on him?"

"I'm agnostic. There's your answer."

He turned to leave, but the cloaked man grabbed his arm. "Why?"

Ed whipped around in a rage. "I have my reasons! And they're none of your business!"

"But what if I could help you find your way back to his loving embrace?"

"I Don't want his 'loving embrace', okay. Now just leave me the hell alone!"

He pulled away and quickly crossed the street. He wanted no more part in that conversation. The man watched as Ed rushed away as quickly as he could. A slight breeze picked up and blew the hood from his head. It revealed a massive scar on his face. He narrowed his eyes as Ed disappeared down another street.

"Continue this path Edward Elric, and God will punish you." The scarred man mumbled. Then he put his hood back up and turned away.

Ed entered the weathered building and stomped up the stairs, mumbling obscenities under his breath. When he at last reached the door, he entered only to be cracked in the head by some foreign object.

"Ow! Shit!" He cursed, rubbing his sore head. He looked up to see a red faced Winry.

"Jesus Winry! I didn't buy you those tools so you could assault me with them!" He screamed, staring angrily at the wrench in her hand.

"We need to talk Edward. NOW!"

He cringed at the final word. She had screamed it only centimeters from his face.

"Okay, okay. Don't rip my fucking head off."

She set the wrench down and grabbed him by the collar of his coat and dragged him towards the door.

"We'll be back!" She called to Ross and Bloch as she grabbed her coat and pushed Ed out the door. They just watched silently as they left.

"What did you tell her?" Bloch asked her.

"I didn't tell her to bludgeon him, that's for sure."

He shrugged his shoulders and went to get a cup of coffee.

Outside Winry finally released Ed from her iron grip. Now she just buttoned up her coat and walked silently beside him.

"Okay Winry. You dragged me out here to talk and then you say nothing. What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Huh?"

"I want the truth Edward. Do you care if you die? Do you want to die?"

"Winry? What?"

"Every time you go on a case you do things recklessly. What about that time with Tucker?"

"That stupid asshole molested his own daughter! He deserved what I gave him!"

"And you spent three months in the military prison for it."

"It was worth it."

"And what about that time when you were chasing that bank robber? You beat the crap out of him for no reason."

"He said that I was a fucking dog of the military."

"So? You are."

"He said all dog's of the military are born from whore mothers!"

She went silent with that one. Anything that involved the word 'mother' would always be a sore subject. She always let him win any fights that involved her. She looked away sadly.

"Then, what about that night Al and I came over and found you with a gun under your chin?"

He stopped in his tracks and stared at her, shocked. She soon stopped and turned back to him.

"You were drunk that night too. You probably forgot I was there. You were too busy fighting with Al for the gun. Remember when it went off?"

He nodded.

"It passed just inches from my head you know. You still had your hand on the trigger."

He gasped, surprised. He really hadn't remembered her being there.

"You were pretty drunk and hardly remembered anything in the morning as it was. Al told me not to say anything. That it would break you. But you know what? You already are. You need to hear these things Edward. To know how it is I really feel. You're on a path of destruction! And whether you believe it or not, you're dragging us down with you! I want you to stop trying to shoulder everything and trying to take on the world by yourself! Al and I are here for a reason. We care what happens to you. Even if you don't. That's what I wanted you to know."

Ed stood, speechless. There was nothing he could really say to that. The words hurt him. And so did the truth that he had almost killed his best friend without even knowing it. He shut his eyes and tried to center himself.

"I'm sorry Winry."

"Don't say that. You never mean what you say anyway."

"I want to change that. I really do. I just don't know how to. Yea, it's true. I wanted to die. I still do. There's just so much weighing on me right now. The only things that have kept me alive up till now, is finding moms killer, and you and Al. I really don't mean to hurt you or my brother. I just don't know how to handle it all."

"Talking to us when it becomes to much is a start."

He opened his eyes at last. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"You've asked me that question before. And it's still the same answer as before. I will always forgive you."

She reached out her hand and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes at her gentle touch. He had longed for it for a long time. He put his hand over hers and gripped it, pulling it away. He slowly opened his eyes. There he found her staring sadly at him. He didn't know what to do or what to say. Emotions rolled around inside him like a torrent. His urge to protect her from the ugliness of his life and the little voice that told him to tell her what he really felt for her. But still he said nothing. She was the first to speak.

"Edward?"

Now she looked greatly concerned.

"Winry. There are so many things I wish I could say to you right now. But I don't know if they're right. Or even if I should. My life's just one big puzzle that I just can't figure out. And I don't know if I ever will."

"You will. We'll help you. Just let us."

His jaw trembled slightly and he swallowed hard. Help was a foreign word to him. At least when it pertained to helping him. He just didn't want anyone to risk their life for a no account like him. But at the same time, that seemed to be all anyone wanted to do. He finally broke down inside. He wanted help. And it was time to ask for it.

"I do need your help. And I want it so badly."

"I'll take care of you." She smiled as she moved in to kiss him gently on his forehead. After a moment of thought he moved in and kissed her on the lips. He hoped this wasn't wrong. It must not have been, because she returned it with just as much want. After they broke away, they just sort of stared at eachother.

"Um, Ed?" Winry asked after a minute.

"Yea?"

"Where on a busy sidewalk."

He glanced around nervously before pulling her along. "Let's go back inside."

"Good idea." She giggled. For the first time in a long time he smiled. A real smile.

They went back up to the room and threw their coats off. Ross came out of the kitchen when she heard the door open. "That was quick." She said as they entered.

"He's not as bullheaded as I thought."

"What?" He questioned.

"Nothing." She said innocently.

"Scary. Anyway, can I trust you guys with something?"

"What do ya need?"

"Some stuff I'm figuring out. You guys promise not to say anything?"

"Yes sir." Ross and Bloch said. Although Bloch was a bit muffled since he had come out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his mouth.

"Alphonse is helping me get a hold of all the old records from any of the cases that were close to anything in this case. I need your help to try and profile this guy. To find out who he is."

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" Winry asked, fear evident in her voice.

"I wanted to, but too many people helped me believe otherwise. Especially you. I just want to help catch this guy. I won't get involved unless I have no choice."

"When are you getting this information?" Bloch asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"We'll help you. We won't say anything." Ross promised.

"Thanks guy's."

They all just nodded and smiled. He asked for help. That pretty much meant that hell had just frozen over.

Kimbly sped his way down to the warehouse district. He was in a rush to meet with his new friend. As he came to the warehouse with a big red five printed on it, he came to a stop. He slowly got out and glanced around. He didn't know if he wanted to go inside, knowing what he would find in there. He slowly made his way forward anyway. He knew he was a little sadistic but this guy took the cake. He always felt like puking when he was around this guy. He always smelled of blood.

He was making his way down the stairs and could hear the sickening splatter of blood hitting the floor. He swallowed hard and opened the door. His new friend was cutting away at the woman's body, humming away to himself.

"Another sinner?" Kimbly asked cautiously.

"I'm sending her to Gods holy embrace."

"Do you think that God would want anything to do with some fucking hooker?"

"Everyone is allowed the option of forgiveness."

"Sure. I guess. Anyway, as to why I'm here. Fullmetal has been thrown off the case."

"Is that so?"

"Yea. But you know that won't stop him."

"I know. I look forward to meeting the young man again. I wish to finish what I started with his family. I can't find his godforsaken father, but I have access to him. And his little brother. Something I didn't have before. This should draw out their father. He failed to protect his wife, he won't fail his children."

Kimbly nodded as he glanced around at the bits and pieces of the woman strewn about the room.

"I do have a question for you my dear friend. Why do you have sex with the women? If you pick them for the crime of being hookers, then why in God's name would you even stick your dick in them?"

The man turned to face Kimbly, a hood covering his face. He had always been cautious and not let even Kimbly see his face. Only the victims saw who he truly was. That's the way he wanted it.

"I am pure. I did nothing like this to anyone. Breaking their families apart. So it is in hope that my purity will cleanse them that I do what I do."

"Killing people is okay in God's eyes?"

"I'm doing God's work!!!" He shouted.

Kimbly put up his hands defensively. "Okay. I got it. Sorry. But, these women aren't exactly healthy with all the men they sleep with. Aren't you afraid you'll catch something?"

"The price I must pay for doing the holy ones work." He said, turning back to the work at hand.

"Well, anyway, what do you want me to do with him?" Kimbly said, pointing to the bounded man in the corner.

"Take him to my temple in the sewer. Keep him there till I meet with you again."

"Okay." Kimbly walked over to the corner and grabbed a hold of the young man.

"Kimbly! You asshole!"

"Shut up. I do what I have to to make it in this world. And if it means your death, then so be it."

"You won't get away with this. My brother will kill you both if he has to."

"Well, youngest Elric, here's his chance. Now why don't we just put this little gag over your mouth so you'll shut your fucking trap?"

He placed the cloth over Al's mouth as he struggled defiantly against him.

"This little game of ours will end soon. Then we can all enter the afterlife together." The killer said as he finished his work. "Get him out of here."

"Yes sir." Kimbly said as he dragged Al away.

Back at headquarters Mustang was getting ready to leave for the evening when Hakuro burst into his office.

"_Shit. Not again."_ Roy thought to himself.

"Mustang!? Have you found anything out yet!? I want to know who killed my little girl!"

In some ways Roy was going to enjoy what he had to tell Hakuro. But part of him wouldn't.

"I have found some things out. Not who the killer is, but why your daughter was chosen. And these reports will prove what I have to say." He said, throwing down some documents on his desk. "You're daughter was a prostitute. That's why she was killed."

The general looked over the reports with a look of disbelief in his eyes. "It's not true. My little girl was not some goddamn whore!"

"Sorry, but, reports don't lie. That's the pimp who she worked for." He said, pointing to a man's picture. "Pimps keep very thorough records of who work for them. It helps them to see who they can depend on more for making money. I'm sorry general, but, it's the truth."

"BULLSHIT!" He slammed the papers down on the desk.

"I wish it was."

Hakuro slumped down in a chair. "My baby girl." That's all he mumbled over and over.

Roy walked over to the doorway and called Hawkeye in. "Would you escort the general home?"

"Yes sir." She walked over to Hakuro. "Come with me sir. I'll take you home."

"Yes." He mumbled as he slowly got to his feet. As they left, Roy watched them. At this moment he felt so sorry for him. This was more than anyone could take. First learning your daughter had been killed, then learning it was because she was a prostitute. He didn't know if anyone could live with all that knowledge put on their shoulders.

**Chapter Five**

Roy had gotten a call early the next morning that he did not enjoy. And what he would have to tell Ed he really wasn't looking forward to. He had sent for Ed early, as soon as he had gotten into his office. He knew that would piss him off enough as it was. But it would probably be thrown aside when he heard that Winry was being summoned too. He would know something was wrong. And so it was a short time later that they finally got to his office. Ross and Bloch waited outside the door while the meeting commenced. Ed and Winry sat down to listen to what Roy had to say. When they saw his face they knew things weren't good.

"Well," He started, "I learned a few things this morning I didn't like. Some of these things I'm not even suppose to tell you, but fuck it."

"What?" Ed asked. He didn't like where this was going.

"First off, I checked into Kimbly's little 'disobedience'. I suspended him on the pretence that he was a suspect. Now he's disappeared."

"It's not Kimbly. I remember the guy's face somewhat to know it's not Kimbly."

"True. But it doesn't mean he may not be working with him. You have to admit they'd make perfect friends."

"Yea, I guess."

"Another thing. Don't ask other people to put their jobs on the line to get some classified information."

Ed stared in shock at him. Did Alphonse snitch him out? After a second his question was answered.

"I caught him copying the records. I'm not going to say anything. Just be more careful the next time you try it." He handed Ed the copies. "Don't make me regret giving those to you. I'm really only doing it for one reason."

"Yea? What's that?"

"Ed. He's got Al."

Both Winry and Ed just stared at him. There was no way. Al was safely in another town miles away. He couldn't have gotten to him. Couldn't have known where he went. Unless.

"He's watching us." Ed seethed.

"I think so. Which means he knows where you're hiding. Hiding Winry's' for naught I guess."

"Shit." Ed tried to think frantically. Trying to find a way out of this bad situation. But his mind had gone blank.

"I've been talking to the Fuer Ed. I explained everything to him. He's gonna let you back on the case. 'Legally', I might add. But only if we keep an eye on you. You're back with Hughes and Winry's gonna have to stay with you guy's. If Kimbly's working with him, then he has an inside guy. She's not safe anywhere else right now, and I need her to help you decode all that crap and find out who this asshole is. When it comes to getting this guy, I'll have her watched by Armstrong. If he can't protect her, no one can. I need Ross and Bloch to do some fieldwork for me. So that's how things are going to be for now. Got it Fullmetal?"

"Yea. I got it. That all?"

"Yea. For the most part. But we are going to move you and Winry into the military dorms till this is over. Better to be safe than sorry."

"Right."

"Bloch will go get the rest of your things. Lieutenant!"

Moment's later Hawkeye entered. "Sir?"

"Show them to their dorm."

"Yes sir. Come on."

They slowly followed her out of the room.

"Fullmetal? We'll get Al back alive."

"Yea, we will. Even if I have to trudge through hell to do it."

With his hands clenched so tight his knuckles were white, Ed left the office. All Roy knew, is this guy was in a world of hurt when Ed got his hands on him. And he knew he would. Visions of Tucker ran through his head. He smiled a little. That would be an end deserving of this motherfucker.

Just before they left they ran into Hughes. They had found two more bodies in the river. They quickly got in his car with Hawkeye and sped off towards the river. Looks like they would have to delay looking at the reports till they got back. Winry looked a little white as they reached the crime scene. She kept swallowing like she was about to puke.

"Don't worry Winry." Ed said kindly. "You aren't gonna see anything. You'll just stay in the car. You can stay with her right Hawkeye?"

"No problem."

At last they reached the scene. Winry turned away and buried her head in Ed's shoulder.

"It's okay. We'll be right back. Just don't look out the window."

"Okay." She said weakly.

They got out of the car and walked down towards the river. Two bodies lay on the bank, badly mutilated. Both of the bodies had the wide-open, horror filled eyes. They're mouths also wide open. But there was something inside one of the body's mouths.

"What's this?" Hughes asked as he bent down. Ed watched curiously. He pulled a piece of paper out of her mouth.

"Paper?" Ed questioned.

"Yea." Hughes un-folded it and looked at the words. They were written in blood. Hughes and Ed both grimaced.

"What's it say?"

"He's telling us where he is."

"What!?"

"He want's you to come. Just you. Or he'll kill your brother."

"Son of a bitch!"

"We'll keep this quiet. We'll talk to Roy and get a small group put together. You can go do this, but we're keeping an eye on you."

"Really?"

"He's your brother. And I know he'll do exactly as he say's."

"Thanks Hughes."

He nodded and stood up. "Okay boys! You can cover up the bodies now!"

"Yes sir!"

They moved over with the body bags and started to carefully put the bodies in the black bags. Ed watched solemnly as they zipped up the bags and carried the poor women away. He had to choke back a sob. He had seen when they carted his mother away. He remembered that clearly even when his other memories of that day had been locked away. He had gone into convulsions and started vomiting. Hawkeye was trying her best to calm him. He had shut up for a month, becoming a voluntary mute. Waiting for the chance to avenge his mother. It had come.

They walked back to the car and silently got in. They both sat silently, not doing anything.

"What is it?" Hawkeye asked at last.

"He called me out. This will end it all. One of us will die."

"Ed, you promised." Winry began.

"But it's a fight to the death Winry." Hughes spoke up. "He may not have a choice."

She looked away, clearly hurt. Ed took a hold of her shoulders. "Look Winry, I'll do what I can not to kill him. For you. But if it comes down to it, I won't have a choice."

"I understand. I just want you to be careful."

"I'll take you guys to the dorm. You can wait there till I get things squared away with Roy. We'll be there to back you up Ed, but we still may not be able to get there in time."

"Do what you can. I'll keep him distracted."

Hughes nodded and started up the car, driving away. Kimbly watched from the shadows, a small smile on his face. "I'm gonna get paid up the wazzu for this." He said as he turned away.

Down in the sewers, Al sat quietly tied in a chair. He listened to the drips of the water as it hit the grime colored floors. He wanted his brother to come. He wanted this all to end. But he knew it was a trap. If his brother came he wouldn't stand a chance. He let his mind wander to take it off the situation he was in. He wished their father would come. Surely he wouldn't let them die? Unless he was too far away to know. Or he could be dead. A cold shiver of fear ran through him. He didn't want to die. He wanted to be stronger so he could take care of himself. But he wasn't much of a fighter. He looked up as a loud clang resounded through the sewers. A hooded man was walking towards him. _'It's that killer.'_ He thought to himself. The man walked into the light that Al was under and slowly pulled back the hood. It revealed a grayish haired man with a scar on his face. Al gritted his teeth at first, then relaxed his face.

"What are you doing down here boy?"

Al couldn't really talk. He was just happy to see someone else. "Untie me, please?" He pleaded. The scarred man moved to do so when he was struck upside the head and fell to the floor.

"I don't think so." Another hooded man said. This was the killer. Al could never forget that voice. He looked down at the poor man who was now lying in a pool of his own blood.

"I'll just leave you two alone." He turned and disappeared into the darkness.

"Shit." Al mumbled. He used his foot and nudged the man. He didn't move. "Shit." He tried to think of what else to do, but there wasn't much to do while he was tied up. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see any more of the blood seeping away from the man's body.

Ed and Winry waited quietly in the dorm while Roy and the others were figuring out a plan. He just wanted to go get his brother, not wait here and twiddle his thumbs. Winry was looking through some of the reports that were strewn about on the small table. The photographs were making her nauseous. She threw one particular picture back on the table and covered her eyes. She'd seen some nasty stuff before, but nothing like this.

"You okay Win?" Ed asked as he finally pulled himself out of his stupor.

"Yea. This is just some really disturbing stuff. How could anyone do something like this to a person?"

"I guess it takes a pretty sick person." Ed caught a glimpse of one of the photographs that was partially hidden by another. Winry caught a glimpse of where he was looking and tried to hide it under some papers. He was too quick for her though and he pulled that picture from its hiding place. It was a photo from his mom's crime scene. He swallowed hard as he tried to control his emotions once more.

"Ed. Don't look at that. It's not going to help things. Please?" She held out her hand as she hoped he would give her the picture. After a moment he finally handed it over and she set it aside. "Let's try to figure out what this guy's thinking huh? It'll help you when you go after him." She said that a little sadly. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna be okay Winry." She just broke down, unable to hold it in any longer.

"You keep saying things like that. Like it can't happen to you! You're human Ed! You're not a God! Bullets won't bounce harmlessly off of you! You can die Edward! Don't make it sound like you're just going out to get some milk at the store! Forgive the pun. You can't take things like this so lightly!"

"Winry." He pulled her close as she cried in his arms. Nothing he said would ever calm her. Only him coming back safely would ever calm her fear. "I know I could die Winry. I just don't think about it or worry about it because I don't want anyone else to worry. That's why I never liked telling you how dangerous it could be."

"Yea, but, sometimes it's easier if you just admit it as a possibility. Maybe you'll be more cautious then."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't mean to freak out on you. I should be the one who's sorry."

"No. You have every right to feel that way. I'm worrying you."

She just sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I just want you to be as careful as you can. And bring Al home."

"I will. And I do plan on keeping this promise." She smiled, her head resting gently against his chest.

"Come on Win. Let's see if we can figure this guy out."

"Okay."

So over the next few hours they sat and quietly went over report after report. Thing's were slowly coming to light for them. A pattern. They went over his mom's photographs again and noticed a cross carved into her body. A few cases after that also revealed crosses carved into the skin. Then the killing stopped for a while. When it started up again, Roman Numerals were being carved into the skin. But they couldn't figure out why he would carve crosses into the skin. This kind of guy couldn't be very religious?

"Scitsofrenic." Winry mumbled.

"What?"

"This guy. You've probably got the same question in your head as I do. Why carve a cross into the skin? If you're murdering people like this your not exactly a man of God. Not unless you believe you're doing God's work."

"Okay. Continue."

"Well, if you were doing God's work, you wouldn't be raping the victims because you would think of the bodies as the harboror of sin's. You wouldn't, um, stick anything into them. Unless you're skipping in and out of reality."

"A split personality. He's trying to cover it up by telling himself it's God's work."

"I wonder if this guy even knows what he's doing half the time."

"I'm sure he does Winry. I think he's just trying to justify it by making himself believe that God will praise him for this. And I'm sure he's actually getting a kick out of killing them because it makes him feel better about what his wife did to him."

She sat back against the couch. "This guys insane."

"I think this guys too dangerous to let live. Him and Tucker would get along pretty well."

Winry looked at him. It seemed that whenever he worked on a murder case like this the conversation's always led back to Tucker. He really hated that man and he didn't care who knew about it.

There was a knock at the door and Hawkeye walked in with Mustang. Ed and Winry stood up, expectant.

"Find out anything?" Roy asked.

"This guys real messed up. Major split personality. Which makes him extremely dangerous." Ed said a little shakily.

"Great." Roy plopped down in a chair. He rubbed his temples as his head had begun to bother him. "How do you plan on handling this Fullmetal?"

"There's no real way to. I just have to go all out on this guy. I might have to come damn near killing this guy just to slow him down." He sat back down on the couch and started to rub his temples now too. The two women in the room glanced back and forth between the two. They looked so much alike at the moment. If they ever mentioned that they would be yelled at so much their ears probably would bleed.

"Um," Hawkeye started, "Should we figure when to do this?"

"The letter said I had to be at the aforementioned place before midnight tonight, or Al dies. I'll head out as soon as it's dark."

Winry got up and walked to the door.

"Where you going?" Ed asked.

"I need something to eat. And a lot of coffee. I'm not gonna get any sleep till you get back."

"Go with her Hawkeye." Roy said.

"Yes sir." She put her hand around Winry and walked her out the door, closing it behind them. Now Roy stared at his subordinate from acrossed the room.

"Ed?"

"What?"

"Did you talk to her?"

"About what?"

"You know what."

He looked at him. "You really are way too interested in our life."

"Just looking out for you."

"Yea. I talked to her. Things are straitened out. I told her. Now since you've been meddling in my life, I'll meddle in yours. Why don't you tell Hawkeye? I know you've got enemies, but she's not exactly the type to be killed easily."

Roy stared at him, his jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"You're not hard to read Roy. She would walk through hell for you. And I'm pretty sure anyone who tried to hurt her would be dead before they realized they were even touched. Stop you're womanizing and tell her."

"Maybe. I just don't want to risk losing her."

"Believe me, you won't. Don't you wonder why she's chosen never to leave your side? Why she's so hell bent on protecting you? She loves you. You gave me advice, now I'm giving you advice. Take it Roy."

He sighed. "I'll try."

**Here we go people. Thing's are going to start getting good. I really do have fun writing this one. So I hope you're enjoing iy as much as I am.**

**Chapter Six**

Kimbly walked into the darkened space in the sewer. He was met by a very angry hooded man.

"I told you to stay here with him!"

"Sorry boss. Needed some food."

"Needed to get some more like it!"

"Huh?"

"I followed you! Do it again and I'll kill you!"

"Yes sir. Why are you so pissed?"

"Someone came down here for some fucking reason and almost ruined my plans! You do not leave again until this shit is over, do you understand?"

"Yea. I got it."

The hooded man turned away from him. Kimbly settled back in a chair and pulled out a bottle of vodka he had bought on the way back. He twisted the cap and took a swig from it, watching Al through the bottle. He pulled the bottle away and set it down on the ground. He could see Al's hate filled eyes glaring at him.

"What Elric?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Good money. And it cleans up the streets a little."

"The way he was talking it sounded like you just came back from screwing some hooker. Doesn't sound like you want the streets cleaned as you put it. What is really going on in your head Kimbly? You got some grudge against my brother?"

"It's nothing personal. I just want to get paid."

"At the expense of another's life! You're just like that fucking sick psychopath!"

"I ain't that bad."

"Bullshit! You're just like him!"

Kimbly got up and walked over to Al. He punched him hard in the face. Al's head bounced back and then forward. Kimbly grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Watch your words Elric. I have a short temper. Hate to see something happen to you."

"Hmf. You do that my brother will kill you both. Before that sick freak gets a hold of you himself and kills you for fucking with his plans."

"Shut the fuck up!"

He raised his hand to strike him again but another hand grabbed his. He turned around.

"The boys right. If you touch him again, I'll kill you just like those stupid bitches. Understand me?" He growled through gritted teeth.

"I got it."

The hooded man let his arm go and walked away. Kimbly took his frustrations out on the poor man still lying at Al's feet. Al actually heard the man grunt from the pain. Unbelievable. He was still alive.

Kimbly walked back to his bottle and picked it up, disappearing into the darkness. Al nudged the man at his feet with his foot.

"Hey. You okay mister?"

The scarred man grumbled a little in response. Al was happy the poor guy was still alive. He tried to move but Al advised him not to.

"Don't, just wait. Play dead. My brother will be here soon. Wait till then. He'll distract them and you can get me loose. Then we can help my brother."

The man moved so Al could hear him speak.

"Are you sure he's coming?"

"Yea. This sick bastard called him out. He's got some sort of grudge against him or something."

"Then I'll wait."

"It's for the best."

Both of them went silent. They would bide their time till Ed came.

Back at the dorms, Roy had left Ed alone. Hawkeye and Winry only returned for a moment. Hawkeye said she was going to take her to the gameroom on base for the time being. To try to get her mind off things. This left Ed alone. With his mind on everything. It was only about three in the afternoon. They weren't planning on leaving to the sewer till about ten o'clock. There they would have a final briefing some distance away from the entrance. In case there was a sentry. That was too long for Ed to wait. He had left the dorm and went to a liquor store. He came back with a bottle of spiced rum and a bottle of soda. He knew if anyone came back now he'd be in deep shit. And he knew if he drank too much he would jeopardize the mission to save his brother and to get this motherfucker. But he needed to take the edge off. He took off the lid of the rum and poured some into a glass. Then he opened the soda and poured that in, almost to the brim. He had filled the glass at least half full with rum though. More than he should have. Because he knew he'd do the same amount over and over till the bottle was empty. He stopped when the glass was half-empty. He couldn't do this. It could get his brother killed. He set the bottle aside and slowly got to his feet. He did feel a little dizzy because he hadn't eaten much before hand. He left a note to let them know what he was about to do. Then he turned and left. God. Winry was going to be angry with him. But he felt he had to do this himself. This was personnel. This asshole had killed their mother. He closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway. Careful not to be seen by anyone. He had a mission to accomplish.

Roy practically threw his chair through the window when Hawkeye came in and gave him the note. Winry was no where in sight. Hughes had taken her to his house and left her with Gracia. She just completely lost it when she read the note. So now Mustang stood fuming in his office, Hawkeye for the first time ever having a terrified expression on her face. Hughes had just returned in time to see the chair fly through the air. This even left him speechless. Something unusual for the ordinarily cheery man. Roy huffed as he tried to catch his breath. The dumb asshole had done it this time. He was in really deep shit. Because when he got his hands on him, he was gonna wish he was dead. Plus Ed had defied orders and was most likely to be court marshaled. If he wasn't killed that is.

Roy turned about and aptly kicked his desk as hard as he could. No amount of pulling strings could get Ed out of this one. Roy was powerless. But he thought maybe he could try to cover this up. Another favor the short idiot would owe him.

"Lieutenant! Get everyone together! We're going now!"

"Yes sir!"

She turned and left.

"Lieutenant colonel."

"Sir?"

"I need you to make sure the records speak nothing of this. As far as that's concerned, all went well. We're gonna cover Fullmetal's ass on this one."

"Yes sir."

Hughes left and Roy stood alone in his office. "Goddamn it Edward. You screwed up."

**Chapter Seven**

Ed stared at the entrance to the sewer. His heart was beating faster and faster. This was it. The final battle. He would make sure his brother got out of this safely, even though he knew he wouldn't. Al would probably hate him for this as much as Winry would. That's how thing's would have to be. He descended down the hill he was standing on and entered the sewers. It was dark and the smell was horrible. He covered his mouth and moved on. The slimy water covered his feet up to his ankles, and he almost fell a couple times. From the slimy water or from the alcohol, he didn't know. He didn't care. At the end of this tunnel was his brother, and the man who killed their mother. It ended here.

He emerged into a bright light that a moment before had not been there. He shielded his eyes as he adjusted.

"Welcome, Edward Elric."

He lowered his arm and watched as the hooded man descended upon him.

"You're just as I remember you boy. Those same bright golden eyes that were so full of hate, as you lay there watching me kill your mother."

Ed heard Al gasp off to his right somewhere. He didn't divert his eyes though. He would never take his eyes off this man. He would track his every move as best he could. Though his mind was befuddled.

"Dear young Elric. You couldn't save your mother that day, just like you couldn't save any of these women. You were too late. You aren't strong enough. Tell me. What could a short little squirt like you do anyway? Piss your pants?"

Ed took in every word, slowly allowing the anger to build in him. He would use that anger to survive as long as he could. For anger only got you so far. Then it killed you. But maybe it would be enough time for Al to be saved. Hopefully.

"What's the matter Elric? Nothing to say in your defense?"

"It would do me no good to make excuses. I was weak. And I was too late. That's all true. So I can't complain. Call me what you will. Say what you want. You're just giving me the fire I need to fight you. And I may not live through this fight, but I'll make damn sure I take you with me."

"Brother!"

"Al! Don't you dare watch any part of this fight! I don't want you to see! What I've become. What I'm about to do."

His breath reached the hooded man's nose and he could tell the boy had been drinking. The hooded man just smirked beneath his Vail.

"Liquid courage, young Elric?"

"Liquid stupidity." Ed let an almost sadistic smile curve upon his lips.

"Stupid boy with a death wish. You don't deserve the gift of life god gave you!"

"What god!? If there is one, neither of us is going to be seeing him when this is all said and done. You and me are gonna rot in hell together!"

Al was almost at tears with the words that were coming out of his brother's mouth. Ed was one of those truthful drinkers. It's just the truth that came out of Ed's mouth when he drank made you either want to beat the shit out of him, or cry for him. Because he refused to cry. And he refused to let anyone cry for him. Even though they all had on multiple occasions. He had always been looking for a way out of the pain of this world. And he had just found it.

While Ed had Al's captor distracted, the scarred man lifted himself off the floor and began to untie Al.

"Wait." Al whispered. "Where's Kimbly?"

Almost on cue, Kimbly burst from the darkness and tackled the scarred man to the floor. Al watched as the two men rolled away into the darkness.

"Shit." He mumbled as he tried to free himself. It was no use of course. He noticed a jagged piece of chipped cement against the wall. He started to rock himself back and forth till he tipped over. He didn't move for a moment. He wasn't sure if the hooded man had heard him. He hadn't. The commotion that Kimbly and the scarred man were making covered it up. He slowly began to inch his way towards the wall, using all the strength he had to pull himself along.

In the meantime the scarred man was kicking Kimbly's ass. Apparently he had way too much to drink. He had finished off the entire bottle of vodka. The hooded man began to glance back at the two fighting men. If he did, he would see Al inching across the floor.

"Hey! Dumbass! Don't take your eyes off an enemy! Don't you know the basics of a fight!?"

He turned his attention back to Ed.

"So, it is a fight you want, is it?"

"Hell yea." That sadistic smile appeared again.

"So be it. But you will be the only one to die today."

"We'll see."

Ed was the first to attack. He lunged screaming like a madman at the hooded man. He smacked into him and they both collided painfully with the floor. Ed rolled away from the hooded man on impact and fought to get back to his feet. The hooded man did as well, but his hood had fallen away from his face. It revealed a very pale looking face. The face of a very tired man. And the face of a man hell bent to finish what he started. Ed stared at him, all the case files running through his head at once. He'd seen a picture of this man in one of his dad's reports. And now the face of the man on that terrible day returned to full color. They were truly the same. And now the name in the reports came to him.

"Huskisson." He growled.

"So you dug up the gut's to read your dear daddy's reports? Didn't think you would, with how much you hate the man."

"So, you must know every thing about us?"

"Oh yes. Including that saucy little dish you lust after. The childhood friend you love more than your own life. When I kill you and your brother, I'll take her. I'll make it nice and slow for her. Enjoy every piece of her I remove. And all you'll be able to do is watch from the bowls of hell, knowing that you couldn't save her either."

Al stopped in place when he heard those words come from that sick freaks mouth. The vision in his head almost making him vomit. But he knew that what was going on in Ed's head, was not pretty. The sick bastard would pay dearly for his remark.

And indeed something in Ed just seemed to snap. He felt like a demon had just been let loose in side of him. He let the feeling overtake him.

"You will never hurt another woman! And you will not touch Winry!" It almost looked like flames were rising in his eyes. That's how angry he had become. The plan of making Ed so angry he'd screw up, was all but lost. That anger would just blind him from his human side. This man was liable to die a horrible death.

Outside Roy and his band were silently approaching the entrance to the sewers. You could hear the conversations echoing out of the drainage pipe. It sounded like Ed. And he was more pissed then anyone had ever heard him before. It was followed by a scream that didn't at all sound human. Caution thrown to the wind, they rushed in.

Al sawed away at the ropes that bound him till eventually they broke free. He quickly got to his feet and ran to the scarred man first. Ed was holding his own for the time being, but Kimbly had forced the scarred man to the ground. He had the jagged remains of his vodka bottle trained on the scarred mans throat. Al grabbed another loose piece of concrete and smashed Kimbly in the back of the head. He fell limply forward onto the scarred man. Al quickly yanked Kimbly off and checked on the scarred man. He was breathing heavily, but he was okay. He gave Al a thumbs up and smiled slightly. Al returned the smile half-heartedly, for his attention turned back to his brother. He was pummeling the bastard's face in. You could hear the gurgling as the man tried to breathe. Al and the scarred man both got to their feet to go and stop him when they saw something that made their hearts drop.

"Brother!" Al screamed out as Huskisson produced a blade and buried it deep into Edwards's chest. "No!"

Huskisson pushed Ed off and got to his feet and stood over him. Al ran screaming at him, the scarred man too late to grab him. He was back handed by Huskisson and bounced across the floor. The scarred man ran to his side to check on him. He was hurting, but he was okay. Now he got to his feet to help Ed, when a shot rang out. Everything went quiet. Ed could just barely see the shooter before his vision blurred and his world went black.

Al looked up, half expecting to see Hawkeye. He wasn't prepared for who it truly was.

Huskisson was still standing for a few moment's after the bullet ripped through his chest. Then he coughed up blood and said one final thing before falling over dead.

"You……..win……Hoenheim."

Al was breathless. He couldn't speak. It was their father. He was back. His jaw shook as he tried to speak. "Dad.?" He weakly questioned. Then all the shock went away as he looked to his brother, a large puddle of blood pooling beneath him. "Brother!" He shakily got to his feet and ran to him, their father following suit. The scarred man soon followed. All three of them knelt next to Ed. He was still breathing, but it was very shallow.

It was then that Hawkeye burst into the room, the others close behind. Roy stared at the man looking up at him.

"Hoenheim?" Then he saw Ed's bleeding body sprawled out on the floor. "Shit! Coreman!"

They moved in quickly and ran to Ed's side.

"He's stopped breathing!" One of them yelled.

"Brother!" Al yelled. He had to be dragged away by his father. He fought the whole time.

"Don't son. Let them do their work."

He turned and buried his face into his father's chest. He just cried.

"We got him back!" The medic yelled. "Let's get him out of here! We need to get him to a hospital fast!" They carted Ed out as fast as they could. Al and his father followed quickly behind. Now the others were left with an eerie silence. Roy walked over to the corpse that lay on the ground, his eyes still open. He didn't move to close them as he would a normal person. This man didn't deserve peace in the afterlife. Next he looked to the scarred man who still knelt nearby. The man said nothing. He just looked at Roy. Then he pointed to the far corner.

"One of your boy's is over there. Kimbly I think his name is, or was, or whatever. The youngest brother cracked him over the head pretty good saving me. I'm not sure if he's alive."

"We'll check in to it. In the meantime, don't go anywhere. I want to know what the fuck happened here."

"A sick case of revenge, I'd say." The scarred man mumbled. Roy glared at him before speaking again. "Armstrong! Hawkeye! Go check on that chicken shit Kimbly!"

"Yes sir!" They said together as they ran towards his sprawled out body. Roy glared back at the corpse that lay at his feet. "You better hope he lives. Not that it's gonna matter much to you now."

Havoc watched as they rushed a pretty injured man passed him. A moment later he heard Furey scream that it was Ed. The cigarette he had in his mouth dropped to the ground. Ed just looked like a giant bloodstain. He soon saw Al and Hoenheim swiftly follow behind. Soon Hughes came running up as they rushed Ed into the ambulance and tore ass out of there.

"What happened!?" He yelled, out of breath.

"He was stabbed in the chest." Roy said as he emerged from the sewer Hawkeye and Armstrong close behind dragging a moaning Kimbly.

"Take Kimbly to the military prison for now. We'll fuck with him later." Roy instructed Hughes. "Then get to the hospital. Bring Winry."

"Is that a good idea?"

"It's only fair. She'd be pissed if he were to die and she wasn't there with him."

"You got it Roy."

They led Kimbly over to the prisoner transport and literally threw him into the back, slamming the doors shut. Hughes moved to get in the front passenger side and they drove away. The coroner moved to start his work on Huskisson's body. No one was really in the mood to do anything at this point. But it had to be done.

"Falman?" Roy called out.

"Sir?"

"Get that place cleared. Check every corner. Then you can come to the hospital if you want. All of you." He said, looking to Furey and Havoc.

"Sir."

"Hawkeye, Armstrong, lets go. We got to get to the hospital."

They nodded and headed to the car.

**Chapter Eight**

Everyone waited in the waiting room while Ed was in surgery. Everyone consisted of Roy, Hawkeye, Armstrong, Hughes, Fuery, Falman, Havoc, Al, Hoenheim, Gracia, Elicia, and Winry. They all sat in a quiet waiting game. Three hours passed and there had still been no word. Then at last the door to the room opened and the doctor entered. Winry and Al were the first to jump to their feet. The doctor didn't look so happy.

"Doctor?" Al questioned.

"He made it through the surgery. We put him into the recovery room and his vitals started to drop. We managed to stabilize him, but he's slipped into a coma. It's… the blade was so close to his heart. We had to be so careful. His body couldn't take the stress."

"So, what are you saying?" Hoenheim asked.

"His body is shutting itself down. He's been through so much stress that his body couldn't take this final blow."

"All this stress?" Roy asked. "You know about it all?"

"He was coming here every once in a while for treatment for his alcoholism and his depression. One day he just quit coming."

"Is….is there a chance he'll pull through?" Winry asked.

"It's about a five percent chance out of a hundred. Once a body starts to shut down, it's beyond our control. We can keep him on life support, but that's only staving off the inevitable. I'm sorry. But I don't think he's going to make it." He looked solemnly at all of them before he turned and left the room. The room was left in a sort of haze. Everyone disbelieving that this was happening. But at the same time knowing that he had chose this path, and this was the only way it could end. Finally the silence was broken when Winry let out a sob and bolted from the room. Al went after her, running down the hallway. He caught her just as she was going for the elevator. He grabbed a hold of her and tried to pull her back.

"Let go of me Al! Let me fucking go!!!"

He didn't. He held her tightly as she fought against him.

"Damn it Winry! Stop! This isn't going to help. Running away won't make this go away. We have to face this. No matter how this ends. Even if he……."

"Don't! Don't you dare say it Al! He can't die! That stupid little fucker can't leave us like this! He can't leave. I need him. I love him. He can't go." She was all but mumbling between sobs now. She gripped onto Al, shaking miserably. He wrapped his arms around her. Hoenheim appeared, he was out of breath.

"I knew it was you." He stated breathlessly. "The whole hospital could hear that." He took a moment to catch his breath. "Come here Winry." He held out his arm and beckoned her to him. She hiccuped before she let go of Al and just collapsed to the floor. They both went to her and pulled her up so she was sitting with her legs beneath her. They heard footsteps stampeding towards them and soon Hawkeye and Roy showed up behind them. Hawkeye immediately bent down and took a hold of Winry.

"Let me." She said as she pulled Winry to her feet and helped her away. They could hear Hawkeye talking as they walked away.

"When did you eat last?"

Hoenheim backed against the wall and slid down it. Finally sitting on the floor. He just covered his face. For the first time in Al's life, he saw his father cry. It kind of scared him at first. Finally he bent down next to his father and touched his shoulder.

"Dad?"

Hoenheim looked up at his son and then pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry son. This is all my fault. If I would have just came home, you're mother would still be alive. And your brother would be okay right now. I'm so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. Forgive me."

"I'm not mad at you dad." Al said between sobs. "You were trying to protect us. You thought it was the right way. Just forget about that. We need you here now dad. We need you now."

Roy looked at the two men. They didn't care if anyone saw them, crying like little girls. The thing he would never let himself do. He turned away from the scene. He couldn't take any more. He rounded the corner and walked right into Hughes.

"You okay Roy?"

"Yea. Don't worry about it." He looked at the scowl Hughes had on his face. "What?"

"Right after everything was finished in the sewers we called Hakuro to let him know."

"And?"

"We just got informed. He killed himself. His wife found him hanging in the garage."

"Jesus Christ. How many more people are gonna die because of this case?"

"I don't know. For god's sake, Winry's already losing it. I hope she doesn't choose the path of death too. She's gonna stay at our place so we can keep an eye on her."

Roy just shook his head. This was more than even he could take,

"I gotta go. I can't stay in this death house any longer."

"Roy!"

"Don't worry about me. I just need a drink."

Hughes just watched as he walked away. "Hasn't anyone learned from what happened here. Alcohol doesn't help anyone. It won't take the pain away. It just causes more."

He went back to his wife and daughter who were still waiting in the waiting room.

Winry fidgeted with the food that was sitting before her. She just had no will to eat. Her thoughts were completely on Ed. She just wanted to be next to him at that moment. But the doctor said that for the first day he should just be left to recover somewhat. They needed time to prepare for what they would see anyway.

"You have to eat." Hawkeye said gently.

"I can't!" She sobbed.

Hughes and Gracia walked in with Elicia and took in the scene.

"Winry?" Gracia cautiously spoke. "Why don't you come stay with us for a bit. It would be good for you."

"How would it be good? It won't save Ed."

"It'll save you." Hawkeye interrupted.

She stared coldly at her. "I don't care about myself! Don't talk like he's dead already! You have no fucking right!"

"Winry." Hughes sat down next to her. "Don't be angry with her. She's worried about you. Nobody wants Ed to die. But nobody wants you to either. To see you this way. It's understandable for you to act this way, anyone would. But is this the way Ed would want you to be? How he would want you to treat yourself?"

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to flow again.

"Let's go, please?" He said again. At last she stood up and they helped her out of the building. They promised to bring her back the next day when they were allowed to see him. Hawkeye watched sadly as they helped her into the car. After he shut the door, Hughes moved around to the driver's side.

"Hughes!" Hawkeye called before he got in. "Did you see where Roy went?"

He gave her a rather pissed look, but it wasn't directed at her. "He's at the fucking bar." He said. Then he got into the car and pulled away. Now it was her turn to be pissed. "Roy, you dumb asshole. You and Ed are the same. You're faced with a problem you can't handle you head to a bottle right away." She headed to her own car. It was time Roy got a piece of her mind.

Roy downed another shot while his mind spaced out. He would never admit it, but Edward and Alphonse were like little brothers to him. He couldn't think of life without either of them. And life would become particularly bland without Ed. He raised his hand and the bartender came over and poured him another shot. He sighed as he looked at Roy's spaced out expression. You got a lot of their kind in the bars these days. People who had lost all hope, or people dear to them. The barkeep looked up as the door to the bar opened. A look of fear seemed to wash over him and he quickly backed away from his position. Hawkeye had entered. Everyone knew her reputation and didn't do anything to upset her. As he watched her walk over to Roy, his pity for the man grew. He was fucked.

"Roy." The anger was there. It was unmistakable. He turned around, still sober enough to know he was in trouble.

"Get up. We're leaving."

"I'm not done yet." He raised the glass to his lips but she grabbed it from him and poured it out on the counter.

"There. Now you're finished. Let's go."

He grabbed his coat from the stool next to him and headed to the door with her.

"Put those on his tab!" Hawkeye yelled as they left. The poor barkeep just nodded. He was just glad she was gone and his bar was in one piece.

Hawkeye shoved him into the backseat of her car and then moved around to get in. Before she got a chance to start the car, Roy began to complain.

"I'm your superior officer. You can't ower me aowound like that." He slurred a bit. She spun around so fast he had no time to react.

"Listen to yourself! You can't even speak straight! Edward always emptied a bottle to try and deal with his problems and look where it got him! And after all that you go and do the same damn thing!? What the fuck is wrong with you men!? Do you all do stupid shit like this!?"

He was speechless. He had been on the receiving end of her wrath many times before, but she had never been like this. But her anger seemed to be tinged with a bit of pain and fear. It would be wrong to continue this fight with her.

"Hawkeye." He spoke slowly so he wouldn't slur. "I'm sorry. I wanted to make it all go away."

"This isn't going to make anything go away. When you wake up in the morning with a pounding headache, all these events will still have happened. And Ed will still be in a coma. Roy, this isn't going to help you at all."

She stared at him, stunned. She could see tears in his eyes. The liquid sparkling in the orange glow from the sunset. She'd never really seen him cry. She'd seen him in so much pain before. But he never let it show so much. Nor would he have if he hadn't just downed so much alcohol that he had no control over it. Before she could stop herself, she reached over the backseat and pulled him close to her. She hugged him tightly and cried. He felt her tears fall on his cheek and roll down his face. Soon he returned the embrace. He needed her so much right now. He wanted her to stay by his side. There was no way he could deal with this on his own.

She felt him shake against her as he finally let the tears fall at full force. It was just something he couldn't hold inside anymore.

"You're gonna stay with me for now Roy. Please?"

He nodded against her. "Yea. I need you there Riza."

She froze at the sound of her first name. She didn't like seeing him so weak like this. Boldly, she put her lips close to his ear and whispered to him.

"I love you Roy. I don't like seeing you this way." Now she waited, expecting his rejection. She felt him tense when she said that, then he relaxed.

"I wanted to tell you that for so long." He sobbed. "I just don't feel worthy of you. I mean, look at me. Fucking look at what I am!"

"Shhhh. Forget that. I just want to be there for you."

"Thank you Riza. I love you so much. I just……couldn't deal with it. What if he does die?"

"I can't say it won't happen, but I can't say it will either. When it goes out of the doctors hands, it goes into gods."

"Yea, the one person Ed doesn't believe in"

She sighed and held him a bit longer before driving home.

**Chapter Nine**

Winry cautiously entered the hospital room. Al and his father were already there. Gracia stood behind Winry, her hands on her shoulders. Winry could feel her grip tighten when they saw Ed. He was so pale and a long tube was running down and into his throat. It was indeed the only thing that was keeping him alive. She slowly walked in trying to choke back the tears. He looked so frail. She stopped at his bedside. Al stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"How you guys doing Al?"

"As best as we can. I've just never seen him like this before. I don't like seeing him this way."

She nodded, not trusting her voice. Al let her take his seat and then left the room. He needed a break. He sadly gave a mumbled hello to Gracia as he walked by. He bumped into Hughes as he entered the hallway.

"Hey Al. Why don't we talk." Gracia smiled lightly as they walked out of sight.

Back in Ed's room, Winry was holding Ed's hand tightly. She was whispering quietly to him, beckoning him not to give up. That they needed him.

Hoenheim gently put his hand on her shoulder. She just looked up at him and smiled half-heartedly.

"We'll make it through this Winry. I still believe he can too. And I think your voice will be what helps him. You two have always been so close since you were very little. Trisha and I," He started as a look of pain crossed his face, "We always believed that you two would get married one day. We just knew it. I know that you will never give up on him. And he would never give up on you."

She smiled a little more. "We just have to have faith."

"Faith is what keep's us all going. Even Ed. Even though he wouldn't think so. It was his faith and love for you and Al that has kept him going this long."

She nodded. Maybe there was still hope.

Outside Al settled down on a bench and pulled a small red box from his pocket. Hughes watched in shock as Al lit up a cigarette.

"Didn't know you smoked Alphonse."

"Picked up my own bad habit because of my ignorant brother. Maybe he and I aren't really any different."

Hughes sat down next to him and thought what to say.

"Hm, he can be a handful. But life would have been so different for all of us if we never would have met him."

"Yea, you wouldn't be pulling your hair out of your head in worry over that damn idiot."

"Does cussing about him make you feel better Al?"

"I don't know!" He yelled, jumping to his feet. "Nothing makes me feel better about him! He's my big brother, the one I'm supposed to look up to! The one who's supposed to look out for me! And all I've done for the last five years is baby-sit him!"

He sat down in an attempt to catch his breath.

"I do it because I love my brother. But I didn't know how much longer I could do it. How much longer I could get up at one or two in the morning and go pick the drunken asshole up! I just wanted my old brother back. Can you imagine what it's like to spend at least three days out of every month trying to stop your brother from killing himself? And one night he almost killed Winry. The gun went off and it just missed her. It's… its just too much Hughes. I can't do it anymore. I just want my brother back."

He took a long drag from his cigarette, trying to calm his nerves.

"I didn't know how bad it really was. He always hid that from us."

"He didn't want anyone to get involved in his bullshit, as he put it. You know how he is, you shouldn't be surprised."

Al flicked the cigarette to the ground and stood. He breathed in the cool spring air.

"It's a beautiful day, huh Hughes? It would be a bad day for Ed to die." Then he went back inside. Hughes didn't move. This family was in more pain then any of them had let on. As he got up to go back inside as well, an MP ran up to him.

"Sir!"

Hughes turned back around. "What is it?"

"You're needed back at headquarters sir. Kimbly told us a whole bunch of nasty shit. He led us to a place and, well, you have to see it to believe it. It's pretty bad."

"Okay."

He turned to look back at the hospital. Al was still in the entranceway, like he was coming back out side. He had heard.

"Al! Tell my wife I'll be back in a bit!"

He nodded and watched as Hughes left with the MP. "What now?" He mumbled.

Hughes had to swallow back the bile. He was in a vast room back in the warehouse district. It was the room next to where Huskisson had killed his victims. The walls were painted in blood. There was hardly a spot where the original color showed through. And worse, pinned to the walls were at least fifty more dissected bodies. Below them were shelves that had bottles with formaldehyde in them. Inside of that, were all the organs he had taken from the bodies. The room was a picture from a horror movie. And it smelled horrible.

"Oh my god." That was all Hughes could say. Kimbly was standing behind him, being held by two MP's.

"The fucker was sadistic, but he really did a good job." Kimbly said with a broad smile. Unable to control any of his emotions anymore, Hughes spun around and smashed him in the face. He flew from the MP's grip and smacked to the floor. Hughes bent down and grabbed his collar.

"You do realize you'll probably get the death sentence for your part in this Kimbly? So shut your smug little mouth.!" He slammed his head to the floor. He stood up and looked at the two MP's. "Maybe he needs to learn a bit." He said as he left the room. All he heard from behind him was the screams of pain Kimbly let out as the MP's exacted their revenge on him. Hughes was through being professional in this case. Now he let it be personal.

Mustang sat in his office rubbing his aching head. Riza was right. He was wishing he hadn't drank the night before. He wasn't even supposed to be in the office today, but the Fuer called him in. Riza came for support. She knew what was coming.

"I Saw Fullmetal's medical chart general. He had alcohol in his system. He went on that case drunk!?"

Roy grabbed at his head as the yelling pained his already throbbing head.

"And from the looks of it he's not the only one with a drinking problem. I'm not running an outfit of drunken idiots!"

"May I speak sir?"

"You may."

"He was sober before we were to start the mission. And yes he had alcohol in his system, but it wasn't enough to effect his judgement. He knew what he was doing when he left. I was stupid enough to leave him alone. He took off without our knowing. But he was going for his brother. He left a note so we would come right away. I'm pretty sure the only life at risk here, was Edwards."

Fuer Bradley sighed. "That doesn't excuse his actions. Or yours. You were going to cover all of this up."

He looked up, surprised.

"I know you Mustang. I knew you would do anything to protect him. I'll let him off easy, if he lives. But if he does in fact live, he will be discharged. I'll make it honorable though. We owe that young man so much. Either way, no one will know about him drinking. As far as their concerned, his injuries were too great to keep him in the military."

"Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me. Edward still has to pull through first. And I hope he does." He turned and left. Roy sighed and buried his head on his desk.

"Roy?"

He looked up at Hawkeye. "Can you take me to the hospital?"

"Of course." She said, a solemn smile on her face.

Winry had fallen asleep at Ed's side. Hoenheim had left her alone with him and went to talk to the others in the hallway. Hughes had returned and told them quietly what they had seen. They didn't even know about those other women. Their families probably just wrote them off because of their profession. They were never reported missing. Then there was a beeping from Ed's room. They heard Winry scream for help and watched as the doctor and three nurses ran down the hallway and into his room. One of the nurses had to remove Winry from the room. Al took hold of her and the nurse went back inside, shutting the door. Roy and Riza came running down the hallway when they heard the screaming.

"What happened?" He all but demanded.

"He just stopped breathing." Winry sobbed.

They could hear the commotion coming from Ed's room. They could hear the doctor yelling.

"He's going into cardiac arrest! Get me the paddles!"

They could hear the buzzing of the paddles as they tried to bring Ed back. Winry buried her head in Al's chest and just shut down. She was so tired she couldn't even cry anymore. Al just gripped her tightly. After a few agonizing moments the doctor exited the room. They looked at him, not really expecting any good news. They all knew he was going to say Ed was dead. The doctor leaned against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We got him back, but barely. I think it was more him than us. I think he's trying to fight. But it's still up in the air. He's not in good shape. A cardiac arrest can usually mean the end. But at the same time, people have them and still pull through. I know doctors don't usually say this, but it's a matter of faith now."

He left and walked down to the lounge. He looked exhausted. He was trying hard to save Ed. And for now, he had.

"A matter of faith huh?" Roy said. They looked to him. They knew all too well what he was thinking.

A whole month went by and Ed was still in a coma. But at least he was still alive. They had taken Ed off of life support and he was holding his own. They had taken him off so he wouldn't suffer anymore, but he didn't quit. He was fighting. Winry wouldn't leave his side. She started staying there every night with Al and their father. She seemed to be getting better, since Ed was trying to fight.

Another half month went by. It was early in the morning, the sun having just risen. Winry was asleep in the chair next to his bed, still holding his hand. He slowly blinked his eyes open, trying to take in his surroundings. By the white walls and the beeping he could tell he was in the hospital. He was alive.

Now he looked over to his right, he could feel the warmth on his hand. Winry was asleep there, her head resting on the bed. He reached his other arm around and touched her cheek. She moaned slightly and then she smiled. That made him smile too. He struggled to talk, but it had been so long. It came out in gurgled spurts. But it was enough to wake Winry up. She blinked multiple times. As if trying to figure out if she was dreaming. She wasn't.

"Oh god. Ed" She stood up and touched his cheek, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Thank god." She whispered.

"Win….Winry….I'm sorry. I," She put her finger to his lips.

"Shhhh. Save your strength. And don't say you're sorry. I'm just glad you're alive."

Al and his father stood in the doorway, smiling. At least this one turned out with a happy ending.

But somewhere in the depths of the city, a ritual was going on. A giant circle was drawn on the floor and a hooded person stood before it, chanting. It glowed brightly in a deep red as the man raised his arms into the air. He turned as someone entered the room.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"Yes sir. Though it wasn't easy. I had to kill quite a few guards."

"No matter. At least we have it. Bring in the corpse and place him in the center of the circle."

The other man stared cautiously at the circle.

"Don't worry. It's not fully active yet. Nothing will happen to you."

The other reluctantly nodded and left the room. When he returned, he was pulling a body bag along with him. He dragged it to the center and un-zipped it, pulling the body out. Husskisson's body. As he laid him down in the circle he heard a clapping from behind him. He swiftly turned about.

"I thought you said……."

"We still need a sacrifice. Don't worry. You're dying for a good cause."

"NO!" He tried to run from the circle but he was too late. The hooded one put his hands to the circle. All that could be heard was the man's screaming.

"For you my lord. You will walk in this world again very soon." He mumbled.

**Chapter Ten**

**Alchemy**

Ed sat talking with Winry in his hospital room. They were laughing about something when Hughes entered.

"Hey Ed. You're looking better."

"I'm sure feeling better."

"Which is why I really don't want to tell you this."

"What is it?"

"Husskisson's body disappeared from the morgue."

"What?" He pushed himself up a little more on the bed.

"He apparently was the leader of a cult. We're pretty sure a member of his cult stole the body."

"What kind of cult?" Winry asked.

"It's an ancient art that hasn't been seen in centuries. Its called alchemy."

"Alchemy?"

"Yes." Hughes said as he sat down. "It was an ancient art. Its practitioners were trying to make lead into gold. Among other things. They were trying to create a stone called the Philosophers Stone. It was said it could heal injuries and illness. But that it could also prolong life."

"That's a little hard to swallow." Ed said as he scrunched up his face. "Do you think they may be trying to use this mythical stone to bring their leader back from the dead?"

"That may be what they believe. But not me."

"So maybe there's more to this guy than we thought." Ed said. "So what now?"

"Nothing yet. You just rest and we'll keep checking in to this. I don't know what's going on here but it's nothing good." Hughes got up and headed to the door. "And Edward? Rest. I mean it. Let us handle this for a while."

"Got it."

Hughes gave a small smile and left the room.

Ed has his thinking face on. Winry knew better than to bother him but she wanted to know what was on his mind.

"Ed?"

"Alchemy? Have you heard anything about it?"

"Not really. Just that it was something like chemistry."

"Same here."

"I can probably shed some light on it for you."

Ed looked up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Dad? When did you get back?"

"You didn't tell him yet?"

"Sorry. With him waking up I was just so happy I forgot."

"That's okay." Hohenheim moved into the room and sat down in the chair that Hughes had been in only moments before. Ed just glared at him.

"Don't Ed. He's the one that killed Husskisson."

"You did?"

"I couldn't let him hurt my children. I wasn't there before to stop this hellish event. And I'm sorry for it. I miscalculated his moves. I'm so sorry son."

"Don't. Just tell me what you know. I'll decide later if I want to forgive you."

"Ed."

"Don't Winry. He has a right to hate me. Trisha would still be alive if I had been there."

Ed looked down at his folded hands, not wanting to make eye contact with either of them.

"Son?"

"Just tell me what you know."

Hohenheim sighed and started to explain. "Alchemists dealt with a lot of things. But yes, for the most part they were looking to make lead into gold and to find eternal life. Great leaders hired many alchemists to try to find the elusive things they searched for. As far as anyone knows, they all failed and it was soon outlawed because it was found to be too dangerous. They would drink their concoction to test to see if they had found the great elixir. Many of them died from poisoning themselves. Mostly with mercury. Afterwards it evolved into chemistry. And that is where it stands today. Although many people still practice it. And it is said that they found another way to use it. Calling on special powers through the use of giant circles."

Winry scrunched up her face. "But isn't that witchcraft?"

"One would think. But it works on many different levels than witchcraft. Although on certain levels they are alike."

"Okay, so what do you think their up to …dad?" Winry could here the struggle in his voice as he tried to choke the word out.

"I'm not sure. But if they took his body, then their trying to bring him back from the dead."

"You can't bring the dead back to life." Ed iterated.

"With this power anything is possible. There is something called a homunculus. A created human. It carries the dead person's identity. But they have various life spans and I'm not sure if they have the memories of the deceased person. I don't even know if the soul is called back to posses the body. So little is known about the subject because so few have ever pulled any sort of transmutation off. Although there is a rumor that someone has and that a homunculus had been walking this world for hundreds of years."

"That's hard to believe."

"I know."

"How do you know so much about this old man?"

Hohenheim just looked at his son. "You don't need to know that. I don't want you more involved then you already are."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

Hohenheim just got up and left the room. "Old man!" Ed tried to fight his way to his feet as Winry tried her best to hold him down.

"Ed, don't."

"He's not telling me something!"

"Maybe it's for the best."

"Damn it old man!"

"Edward! Stop it!"

He went limp in her arms and when she looked to him she saw that he passed out. "That's what you get you stupid idiot."

Hohenheim stood against the wall outside his son's room. He couldn't tell him the truth right now. Ed was too weak to deal with any of this right now. He hated him enough as it was.

"Hohenheim?"

He looked up to see Roy standing there.

"Roy."

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You know what."

Hohenheim sighed and walked outside with Roy. They picked a direction and walked, neither saying much at the moment.

"Von Hohenheim."

He turned his eyes to Roy. "You need to tell your sons the truth of things. What it was you were doing up north."

"You shouldn't even know about this."

"I'm nosey. And it coincides with what's going on here. What about the homunculus?"

Hohenheim stopped and dropped his eyes to the ground. "I'm not sure you'd be able to understand."

"Try me."

"Let's go somewhere more private."

They walked off to a park area and found a spot where there were few people. They settled down on a park bench.

"Talk to me Hohenheim."

"I know what you want to know. About the homunculus. The one created hundreds of years ago. I was sent to destroy it. And I did. But I got curious. I started to learn as much about alchemy and creating a homunculus as I could. To create a homunculus is a process called human transmutation. You combine all the elements that make up the human body and a few other trace elements in a vat in the middle of a specialized circle. You put your hands to the circle to activate it. In fact you do that to perform any kind of transmutation. And so a homunculus is born." Hohenheim looked sadly at the ground.

"Hohenheim? What have you done?"

"To create something of equal value must be lost. That's what they say. And they're right." He pulled up his sleeve on his left arm and showed it to Roy. Roy gasped.

"It's fake."

"This is what I paid to create a homunculus. What I paid to bring my wife back from the dead. And what I brought back…wasn't even her. It…was something else."

"Hohenheim?"

"All I could do for whatever it was that I created…was to kill it. It was just a blob of nothing. Life in some form of primordial soup. All it did was cry out for me to kill it. To end the pain. And so I brought a sledgehammer down on its head and buried the body."

Roy stared at him. He had nothing he could possibly say. What could you say to something like this? This shouldn't even be possible.

"There is something you must never ever do Roy." He looked up at last. "Play god."

Then he got up and began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" Roy yelled as he got to his feet.

"You must stay with Edward an Alphonse. Their lives are in danger."

"And what about you? Where are you going?"

"To atone for my sins. Protect my boys. When a homunculus is 'born' they have no real mind of their own. Their mentality is shaped by the one who created them. And they're stronger than any living creature on this planet." Hohenheim stopped and turned back to Roy. "Be careful Roy. This goes deeper than you could ever imagine. All you believe may very well be a lie. Watch your back." And with that he walked away. Roy stood alone in a confused state.

"What do I do now?"

Deep in the recesses of the Eastern headquarters Kimbly was being interrogated. Thus far he hadn't said much. But his tormentor's orders were to not relent on his interrogations. Kimbly will talk before he dies. He was chained up from the ceiling at the moment. Blood dripping from many different parts of him.

"Do you like the taste of your own blood asshole?! This is only some of what was done to those poor women! And I would do worse to you if I could, but the higher-up's want you alive as long as possible."

"And as long as I don't talk I live, right?" He asked defiantly.

"You son of a bitch!" He was about to strike him again when the door opened. Light poured in on the two, blinding them.

"Who the hell?" He brought his hand up to block his eyes from the light. The last thing he saw was the spray of his own blood as it escaped him. He gurgled as he fell to the ground, dead.

"I was wondering when you would come."

A hooded man walked in and looked into his eyes. To Kimbly it felt like the man was burning his way into his soul. "Come Kimbly. Our master has decided it's time for you to claim your reward."

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Price to Pay**

Ed sat up in the bed the next morning and stared at Roy. He was pretty pissed. Winry just sat in the chair by the bed. Deciding to stay out of this one.

"What do you mean he's gone?!"

"He left yesterday."

"Where the fuck did he go?!"

"He didn't say. He just told me that you and Al were in great danger and that I should keep an eye on you."

"In danger from what?!"

Roy just looked at him. He knew what Ed would do if he told him everything now. Especially about what his father had attempted. He decided he would only tell him part of it right now. It was going to be bad enough trying to keep him in the hospital bed with what he would tell him.

"You're dad was sent up north to kill something called a homunculus. It's a false human created through alchemy. And their hella strong according to your father. This could be what Husskisson and his cult was involved in."

"A false human?" Ed questioned. Winry looked just as perplexed.

"Yea. I didn't believe it either. But this may be why they took Husskisson's body. They may be trying to bring him back this way. But your father said that these things wouldn't have a mind of their own. That it was easily shaped by its creator. And that the soul may not return to the body. It may or may not gain the memories of the person it was molded from. But if these guys are trying this, then they must have some form of memory."

"This is nuts Mustang."

"I know Ed. But you're father wouldn't make this shit up."

Ed took the time to think for a moment. If this was what was going on and his dad was this freaked out about this then they could be in real trouble.

"Okay. Let's say all this is possible. How do we take one out if we have to?"

"Your dad didn't say. I think he want's you to stay out of this one."

"Well he could have at least told us in case we had no choice but to fight one."

"Ed? I know you don't remember much about your dad since you were so young when he left. But you'd still know him better then anyone. What is he thinking?"

"He wants to finish this to repent. He went off to die basically." Roy grew a shocked expression on his face while Winry gasped.

"How can you say that so casually?" Winry asked.

"Because he knows there's nothing he could do to stop his father anyway." Roy said. "Hohenheim can be a stubborn man. Just like you Ed."

Ed just huffed and looked away. He had hated his father for so long when he just up and left like that. But then he learned the truth. After that he really wanted to see his dad again. And all he had gotten were a few moments with him talking about alchemy no less. Not the kind of conversation he would have wanted to have with him the first time they met again. His dad was gone again and he wouldn't get that chance now. He loved his father. He really did. But he had to stay strong at the moment. So he stayed turned away so the others wouldn't see that he was crying.

"Ed?" Winry questioned out of concern. He just shook his head.

"Roy? I know he told you everything. You better tell me. Don't hide anything from me."

"Ed, I'm not hideing anything from..."

"Bullshit!" Ed screamed as he cut him off. Like you said. I would know my father best. He wouldn't tell me something. And you're not telling me something either! Tell me!"

Winry looked to Roy. She seemed to be lost. She thought he should know but at the same time she knew how he would react.

"I can't Ed. You just rest and don't worry about it."

"Don't tell me not to worry about it! That's my father! And he's going off to do something I can't let him do it! Al would be sad!" He was looking at them now. Tears streaking down his face. "Roy? Where did he go?"

Ed sounded so hurt. Roy sighed as he looked at him. It really hurt him to see him this way. But what could he tell him?

"Ed. I really don't know where he went. He wouldn't tell me. I'm sorry."

Ed pushed himself off the bed and slowly stood up.

"Ed! Don't!" Winry yelled as she ran over to help him as he almost fell over. He took ahold of her arm for support.

"I'm okay. But I have to do this."

"You're still hurt Ed!"

"She's right Fullmetal. Lay back down."

"No! This whole thing...I know it's not over! And dad's involved somehow! What did he say to you Roy?"

"You'll go whether I tell you or not, won't you?"

"You know me Roy."

He sighed deeply again. "Sit down Ed. You won't like this."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimbly entered the dark room and looked around cautously. Something about this wasn't sitting right with him. The hooded figure led him through the room without a word. Kimbly had trouble keeping up with him because he couldn't see anything. Yet this hooded man wasn't having any difficulty at all. At last they came to a door and the hooded man un-locked it and swung the door open. Light from the room beyond poured through and Kimbly had to cover his eyes from the blinding light.

"Enter Kimbly." The hooded man spoke. His voice now in a desturbing low growl. He just shook it off and pushed passed the figure. As he passed though he got a look at the figures face and tried to turn back out of fear. But it was too late. He was violently shoved into the room. The door slamming and locking behind him.

"Shit!" He slammed himself as hard as e could against the door. Repeating the action over and over.

"That won't do any good Kimbly."

He stopped after hearing the voice. That voice shouldn't be posible. Slowly Kimbly turned around.

"How? You're dead?"

Slowly the man emerged from the shadows. The lips of the once dead man curling into a smirk.

"Death is only a temporary thing for me."

"You were killed! You can't come back from the dead!" Kimblee said while pointing a shaky finger.

"Well I have. In a way."

"In a way? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't really matter for you. I need you to do something for me."

"Huh?"

In a flash the man was directly in front of Kimblee, his hands wrapped around his neck. Kimblee struggled to breathe but it was to no avail. He was starting to black out. He could still see the the smirk still visable on the mans face as his eyes slowly closed.

"Damn...you...Husskisson..." Then his eyes closed and he saw no more. He dropped Kimblee to the floor and called his servant into the room. The hooded man entered and bowed before him.

"Yes master." He straightened back up and slipped his hood off. His face was that of a grotesue figur who's face had been burned off. Or chewed on. Either way something really terrible had happened to this man.

"Take this body to the transmutation room. Have it prepared."

"Yes master."

"And one more thing."

"Sir?"

"I want to see that Elric boy again. The older one. I need you to do something to make sure he comes to me."

"I have just the way master. Leave this to me."

He just nodded as Kimblees' body was dragged from the room. When the door closed and the room was once more silent Husskisson turned back to the shadows. "If you only knew how much power resided in you young Elric. What you're really capable of. Hm. Well I guess you'll find out soon enough." He made his way back to the shadows, grabbing a rather old book as he exited.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed was dressed and out the door before any of them could stop him. He couldn't believe what his father had been involved in. What he had done. He wanted to beat the dumb asshole for it. But at the same time he wanted to stop him before he got himself killed. But e really had no ides where to look. So he just picked a direction and walked. Or more like gimped along. He was obvoiusly still in pain. And he was still rather dizzy. After all, he had just woken up from a coma.

He rushed right by a rather shocked Alphonse. He turned around upon seeing his brother rush passed.

"Brother? What the hell are you doing up? You should be in bed!"

Ed turned around to make some sort of retort but stopped short when he saw a cigarette perched betwwen Al's lips.

"Um...Al? When did you start smoking?" Ed had on the most confusing look.

"You were stressing the living hell out of me! I couldn't help it! Now why the hell are you up!?"

"No time Al. Just keep an eye on Winry till I get back." He turned around and began to walk away again.

"Brother!" But Ed paid hi no head this time. He just kept on walking. He didn't want his brother to get involved in this whole mess. Especially when he knew things were about to get a whole lot worse.

Al watched as his brother dissapeared down the sidewalk and around a corner. He actually thought this may be the last time he would see his brother. He just had the sickening feeling in his gut. He took a deep breath and turned back around to see Roy and Winry standing there. The look on her face was breaking his heart. He walked over with a soft expression on his face. He wanted to be nice so as to not upset Winry. But she was already upset. He looked at Roy as he passed. He could tell that whatever had happened this man had been involved. He stopped by Winry as he threw his cigarette down on the ground.

"What happened Roy?"

"Why does everyone keep sking me that today?"

"Because you know something I'm sure we all need to know."

"Damn yo Elrics are persistant. Don't go running off too when I tell you."

"We'll see after you tell me. So I can figure out how retarded my brothers being now."

"You have ranking's for his retardedness?"

"Shut up Roy. Now tell me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Everyone waited in the waiting room while Ed was in surgery. Everyone consisted of Roy, Hawkeye, Armstrong, Hughes, Fuery, Falman, Havoc, Al, Hoenheim, Gracia, Elicia, and Winry. They all sat in a quiet waiting game. Three hours passed and there had still been no word. Then at last the door to the room opened and the doctor entered. Winry and Al were the first to jump to their feet. The doctor didn't look so happy.

"Doctor?" Al questioned.

"He made it through the surgery. We put him into the recovery room and his vitals started to drop. We managed to stabilize him, but he's slipped into a coma. It's… the blade was so close to his heart. We had to be so careful. His body couldn't take the stress."

"So, what are you saying?" Hoenheim asked.

"His body is shutting itself down. He's been through so much stress that his body couldn't take this final blow."

"All this stress?" Roy asked. "You know about it all?"

"He was coming here every once in a while for treatment for his alcoholism and his depression. One day he just quit coming."

"Is….is there a chance he'll pull through?" Winry asked.

"It's about a five percent chance out of a hundred. Once a body starts to shut down, it's beyond our control. We can keep him on life support, but that's only staving off the inevitable. I'm sorry. But I don't think he's going to make it." He looked solemnly at all of them before he turned and left the room. The room was left in a sort of haze. Everyone disbelieving that this was happening. But at the same time knowing that he had chose this path, and this was the only way it could end. Finally the silence was broken when Winry let out a sob and bolted from the room. Al went after her, running down the hallway. He caught her just as she was going for the elevator. He grabbed a hold of her and tried to pull her back.

"Let go of me Al! Let me fucking go!!!"

He didn't. He held her tightly as she fought against him.

"Damn it Winry! Stop! This isn't going to help. Running away won't make this go away. We have to face this. No matter how this ends. Even if he……."

"Don't! Don't you dare say it Al! He can't die! That stupid little fucker can't leave us like this! He can't leave. I need him. I love him. He can't go." She was all but mumbling between sobs now. She gripped onto Al, shaking miserably. He wrapped his arms around her. Hoenheim appeared, he was out of breath.

"I knew it was you." He stated breathlessly. "The whole hospital could hear that." He took a moment to catch his breath. "Come here Winry." He held out his arm and beckoned her to him. She hiccuped before she let go of Al and just collapsed to the floor. They both went to her and pulled her up so she was sitting with her legs beneath her. They heard footsteps stampeding towards them and soon Hawkeye and Roy showed up behind them. Hawkeye immediately bent down and took a hold of Winry.

"Let me." She said as she pulled Winry to her feet and helped her away. They could hear Hawkeye talking as they walked away.

"When did you eat last?"

Hoenheim backed against the wall and slid down it. Finally sitting on the floor. He just covered his face. For the first time in Al's life, he saw his father cry. It kind of scared him at first. Finally he bent down next to his father and touched his shoulder.

"Dad?"

Hoenheim looked up at his son and then pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry son. This is all my fault. If I would have just came home, you're mother would still be alive. And your brother would be okay right now. I'm so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing. Forgive me."

"I'm not mad at you dad." Al said between sobs. "You were trying to protect us. You thought it was the right way. Just forget about that. We need you here now dad. We need you now."

Roy looked at the two men. They didn't care if anyone saw them, crying like little girls. The thing he would never let himself do. He turned away from the scene. He couldn't take any more. He rounded the corner and walked right into Hughes.

"You okay Roy?"

"Yea. Don't worry about it." He looked at the scowl Hughes had on his face. "What?"

"Right after everything was finished in the sewers we called Hakuro to let him know."

"And?"

"We just got informed. He killed himself. His wife found him hanging in the garage."

"Jesus Christ. How many more people are gonna die because of this case?"

"I don't know. For god's sake, Winry's already losing it. I hope she doesn't choose the path of death too. She's gonna stay at our place so we can keep an eye on her."

Roy just shook his head. This was more than even he could take,

"I gotta go. I can't stay in this death house any longer."

"Roy!"

"Don't worry about me. I just need a drink."

Hughes just watched as he walked away. "Hasn't anyone learned from what happened here. Alcohol doesn't help anyone. It won't take the pain away. It just causes more."

He went back to his wife and daughter who were still waiting in the waiting room.

Winry fidgeted with the food that was sitting before her. She just had no will to eat. Her thoughts were completely on Ed. She just wanted to be next to him at that moment. But the doctor said that for the first day he should just be left to recover somewhat. They needed time to prepare for what they would see anyway.

"You have to eat." Hawkeye said gently.

"I can't!" She sobbed.

Hughes and Gracia walked in with Elicia and took in the scene.

"Winry?" Gracia cautiously spoke. "Why don't you come stay with us for a bit. It would be good for you."

"How would it be good? It won't save Ed."

"It'll save you." Hawkeye interrupted.

She stared coldly at her. "I don't care about myself! Don't talk like he's dead already! You have no fucking right!"

"Winry." Hughes sat down next to her. "Don't be angry with her. She's worried about you. Nobody wants Ed to die. But nobody wants you to either. To see you this way. It's understandable for you to act this way, anyone would. But is this the way Ed would want you to be? How he would want you to treat yourself?"

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to flow again.

"Let's go, please?" He said again. At last she stood up and they helped her out of the building. They promised to bring her back the next day when they were allowed to see him. Hawkeye watched sadly as they helped her into the car. After he shut the door, Hughes moved around to the driver's side.

"Hughes!" Hawkeye called before he got in. "Did you see where Roy went?"

He gave her a rather pissed look, but it wasn't directed at her. "He's at the fucking bar." He said. Then he got into the car and pulled away. Now it was her turn to be pissed. "Roy, you dumb asshole. You and Ed are the same. You're faced with a problem you can't handle you head to a bottle right away." She headed to her own car. It was time Roy got a piece of her mind.

Roy downed another shot while his mind spaced out. He would never admit it, but Edward and Alphonse were like little brothers to him. He couldn't think of life without either of them. And life would become particularly bland without Ed. He raised his hand and the bartender came over and poured him another shot. He sighed as he looked at Roy's spaced out expression. You got a lot of their kind in the bars these days. People who had lost all hope, or people dear to them. The barkeep looked up as the door to the bar opened. A look of fear seemed to wash over him and he quickly backed away from his position. Hawkeye had entered. Everyone knew her reputation and didn't do anything to upset her. As he watched her walk over to Roy, his pity for the man grew. He was fucked.

"Roy." The anger was there. It was unmistakable. He turned around, still sober enough to know he was in trouble.

"Get up. We're leaving."

"I'm not done yet." He raised the glass to his lips but she grabbed it from him and poured it out on the counter.

"There. Now you're finished. Let's go."

He grabbed his coat from the stool next to him and headed to the door with her.

"Put those on his tab!" Hawkeye yelled as they left. The poor barkeep just nodded. He was just glad she was gone and his bar was in one piece.

Hawkeye shoved him into the backseat of her car and then moved around to get in. Before she got a chance to start the car, Roy began to complain.

"I'm your superior officer. You can't ower me aowound like that." He slurred a bit. She spun around so fast he had no time to react.

"Listen to yourself! You can't even speak straight! Edward always emptied a bottle to try and deal with his problems and look where it got him! And after all that you go and do the same damn thing!? What the fuck is wrong with you men!? Do you all do stupid shit like this!?"

He was speechless. He had been on the receiving end of her wrath many times before, but she had never been like this. But her anger seemed to be tinged with a bit of pain and fear. It would be wrong to continue this fight with her.

"Hawkeye." He spoke slowly so he wouldn't slur. "I'm sorry. I wanted to make it all go away."

"This isn't going to make anything go away. When you wake up in the morning with a pounding headache, all these events will still have happened. And Ed will still be in a coma. Roy, this isn't going to help you at all."

She stared at him, stunned. She could see tears in his eyes. The liquid sparkling in the orange glow from the sunset. She'd never really seen him cry. She'd seen him in so much pain before. But he never let it show so much. Nor would he have if he hadn't just downed so much alcohol that he had no control over it. Before she could stop herself, she reached over the backseat and pulled him close to her. She hugged him tightly and cried. He felt her tears fall on his cheek and roll down his face. Soon he returned the embrace. He needed her so much right now. He wanted her to stay by his side. There was no way he could deal with this on his own.

She felt him shake against her as he finally let the tears fall at full force. It was just something he couldn't hold inside anymore.

"You're gonna stay with me for now Roy. Please?"

He nodded against her. "Yea. I need you there Riza."

She froze at the sound of her first name. She didn't like seeing him so weak like this. Boldly, she put her lips close to his ear and whispered to him.

"I love you Roy. I don't like seeing you this way." Now she waited, expecting his rejection. She felt him tense when she said that, then he relaxed.

"I wanted to tell you that for so long." He sobbed. "I just don't feel worthy of you. I mean, look at me. Fucking look at what I am!"

"Shhhh. Forget that. I just want to be there for you."

"Thank you Riza. I love you so much. I just……couldn't deal with it. What if he does die?"

"I can't say it won't happen, but I can't say it will either. When it goes out of the doctors hands, it goes into gods."

"Yea, the one person Ed doesn't believe in"

She sighed and held him a bit longer before driving home.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Sorry it's become sappy as of late. But it is a very real part of life. The action shall soon pick up so don't worry. I have a few more chapters that are already done to put up but I have yet to figure out how I want this story to end. But until then continue to enjoy.**

**Chapter Nine**

Winry cautiously entered the hospital room. Al and his father were already there. Gracia stood behind Winry, her hands on her shoulders. Winry could feel her grip tighten when they saw Ed. He was so pale and a long tube was running down and into his throat. It was indeed the only thing that was keeping him alive. She slowly walked in trying to choke back the tears. He looked so frail. She stopped at his bedside. Al stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"How you guys doing Al?"

"As best as we can. I've just never seen him like this before. I don't like seeing him this way."

She nodded, not trusting her voice. Al let her take his seat and then left the room. He needed a break. He sadly gave a mumbled hello to Gracia as he walked by. He bumped into Hughes as he entered the hallway.

"Hey Al. Why don't we talk." Gracia smiled lightly as they walked out of sight.

Back in Ed's room, Winry was holding Ed's hand tightly. She was whispering quietly to him, beckoning him not to give up. That they needed him.

Hoenheim gently put his hand on her shoulder. She just looked up at him and smiled half-heartedly.

"We'll make it through this Winry. I still believe he can too. And I think your voice will be what helps him. You two have always been so close since you were very little. Trisha and I," He started as a look of pain crossed his face, "We always believed that you two would get married one day. We just knew it. I know that you will never give up on him. And he would never give up on you."

She smiled a little more. "We just have to have faith."

"Faith is what keep's us all going. Even Ed. Even though he wouldn't think so. It was his faith and love for you and Al that has kept him going this long."

She nodded. Maybe there was still hope.

Outside Al settled down on a bench and pulled a small red box from his pocket. Hughes watched in shock as Al lit up a cigarette.

"Didn't know you smoked Alphonse."

"Picked up my own bad habit because of my ignorant brother. Maybe he and I aren't really any different."

Hughes sat down next to him and thought what to say.

"Hm, he can be a handful. But life would have been so different for all of us if we never would have met him."

"Yea, you wouldn't be pulling your hair out of your head in worry over that damn idiot."

"Does cussing about him make you feel better Al?"

"I don't know!" He yelled, jumping to his feet. "Nothing makes me feel better about him! He's my big brother, the one I'm supposed to look up to! The one who's supposed to look out for me! And all I've done for the last five years is baby-sit him!"

He sat down in an attempt to catch his breath.

"I do it because I love my brother. But I didn't know how much longer I could do it. How much longer I could get up at one or two in the morning and go pick the drunken asshole up! I just wanted my old brother back. Can you imagine what it's like to spend at least three days out of every month trying to stop your brother from killing himself? And one night he almost killed Winry. The gun went off and it just missed her. It's… its just too much Hughes. I can't do it anymore. I just want my brother back."

He took a long drag from his cigarette, trying to calm his nerves.

"I didn't know how bad it really was. He always hid that from us."

"He didn't want anyone to get involved in his bullshit, as he put it. You know how he is, you shouldn't be surprised."

Al flicked the cigarette to the ground and stood. He breathed in the cool spring air.

"It's a beautiful day, huh Hughes? It would be a bad day for Ed to die." Then he went back inside. Hughes didn't move. This family was in more pain then any of them had let on. As he got up to go back inside as well, an MP ran up to him.

"Sir!"

Hughes turned back around. "What is it?"

"You're needed back at headquarters sir. Kimbly told us a whole bunch of nasty shit. He led us to a place and, well, you have to see it to believe it. It's pretty bad."

"Okay."

He turned to look back at the hospital. Al was still in the entranceway, like he was coming back out side. He had heard.

"Al! Tell my wife I'll be back in a bit!"

He nodded and watched as Hughes left with the MP. "What now?" He mumbled.

Hughes had to swallow back the bile. He was in a vast room back in the warehouse district. It was the room next to where Huskisson had killed his victims. The walls were painted in blood. There was hardly a spot where the original color showed through. And worse, pinned to the walls were at least fifty more dissected bodies. Below them were shelves that had bottles with formaldehyde in them. Inside of that, were all the organs he had taken from the bodies. The room was a picture from a horror movie. And it smelled horrible.

"Oh my god." That was all Hughes could say. Kimbly was standing behind him, being held by two MP's.

"The fucker was sadistic, but he really did a good job." Kimbly said with a broad smile. Unable to control any of his emotions anymore, Hughes spun around and smashed him in the face. He flew from the MP's grip and smacked to the floor. Hughes bent down and grabbed his collar.

"You do realize you'll probably get the death sentence for your part in this Kimbly? So shut your smug little mouth.!" He slammed his head to the floor. He stood up and looked at the two MP's. "Maybe he needs to learn a bit." He said as he left the room. All he heard from behind him was the screams of pain Kimbly let out as the MP's exacted their revenge on him. Hughes was through being professional in this case. Now he let it be personal.

Mustang sat in his office rubbing his aching head. Riza was right. He was wishing he hadn't drank the night before. He wasn't even supposed to be in the office today, but the Fuer called him in. Riza came for support. She knew what was coming.

"I Saw Fullmetal's medical chart general. He had alcohol in his system. He went on that case drunk!?"

Roy grabbed at his head as the yelling pained his already throbbing head.

"And from the looks of it he's not the only one with a drinking problem. I'm not running an outfit of drunken idiots!"

"May I speak sir?"

"You may."

"He was sober before we were to start the mission. And yes he had alcohol in his system, but it wasn't enough to effect his judgement. He knew what he was doing when he left. I was stupid enough to leave him alone. He took off without our knowing. But he was going for his brother. He left a note so we would come right away. I'm pretty sure the only life at risk here, was Edwards."

Fuer Bradley sighed. "That doesn't excuse his actions. Or yours. You were going to cover all of this up."

He looked up, surprised.

"I know you Mustang. I knew you would do anything to protect him. I'll let him off easy, if he lives. But if he does in fact live, he will be discharged. I'll make it honorable though. We owe that young man so much. Either way, no one will know about him drinking. As far as their concerned, his injuries were too great to keep him in the military."

"Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me. Edward still has to pull through first. And I hope he does." He turned and left. Roy sighed and buried his head on his desk.

"Roy?"

He looked up at Hawkeye. "Can you take me to the hospital?"

"Of course." She said, a solemn smile on her face.

Winry had fallen asleep at Ed's side. Hoenheim had left her alone with him and went to talk to the others in the hallway. Hughes had returned and told them quietly what they had seen. They didn't even know about those other women. Their families probably just wrote them off because of their profession. They were never reported missing. Then there was a beeping from Ed's room. They heard Winry scream for help and watched as the doctor and three nurses ran down the hallway and into his room. One of the nurses had to remove Winry from the room. Al took hold of her and the nurse went back inside, shutting the door. Roy and Riza came running down the hallway when they heard the screaming.

"What happened?" He all but demanded.

"He just stopped breathing." Winry sobbed.

They could hear the commotion coming from Ed's room. They could hear the doctor yelling.

"He's going into cardiac arrest! Get me the paddles!"

They could hear the buzzing of the paddles as they tried to bring Ed back. Winry buried her head in Al's chest and just shut down. She was so tired she couldn't even cry anymore. Al just gripped her tightly. After a few agonizing moments the doctor exited the room. They looked at him, not really expecting any good news. They all knew he was going to say Ed was dead. The doctor leaned against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We got him back, but barely. I think it was more him than us. I think he's trying to fight. But it's still up in the air. He's not in good shape. A cardiac arrest can usually mean the end. But at the same time, people have them and still pull through. I know doctors don't usually say this, but it's a matter of faith now."

He left and walked down to the lounge. He looked exhausted. He was trying hard to save Ed. And for now, he had.

"A matter of faith huh?" Roy said. They looked to him. They knew all too well what he was thinking.

A whole month went by and Ed was still in a coma. But at least he was still alive. They had taken Ed off of life support and he was holding his own. They had taken him off so he wouldn't suffer anymore, but he didn't quit. He was fighting. Winry wouldn't leave his side. She started staying there every night with Al and their father. She seemed to be getting better, since Ed was trying to fight.

Another half month went by. It was early in the morning, the sun having just risen. Winry was asleep in the chair next to his bed, still holding his hand. He slowly blinked his eyes open, trying to take in his surroundings. By the white walls and the beeping he could tell he was in the hospital. He was alive.

Now he looked over to his right, he could feel the warmth on his hand. Winry was asleep there, her head resting on the bed. He reached his other arm around and touched her cheek. She moaned slightly and then she smiled. That made him smile too. He struggled to talk, but it had been so long. It came out in gurgled spurts. But it was enough to wake Winry up. She blinked multiple times. As if trying to figure out if she was dreaming. She wasn't.

"Oh god. Ed" She stood up and touched his cheek, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Thank god." She whispered.

"Win….Winry….I'm sorry. I," She put her finger to his lips.

"Shhhh. Save your strength. And don't say you're sorry. I'm just glad you're alive."

Al and his father stood in the doorway, smiling. At least this one turned out with a happy ending.

But somewhere in the depths of the city, a ritual was going on. A giant circle was drawn on the floor and a hooded person stood before it, chanting. It glowed brightly in a deep red as the man raised his arms into the air. He turned as someone entered the room.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"Yes sir. Though it wasn't easy. I had to kill quite a few guards."

"No matter. At least we have it. Bring in the corpse and place him in the center of the circle."

The other man stared cautiously at the circle.

"Don't worry. It's not fully active yet. Nothing will happen to you."

The other reluctantly nodded and left the room. When he returned, he was pulling a body bag along with him. He dragged it to the center and un-zipped it, pulling the body out. Husskisson's body. As he laid him down in the circle he heard a clapping from behind him. He swiftly turned about.

"I thought you said……."

"We still need a sacrifice. Don't worry. You're dying for a good cause."

"NO!" He tried to run from the circle but he was too late. The hooded one put his hands to the circle. All that could be heard was the man's screaming.

"For you my lord. You will walk in this world again very soon." He mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

Hey peoples. So here is yet another chapter. So what does the future hold for everyone? And what is the meaning of the chapter title. Read on and find out.

**Chapter Ten**

**Alchemy**

Ed sat talking with Winry in his hospital room. They were laughing about something when Hughes entered.

"Hey Ed. You're looking better."

"I'm sure feeling better."

"Which is why I really don't want to tell you this."

"What is it?"

"Husskisson's body disappeared from the morgue."

"What?" He pushed himself up a little more on the bed.

"He apparently was the leader of a cult. We're pretty sure a member of his cult stole the body."

"What kind of cult?" Winry asked.

"It's an ancient art that hasn't been seen in centuries. Its called alchemy."

"Alchemy?"

"Yes." Hughes said as he sat down. "It was an ancient art. Its practitioners were trying to make lead into gold. Among other things. They were trying to create a stone called the Philosophers Stone. It was said it could heal injuries and illness. But that it could also prolong life."

"That's a little hard to swallow." Ed said as he scrunched up his face. "Do you think they may be trying to use this mythical stone to bring their leader back from the dead?"

"That may be what they believe. But not me."

"So maybe there's more to this guy than we thought." Ed said. "So what now?"

"Nothing yet. You just rest and we'll keep checking in to this. I don't know what's going on here but it's nothing good." Hughes got up and headed to the door. "And Edward? Rest. I mean it. Let us handle this for a while."

"Got it."

Hughes gave a small smile and left the room.

Ed has his thinking face on. Winry knew better than to bother him but she wanted to know what was on his mind.

"Ed?"

"Alchemy? Have you heard anything about it?"

"Not really. Just that it was something like chemistry."

"Same here."

"I can probably shed some light on it for you."

Ed looked up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Dad? When did you get back?"

"You didn't tell him yet?"

"Sorry. With him waking up I was just so happy I forgot."

"That's okay." Hohenheim moved into the room and sat down in the chair that Hughes had been in only moments before. Ed just glared at him.

"Don't Ed. He's the one that killed Husskisson."

"You did?"

"I couldn't let him hurt my children. I wasn't there before to stop this hellish event. And I'm sorry for it. I miscalculated his moves. I'm so sorry son."

"Don't. Just tell me what you know. I'll decide later if I want to forgive you."

"Ed."

"Don't Winry. He has a right to hate me. Trisha would still be alive if I had been there."

Ed looked down at his folded hands, not wanting to make eye contact with either of them.

"Son?"

"Just tell me what you know."

Hohenheim sighed and started to explain. "Alchemists dealt with a lot of things. But yes, for the most part they were looking to make lead into gold and to find eternal life. Great leaders hired many alchemists to try to find the elusive things they searched for. As far as anyone knows, they all failed and it was soon outlawed because it was found to be too dangerous. They would drink their concoction to test to see if they had found the great elixir. Many of them died from poisoning themselves. Mostly with mercury. Afterwards it evolved into chemistry. And that is where it stands today. Although many people still practice it. And it is said that they found another way to use it. Calling on special powers through the use of giant circles."

Winry scrunched up her face. "But isn't that witchcraft?"

"One would think. But it works on many different levels than witchcraft. Although on certain levels they are alike."

"Okay, so what do you think their up to …dad?" Winry could here the struggle in his voice as he tried to choke the word out.

"I'm not sure. But if they took his body, then their trying to bring him back from the dead."

"You can't bring the dead back to life." Ed iterated.

"With this power anything is possible. There is something called a homunculus. A created human. It carries the dead person's identity. But they have various life spans and I'm not sure if they have the memories of the deceased person. I don't even know if the soul is called back to posses the body. So little is known about the subject because so few have ever pulled any sort of transmutation off. Although there is a rumor that someone has and that a homunculus had been walking this world for hundreds of years."

"That's hard to believe."

"I know."

"How do you know so much about this old man?"

Hohenheim just looked at his son. "You don't need to know that. I don't want you more involved then you already are."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

Hohenheim just got up and left the room. "Old man!" Ed tried to fight his way to his feet as Winry tried her best to hold him down.

"Ed, don't."

"He's not telling me something!"

"Maybe it's for the best."

"Damn it old man!"

"Edward! Stop it!"

He went limp in her arms and when she looked to him she saw that he passed out. "That's what you get you stupid idiot."

Hohenheim stood against the wall outside his son's room. He couldn't tell him the truth right now. Ed was too weak to deal with any of this right now. He hated him enough as it was.

"Hohenheim?"

He looked up to see Roy standing there.

"Roy."

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You know what."

Hohenheim sighed and walked outside with Roy. They picked a direction and walked, neither saying much at the moment.

"Von Hohenheim."

He turned his eyes to Roy. "You need to tell your sons the truth of things. What it was you were doing up north."

"You shouldn't even know about this."

"I'm nosey. And it coincides with what's going on here. What about the homunculus?"

Hohenheim stopped and dropped his eyes to the ground. "I'm not sure you'd be able to understand."

"Try me."

"Let's go somewhere more private."

They walked off to a park area and found a spot where there were few people. They settled down on a park bench.

"Talk to me Hohenheim."

"I know what you want to know. About the homunculus. The one created hundreds of years ago. I was sent to destroy it. And I did. But I got curious. I started to learn as much about alchemy and creating a homunculus as I could. To create a homunculus is a process called human transmutation. You combine all the elements that make up the human body and a few other trace elements in a vat in the middle of a specialized circle. You put your hands to the circle to activate it. In fact you do that to perform any kind of transmutation. And so a homunculus is born." Hohenheim looked sadly at the ground.

"Hohenheim? What have you done?"

"To create something of equal value must be lost. That's what they say. And they're right." He pulled up his sleeve on his left arm and showed it to Roy. Roy gasped.

"It's fake."

"This is what I paid to create a homunculus. What I paid to bring my wife back from the dead. And what I brought back…wasn't even her. It…was something else."

"Hohenheim?"

"All I could do for whatever it was that I created…was to kill it. It was just a blob of nothing. Life in some form of primordial soup. All it did was cry out for me to kill it. To end the pain. And so I brought a sledgehammer down on its head and buried the body."

Roy stared at him. He had nothing he could possibly say. What could you say to something like this? This shouldn't even be possible.

"There is something you must never ever do Roy." He looked up at last. "Play god."

Then he got up and began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" Roy yelled as he got to his feet.

"You must stay with Edward an Alphonse. Their lives are in danger."

"And what about you? Where are you going?"

"To atone for my sins. Protect my boys. When a homunculus is 'born' they have no real mind of their own. Their mentality is shaped by the one who created them. And they're stronger than any living creature on this planet." Hohenheim stopped and turned back to Roy. "Be careful Roy. This goes deeper than you could ever imagine. All you believe may very well be a lie. Watch your back." And with that he walked away. Roy stood alone in a confused state.

"What do I do now?"

Deep in the recesses of the Eastern headquarters Kimbly was being interrogated. Thus far he hadn't said much. But his tormentor's orders were to not relent on his interrogations. Kimbly will talk before he dies. He was chained up from the ceiling at the moment. Blood dripping from many different parts of him.

"Do you like the taste of your own blood asshole?! This is only some of what was done to those poor women! And I would do worse to you if I could, but the higher-up's want you alive as long as possible."

"And as long as I don't talk I live, right?" He asked defiantly.

"You son of a bitch!" He was about to strike him again when the door opened. Light poured in on the two, blinding them.

"Who the hell?" He brought his hand up to block his eyes from the light. The last thing he saw was the spray of his own blood as it escaped him. He gurgled as he fell to the ground, dead.

"I was wondering when you would come."

A hooded man walked in and looked into his eyes. To Kimbly it felt like the man was burning his way into his soul. "Come Kimbly. Our master has decided it's time for you to claim your reward."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

Once more I do not own FMA. I just thought it was time to write this again. Also I have just finished writing this story and all that is left is to finish putting the rest of the chapters up. Well that and trying to make sure I've made things clear enough. So enjoy till then.

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Price to Pay**

Ed sat up in the bed the next morning and stared at Roy. He was pretty pissed. Winry just sat in the chair by the bed. Deciding to stay out of this one.

"What do you mean he's gone?!"

"He left yesterday."

"Where the fuck did he go?!"

"He didn't say. He just told me that you and Al were in great danger and that I should keep an eye on you."

"In danger from what?!"

Roy just looked at him. He knew what Ed would do if he told him everything now. Especially about what his father had attempted. He decided he would only tell him part of it right now. It was going to be bad enough trying to keep him in the hospital bed with what he would tell him.

"You're dad was sent up north to kill something called a homunculus. It's a false human created through alchemy. And their hella strong according to your father. This could be what Husskisson and his cult was involved in."

"A false human?" Ed questioned. Winry looked just as perplexed.

"Yea. I didn't believe it either. But this may be why they took Husskisson's body. They may be trying to bring him back this way. But your father said that these things wouldn't have a mind of their own. That it was easily shaped by its creator. And that the soul may not return to the body. It may or may not gain the memories of the person it was molded from. But if these guys are trying this, then they must have some form of memory."

"This is nuts Mustang."

"I know Ed. But you're father wouldn't make this shit up."

Ed took the time to think for a moment. If this was what was going on and his dad was this freaked out about this then they could be in real trouble.

"Okay. Let's say all this is possible. How do we take one out if we have to?"

"Your dad didn't say. I think he want's you to stay out of this one."

"Well he could have at least told us in case we had no choice but to fight one."

"Ed? I know you don't remember much about your dad since you were so young when he left. But you'd still know him better then anyone. What is he thinking?"

"He wants to finish this to repent. He went off to die basically." Roy grew a shocked expression on his face while Winry gasped.

"How can you say that so casually?" Winry asked.

"Because he knows there's nothing he could do to stop his father anyway." Roy said. "Hohenheim can be a stubborn man. Just like you Ed."

Ed just huffed and looked away. He had hated his father for so long when he just up and left like that. But then he learned the truth. After that he really wanted to see his dad again. And all he had gotten were a few moments with him talking about alchemy no less. Not the kind of conversation he would have wanted to have with him the first time they met again. His dad was gone again and he wouldn't get that chance now. He loved his father. He really did. But he had to stay strong at the moment. So he stayed turned away so the others wouldn't see that he was crying.

"Ed?" Winry questioned out of concern. He just shook his head.

"Roy? I know he told you everything. You better tell me. Don't hide anything from me."

"Ed, I'm not hideing anything from..."

"Bullshit!" Ed screamed as he cut him off. Like you said. I would know my father best. He wouldn't tell me something. And you're not telling me something either! Tell me!"

Winry looked to Roy. She seemed to be lost. She thought he should know but at the same time she knew how he would react.

"I can't Ed. You just rest and don't worry about it."

"Don't tell me not to worry about it! That's my father! And he's going off to do something I can't let him do it! Al would be sad!" He was looking at them now. Tears streaking down his face. "Roy? Where did he go?"

Ed sounded so hurt. Roy sighed as he looked at him. It really hurt him to see him this way. But what could he tell him?

"Ed. I really don't know where he went. He wouldn't tell me. I'm sorry."

Ed pushed himself off the bed and slowly stood up.

"Ed! Don't!" Winry yelled as she ran over to help him as he almost fell over. He took ahold of her arm for support.

"I'm okay. But I have to do this."

"You're still hurt Ed!"

"She's right Fullmetal. Lay back down."

"No! This whole thing...I know it's not over! And dad's involved somehow! What did he say to you Roy?"

"You'll go whether I tell you or not, won't you?"

"You know me Roy."

He sighed deeply again. "Sit down Ed. You won't like this."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimbly entered the dark room and looked around cautously. Something about this wasn't sitting right with him. The hooded figure led him through the room without a word. Kimbly had trouble keeping up with him because he couldn't see anything. Yet this hooded man wasn't having any difficulty at all. At last they came to a door and the hooded man un-locked it and swung the door open. Light from the room beyond poured through and Kimbly had to cover his eyes from the blinding light.

"Enter Kimbly." The hooded man spoke. His voice now in a desturbing low growl. He just shook it off and pushed passed the figure. As he passed though he got a look at the figures face and tried to turn back out of fear. But it was too late. He was violently shoved into the room. The door slamming and locking behind him.

"Shit!" He slammed himself as hard as e could against the door. Repeating the action over and over.

"That won't do any good Kimbly."

He stopped after hearing the voice. That voice shouldn't be posible. Slowly Kimbly turned around.

"How? You're dead?"

Slowly the man emerged from the shadows. The lips of the once dead man curling into a smirk.

"Death is only a temporary thing for me."

"You were killed! You can't come back from the dead!" Kimblee said while pointing a shaky finger.

"Well I have. In a way."

"In a way? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't really matter for you. I need you to do something for me."

"Huh?"

In a flash the man was directly in front of Kimblee, his hands wrapped around his neck. Kimblee struggled to breathe but it was to no avail. He was starting to black out. He could still see the the smirk still visable on the mans face as his eyes slowly closed.

"Damn...you...Husskisson..." Then his eyes closed and he saw no more. He dropped Kimblee to the floor and called his servant into the room. The hooded man entered and bowed before him.

"Yes master." He straightened back up and slipped his hood off. His face was that of a grotesue figur who's face had been burned off. Or chewed on. Either way something really terrible had happened to this man.

"Take this body to the transmutation room. Have it prepared."

"Yes master."

"And one more thing."

"Sir?"

"I want to see that Elric boy again. The older one. I need you to do something to make sure he comes to me."

"I have just the way master. Leave this to me."

He just nodded as Kimblees' body was dragged from the room. When the door closed and the room was once more silent Husskisson turned back to the shadows. "If you only knew how much power resided in you young Elric. What you're really capable of. Hm. Well I guess you'll find out soon enough." He made his way back to the shadows, grabbing a rather old book as he exited.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed was dressed and out the door before any of them could stop him. He couldn't believe what his father had been involved in. What he had done. He wanted to beat the dumb asshole for it. But at the same time he wanted to stop him before he got himself killed. But e really had no ides where to look. So he just picked a direction and walked. Or more like gimped along. He was obvoiusly still in pain. And he was still rather dizzy. After all, he had just woken up from a coma.

He rushed right by a rather shocked Alphonse. He turned around upon seeing his brother rush passed.

"Brother? What the hell are you doing up? You should be in bed!"

Ed turned around to make some sort of retort but stopped short when he saw a cigarette perched betwwen Al's lips.

"Um...Al? When did you start smoking?" Ed had on the most confusing look.

"You were stressing the living hell out of me! I couldn't help it! Now why the hell are you up!?"

"No time Al. Just keep an eye on Winry till I get back." He turned around and began to walk away again.

"Brother!" But Ed paid hi no head this time. He just kept on walking. He didn't want his brother to get involved in this whole mess. Especially when he knew things were about to get a whole lot worse.

Al watched as his brother dissapeared down the sidewalk and around a corner. He actually thought this may be the last time he would see his brother. He just had the sickening feeling in his gut. He took a deep breath and turned back around to see Roy and Winry standing there. The look on her face was breaking his heart. He walked over with a soft expression on his face. He wanted to be nice so as to not upset Winry. But she was already upset. He looked at Roy as he passed. He could tell that whatever had happened this man had been involved. He stopped by Winry as he threw his cigarette down on the ground.

"What happened Roy?"

"Why does everyone keep sking me that today?"

"Because you know something I'm sure we all need to know."

"Damn you Elrics are persistant. Don't go running off too when I tell you."

"We'll see after you tell me. So I can figure out how retarded my brothers being now."

"You have ranking's for his retardedness?"

"Shut up Roy. Now tell me."

Roy just sighed for what seemed to be the hundreth time that day. "Fine. But I swear this is the last time."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Devils Circle**

Ed had been searching for hours. Not even sure quite where he was going. He was just following his gut at this point. But it didn't seem to be leading him anywhere. He walked down an alleyway and leaned against the wall for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. He was starting to get lightheaded again. He knew he probably should have listened to the others and stayed in bed. But he was hell bent on finding out what was going on. He bent down to try to stop the nausea that was building in him when he heard something from the other end of the alley. He slowly looked up but saw nothing. He listened but still found nothing out of the ordinary. Chuckling silently to himself he thought how stupid he was being. Just be parinoid. That is till someone roughly grabbed his collar and smashed a cloth over his mouth. He could smell the eather and tried to fight it off. But whoever it was was way too strong for him. He shoved Ed against the wall. Ed's head bounced off the brick wall and he ended up passing out from the blow well before the eather could take effect. The assailent let Ed drop limply to the ground. Not the way he had been planning for things to go, but it still worked out. He bent down and picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder as he walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al walked into Roy's office very un-ceremoneslly. Barging right up to Roy's desk. Roy looked up with a bit of annoyance written on his face.

"You do know how to knock don't you Alphonse. Don't tell me you're picking up your brothers habits now."

"Look I'm sorry. But theres still no sign of brother yet. And I went to the dorms to talk to Winry and nobodies there."

"She was instructed to stay there."

"She wouldn't take off Roy."

"You don't think she migt have gone looking for Edward?"

"No. He'd just get mad for her to be putting herself at risk looking for him. She'd wait."

Roy stood up and walked over to the coat rack, grabbing his long black coat. Then thinking better of it and grabbing his rain slick instead. The skies outside looked angry.

"I think we'd better go look for them Alphonse."

Al nodded and followed him out the door. The passed Riza in the hallway.

"Sir? Where are you going?"

"Something's wrong. I can feel it. We've got to find Ed and Winry."

"Winry?"

"She's gone." Al answered.

Riza looked concerned. "I'm going with you sir."

"Very well. Make sure you're well armed."

"I'm suprised at you sir. You know I'm always packing."

"Yea. That's what scares me. Now lets go."

She nodded and followed them down the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed groaned as he slowly tried to open his eyes. His head hurt really bad and it was hurting even more as he tried to open his eyes. The lights in the room were bright and they weren't helping much with his headache. Then he heard a familiar voice calling to him. It sounded distant at first, but then it came louder, clearer.

"Son?"

Ed's eyes shot open despite the pain. "Old man!?"

Hohenheim nodded as his son slowly tried to push himself into a sitting position.

"Where are we?" He asked as he finally took in his suroundings.

"My laboratory!" A voice echoed through the vast room. A voice that should not be there.

"You!? You're dead!" Ed said with a shaky voice.

"I've been getting that a lot lately. I'm not really dead. But I'm not really alive either."

"How's that possible?" Ed questioned.

But his query was cut short when a hooded man entered a room with a rather excited sack flung over his shoulder. He dropped it to the ground and a very un-happy blond forced her way out. Throwing some very damning absenities at him.

"Winry!?" Ed cried out.

"Ed!?" She moved to go to him but the hooded figure grabbed a hold of her. "Let me go you asshole!" She swung her arm and the hooded man had to let her go to avoid getting hit. But he wasn't fast enough to completely miss it and her hand snagged his hood as he backed away. The hood slid off and everyone grimised as they saw his face.

"One of my creations." Another voice said from the shadows. They each turned to try to find where the voice had originated from. The phantom figure soon emerged from the shadows. Everyone seemed confused while Hohenheim was quick to str4ike up a conversation. Like he was trying to prevent him from saying something.

"What are you doing here?" Hohenheim asked accusingly.

"You know this guy dad?"

"I'm surprised at you Von Hohenheim. Is that a way to treat an old friend? One who taught you everthing you know? Who showed you the truth of your hidden past?"

"Dad? What is he talking about?"

He just looked down at his son. Not saying anything.

"Dad?"

"Come now. Why won't you tell him what he really is? What he's capable of?"

"You keep quiet about that! He doesn't need to get involved in this!"

"Involved in what?" Ed was at a complete loss now. He wanted answers.

The man smirked as he watched the two exchanging words. He laughed at how much of a mouth the short one had on him.

"Listen to me child." Ed turned to look at him. "Do you really want to know?"

"No!" Hohenheim desperately pleaded. "He doesn't need to know! He's too far into this as it is!"

"But he's your son. Does he not deserve to know?"

Hohenheim turned to look once more at his son. He expected to see a very pissed off Edward. Instead he found a pleading face. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"He does have a right to know. But I should be the one to tell him. I've left him out of things too many times as it is." He opened his eyes and once more looked at his son. "Edward. What I'm about to tell you may make you hate me forever. There will be no place for forgivness."

"What did you do?"

And so with great agony in his voice, he told Ed everything. About trying to bring his wife back. About all he had been involved in. And lastly, what this alchemy cult really was. Ed took it all in slowly. Trying to make sure he understood it all before he spoke. But as his father finished, he could tell there was something still missing. By the way his father was acting.

"You're still not telling him everything. How I know you."

Ed looked at him a minute and thought for a second. "Wait a minute. Your the guy I ran into on the street that day. You were asking me about god."

"And you didn't in the least think it was suspisious that I knew who you were." Ed said nothing to this at first. He had nevaer eally thought about it. But he did think of something else.

"You were down in the sewers that night. You helped my brother."

"Had to keep you off my trail till I was ready to commence with my plans. And Husskisson fucked it up by almost killing you." He said as he threw a glare towards the fake Husskisson. The homunculus. He just shrugged.

"What? It wasn't me. I just have his memories and looks. Not that I'm too thrilled with it."

The scarred man shook his head. He had still needed the mans memories. So he had no choice but to bring him back in some way.

"Okay. I'm so confuesed right now." Ed admitted. The scarred man just smirked.

"Then it's time to clear things up. It is true that I have been a follower of gods word for some time. But what would you do if you could grasp that very smae power? To become a god? I found that Husskisson believed the very same things. He has lost it when his wife cheated on him. And he wanted to get back in with god. But then somwhere down the line, he lost his mind. And became what you saw."

"Stop! Don't tell him anymore! Please?" Hohenheim pleaded once more.

"It's too late for that now. Von Hohenheim.

The scarred man walked over and looked down at Ed. Still with a broad smirk on his face. Winry watched from her spot a few feet away. She was just as confused as Ed was. And what she would hear next, would forever make her think twice about the working of the world.

"Do you know what you are boy? Who you are? You come from a long line of very talented alchemists. The very same alchemists who got the practice banned. They were quite good at recreating life. That's when the church stepped in. They began to systematically wipe out your famly's whole bloodline. Well, almost the whole bloodline. But very few in your family have that kind of talent now. Except for you and your father."

Ed just shook his head. This couldn't be possible. But taking one look at his fathers distraught face, told him otherwise. It was all true. He looked up at the scarred man.

"What do you want with me?"

"You, my boy, will open the gate of truth for me. So I may become a god. Husskisson knew how to do it. But he could not perform alchemy. That's why I needed you. So you can use your powers to to open them. And help me accend."

"And why would I help you?"

"I don't think you have a choice." He said as he pointed to Winry. "Do it, or she dies."

He took in a shaky breath while Winry let out a gurgled little squeek. He was in a bad position. He had no choice but to do it. "What do I have to do?"

"Son?"

The scarred man smiled. "Come with me and I'll show you." He grabbed Hohenheim and dragged him along while Ed slowly followed. "Bring the girl!"

"Yes sir!"

He dragged her along, her fighting the entire way. By the time he gained control of her once more, he felt himself slam to the floor. He looked up to see Ed stareing down at him.

"Don't ever handle her roughly again. In fact, don't even touch her. Lets go." She walked off with Ed while the disoriented man stayed in his spot on the floor. He couldn't believe how fast that boy was. Hw didn't even know he was there. He would have to be carefull around him.

They entered a vast room that was lit with tourches. There were others in the room. All with hoods over their heads to hide their faces. Thet were gathered around a giant circle that was in the middle of the room. And in the middle of it, was Kimblee's body. Ed's eyes went wide in shock as he turned Winry away from the sight.

"What is this?" Ed demanded.

"This is called a transmutation circle. The energy source for alchemy. Well, a way to direct it anyway. And the body is a sacrifice. Problem is, I need two for this particular transmutation." Before the words could register in Ed's mind, he felt Winry ripped away from him.

"WINRY!"

"ED!"

She was dragged away by one of the hooded figures while another grabbed a hold of Ed.

"You asshole! You had this planned from the beginning! I'm not going to do this for you!"

"I thought you would say that. So I've come up with a new method to gain willingness from people. Mind control. You will do this Edward. You won't have a choice."

"No!" Hohenheim lunged at him but was grabbed by the homunculus Husskisson. He cracked hin in the back of the head and he fell limp to the floor. He rolled his eyes to look over to the scarred man as he and the other man dragged Ed along. Soon, it would be time for him to make his move.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

I know things are getting a little weird. But I've started to do my own version of how things could work. I hope you guys understand it pretty well. Anyways things are starting to wind down to the final outcome. So I hope you're all enjoying this.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

Here's the new chapter!The story is almost over. Just one chapter left. And as always, I don't own FMA.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Gate to Hell**

Winry fought against her captor while she watched Ed try to do the same. But like her, he was failing. She knew what would happen to her if this mind control thing worked. To both of them. She would die. And Ed would never forgive himself. She would have to try everything she could to get them out of this.

"You're an alchemist aren't you? How come you can;'t just open the gate? You one of your flunkies as a sacrifice?"

"Because I'm not very strong at alchemy. I can't open something as powerfull as the gate. Ed will open it. And you will have to just except your fate. I'm sure your little boyfriend will follow soon after."

He stuck a needle in Ed's neck and he screamed out in pain. She had to look away. His scraems making tears fall down her face. At this point, it was all over. Their lives had just ended.

After a few minutes the screams ended. Al she could hear was a heavy breathing in the background. Almost like a ravenous animal. And it was in that moment that she knew that the Ed she knew, was gone. She slowly turned back to look at him. He had his head down. His arms at his side. His mind had been broken.

"Edward?" The scarred man asked. All that was heard was a low moan from Ed. "Can you open the gate now?"

Ed slowly nodded his head.

"Then do it."

He nodded again and headed over to the transmutation circle. The man that was holding Winry quickly drug her over ti the circle and actually tied her to Kimblee's dead corpse. She gagged from the steanch of blood and death. She struggled for a few moments till she saw Ed reach the end of the circle. Almost like he knew what he was doing he clapped his hands and knelt down in front of the circle.

"Edward! Don't! Wake up!" But not a word that she spoke got through to him. He touched his hands to the circle and it begain to glow brightly. "Edward." She mumbled one last time as her vision failed and her world went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy, Hawkeye, and Al wandered through the remains of an abandoned buliding. While questioning people in the area about Edward one of them had mentioned they had seen him near that buliding. Then while searching they found blood on the wall and a few droplets on the ground. Leading to the inside of the dilapidated building. They knew he was in here. Al had a gut feeling. And it was best to follow it. Their brotherly bond was very strong and his feeling was probably correct. And so they went lower into the depths of the building till they heard screaming. Then they broke nto a run. They burst through the doors as the light from the transmution illuminated the entire room. They sheilded their eyes as the glare eminated throughout the room. As it began to die down they could just make out people in the center of it all. And what Al screamed out made their blood go cold.

"Winry's in there!" Without hesitation all three of them ran into the room as the light died. She was no longer there. They skidded to a stop as they saw Ed knelt on the ground. A few feet away Hohenheim lay sprawled out with a rather large bump on the back of his head. And then they saw the homunculus and the scarred man.

"You're dead!" Roy yelled. Having gone pale as the apparently dead man looked at him. He just waved with a broad smile on his face.

"How?" Al mouthed.

"And what are you doing here?" Hawkeye asked as she looked to the scarred man.

"You should check peoples backgrounds more thouroughly." He said with a shrug.

"Your involved in this?" Roy asked.

"I run it. Pretty good actor, aren't I?"

"Where's Winry?" Al asked in absolute fear.

"Being taken by the gate I assume. In a few moments I shall be a god."

They stared sat him as though he were insane. In fact they were pretty sure he was. Then they turned their attention to Ed.

"What's wrong with my brother?"

"He's under my control at the moment. Had to be or else I couldn't get him to sacrifice his girlfriend."

Now all three of them were white as a freshly fallen snow. Al felt so sick he had to drop to his knees and make a few dry heaves before he got control of himself again.

"You asshole. You will oay fir this. YOU GODDAMN ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!" Al got up and ran at him before either of them could stop him.

"Edward!" Scar called. In seconds he was in front of him. Blocking the path to him. Al stopped abruptly and looked at his brother.

"Move Ed! Snap out of it!" Ed just stared blankly at him. His eyes so white they appeared to not be there at all. He didn't move. Awaiting his next order from his _'master'_.

"Brother?"

"Kill him." Scar commanded. In seconds Ed had tackled his brother to the ground and had his hands around his throat.

"Ed. Don't." Al choked out. His vision already beginning to blur. His brother had a strong grip and there was no way you could ever get his hands apart when he was in a blind rage like this. He'd done this very thing to the man who had molested his daughter. They had to knock him out just to get him to let go. But this Ed had no emotion whatsoever. He just looked down in a daze as he slowly choked the life out of his little brother. In was in those final seconds before Al felt that he would succumb that he said the words that he was certain would snap his brother out of it. "If...you do this. The man...who killed...mom lives. And the one...who forced you...to..sacrifice Winry...will destroy many lives. Mom...will be...very...sad." His eyes slowly began to close as Ed's gained their color. He snapped back to reality in time to see his brother slowly slipping away. His face a dark blue.

"Shit!" He yelled as he released his grip and jumped off. Al took a deep breath. And none too soon. He'd almost lost his grip on life. He heaved heavilly as he tried to get air back into his lungs and the bloodflow back to his brain.

In the background Roy and Riza were screaming as they tried to fight their way to the brothers. Ed knelt down again to check on his brother. "Al. I'm sorry. I..."

"Don't...brother. Just...stop him. You might...be able to save...Winry...still." He took another deep breath as he held his chest. It burned but it meant he was still alive. A good sign. Ed slowly stood up and gripped his knuckles tightly as he turned around.

"You better hope she's still alive. Or so help me god, I'm taking you with me."

"Ed?" Scar questioned slowly.

"ASSHOLE!!!!" He ran at him just as a surge of soldiers poured into the room. Surprising everyone. Hughes trotted over to Roy and Riza.

"How did you find us?" Roy asked.

"Saw you guys heading off in a hurry. Sorry. But I followed. Good thing I did."

They turned to watch as Ed lunged at Scar. It was obvious that he was out for blood. And honeslty they didn't blame him. He and his brother had lost so much in this little fiasco. Their mother to the pyscotic freak. And possibly Winry to this freak. And he had almost killed his own brother. It was more than any person could take. And Ed was venting in the only way he knew how. He was pummleing the shit out of Scar.

The honuculus slowly slunk away as Ed and Scar faced off. Scar had managed to get Ed off of him and now he was doing pretty good at defending himself. Ed knew he had to make this quick. He only had a limted amount of time to save Winry. He wasn't sure how he knew that. He just did. Like his exposure to just that little bit of alchemy had opened up a locked door. It almost made him thirst for more. He could understand now why they wanted his family dead.

He shook the thoughts away as he tried to center on the fight before him. He had to take Scar out before he could get to Winry. And he knew just how to get to her.

The homunculus was near the back door to the room, wincing as a bullett wizzed past him. He huffed to himself and reached for the handle.

"I don't hink so."

He turned around to see Al standing behind him. He had red marks around his neck. You could see where each and every one of Ed's fingers had been.

"Shouldn't you be cowering in a corner somewhere pup?"

Al just snikered at him. "I'm not a coward. With what me and my brother have been through all our lives, how could either of us be cowards?"

"Well if you're not a coward then I know what you will be. DEAD!"

He lunged at AL who jumped out of the way. He'd been suspecting it.

"You can't win against me boy! I'm not human!"

"I know. Just humor me a little."

"Humor you? That'll get you killed!"

"We'll see!"

Al dodged yet another attack as he bounced away from him. The homunculus stopped and stared curiously at the boy.

"Your as quick as your brother."

"Well we are blood."

"Hmf. It won't save you boy."

"Won't save you either."

"Hm?" He looked at the smirk on his face and slowly realized he was looking passed him. He spun around quickly to see Hohenheim there.

"You were going to stab Scar in the back, weren't you?"

"So what if I was?"

"No biggie." Hohenheim said with a shrug of his shoulders. "The only thing I'm concerned with is the fact that you and your master are trying to hurt my son and his friend. That I won't stand for."

"And what are you going to do? You're just a human. You aren't strong enough to fight me. Either of you."

"True. That's why we must use our brains." He reached into a sack he held and pulled out a leg bone. The homunculus cringed.

"Where did you get that?"

"Your master keeps it with him. I would assume in case you tried to pull what you were about to. Since my son is destracing him, I took the liberty to releave him of it. Alphonse." The homunculus turned back around to see that Al had just finished drawing a circle on the floor which Hohenheim quickly pushed him into. It glowed brightly.

"How did you know how to draw this boy?" He screamed.

"Dad use to tell us stories when we were young. Brother never believed them. But I always though they could be true. He also showed me how to draw these circles and told me what each was for. Believe me, when I heard all this could be treu I didn't want to believe it. But I'm glad I listened to dad's stories."

"Time for you to go homunculus." Hohenheim said as he touched his hands to the circle and preceded to send the homunculus back to the gate.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" He yelled as he disappeared in the light. Now they turned to Ed who was still in his battle with Scar.

Ed was out of breath. The fact that he was still recovering from his injuries wasn't helping matters. He was sweating badly and it was getting rather hard for him to breathe. Scar had been taking advanatage of this. Roy was trying to fight his way over to him when something un-expected happened. The room began to glow as the devils gate appeared. All the fighting stopped as they all turned to look at the giant gate. The doors slowly began to open.

"At last." Scar muttered. But before he could do anything Ed ran passed him and jumped through the gate doors. "No! You stupid brat!" He ran for the gate but the doors closed before he got there. "Damn it!" He slammed his fists on the doors as he started swearing baligerantly. "No." He slid down and fell to the floor. The other men in the room just seemed to give up as they watched their master cry on the floor. The soldiers began to arrest everyonr in the room. Now all that was left was the questions of what just happened. And where had Ed just gone.

Al looked over at his father who was stareing at the huge doors. "Dad?" Al asked quietly. Hohenheim looked down at his son. The look in his eyes scared Al. "Are they going to be able to get back?"

Hohenheim just sighed as he looked for the words to say. "I'm not sure son. People have attempted this before. But they never came back after entering the gate. I don't know what to tell you son."

Al could feel the tears began to fall down his cheeks. He had just gotten his brother back from the brink of death. Was this really the way things were going to end? Both Ed and Winry lost to this devilish thing? It couldn't be. After all this. And they were taking by a gate that no one was sure where it lead? This couldn't be happening.

The captives were lead out of the room. Leaving only the Elric's and Roy and Hawkeye. They all stared up at the gates.

"What now?" Roy asked.

"We wait. We wait and see if they can find their way back. Because Ed is different from all those other alchemists. He can find a way back. At least I hope he can." So now they all waited quietly. Wondering what the fate of the two could be at this moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed wandered around in the vast whiteness. There wasn't anything here. Just whiteness as far as the eye could see. There was nothing. He was worried now. But not for himself. For Winry. He was getting frantic now. "Winry!? Where are you!?" He could feel the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. "Winry!?" He fell to his knees, unable to conrol it amymore. "Winry." He just covered his face and cried. He was sure that he had just been responsible for his best friends life. The one he loved so dearly. His shoulders shook as he let out all the pain from his life. All the pain back to the day he watched his mother die. He no longer had the will to do anything anymore. He slowly layed down on the ground. Deciding to wait for the death that surely awaited him.

He lay there for what seemed like hours when a voice reached his ears. One he hadn't heard in years. One that shouldn't be possible. Was he halucinating? Slowly he pushed himself up and looked around. He still saw nothing but the vast whiteness. Then he heard it again.

"Edward?"

It was comming from behind him. Slowly he turned around. Too afraid of what he might find. But as the person came into view, he almost wanted to run up and hug her. He hadn't felt her comforting touch in years. But he still wasn't sure it was really her. He struggled to find his voice but was having difficulty.

"It's me Edward. My son."

"Mom? Is it really you?"

She nodded her head and walked over to him. He jumped to his feet and met her halfway, wrapping his arms around her. "Mom." He cried.

"Shhh. It's okay son. I'm here. It'll be okay." She held him for a while. Trying to calm the storm within him. After his sobs slowly began to fade she tilted his head so he was looking at her. "you need to leave this place son. You need to go back."

"I can't. I don't know how. And I won't leave without Winry. If she's still alive. And if she is dead...I'm staying here. I'm staying with her."

Trisha smiled gently as she looked at her son. "She's not dead Edward. And I can take you to her." He stared at her with a shocked expression. Then he smiled ear to ear.

"She's all right?"

Trisha nodded. "Yes. She's waiting for you. Let's go." She took his hand and they walked off.

After some time they came to another pair of doors that resembled the very gates that he had went through to get here. And sitting on the ground before it was a very familiar person. He let go of his mothers hand and broke into a run. "Winry!"

She quickly yurned when she heard her name being called. Then she jumped to her feet and started to run to him. When they met they rapped their arms around each other and cried happily.

"Winry I am so sorry. I couldn't stop it. I could break his control. I felt so damn helpless. I'm so sorry." He sobbed. He really wouldn't have blamed her if she told him to go away and not come back. But he wasn't surprised at what she said when she did at last speak.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. That's all you ever do. Blame yourself like you're the only one in this world to ever make a mistake. But you had no control over this. You are not to blame. It's time to let it all go. It's time for us to go home."

Trisha nodded as she walked over. "She's right son. You have to enjoy your life son. Let go of all the bad things that have happened. And stop drinking like you do. You made me sad when I saw you like that. I'm still watchin over you boys you know. I don't want to see you this soon. I want you to enjoy life. And stop blaming yourself for my death. There was nothing you could do."

"I'm sorry mom. And I'm really trying. But I've got Winry and Al and even dad to pull me through. I'll be all right."

She smiled as she leaned in and hugged them both. "Take care of him for me Winry."

"Yeas mam'."

She let them go and pointed to the gate behind them. "All you have to do is think of where you want to go and touch the doors. The gate will take you back there. Now take care of yourselves. And tell your father I love him. And that I don't blame him for what he attempted. But don't do it again." She said in a scolding yet sarcastic tone.

"I will mom. I love you."

"I love you too son. Now go." Henodded and they both turned to the doors and put their hands to the door. Then in a flash of light, they were gone. Trisha, still smiling, turned and disappeared into a white light.

**A/N**

I know things are a little wierd at the moment but this is a whole different story from the anime or manga. I'm just doing my own thing here. I hope it's turning out okay. Well anyway, one chapter left!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

Okay. This is the last chapter. But I might make a second part to this depending on you guys letting me know how much you liked this story.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Home**

As the four sat before the gates they began to worry. It had been almost an hour and still nothing had happened. They were really starting to worry about Ed and Winry. And Hohemheim had a look on his face that was quite unsettleing to everyone. He looked like he had ginen up. Now they were really starting to worry. And it deepened when he slowly got to his feet.

"Dad?"

"We have to close this gate. Permanately."

"But dad? Ed and Winry are still in there!"

"No one has ever come back after going through those doors. I don't even think they'll come back. I thought Ed would be able to do it. But I guess I was wrong."

"No dad! I won't let you do it! Give them some more time! And how do you know no ones come back?"

Hohenheim sighed as he looked at his son. "Beacause I've seen people go through those gates. And they never came back."

"What do you mean?" Riza asked. "What buisness did you have with the gate before?"

"I've opened it for people before. There are still people who want to use this power that we have. And they were going to go after my family if I didn't do what they wanted. So I opened the gate for them. But all of them were consumed by it. But Scar knew how to harness it's power. He would have been able to come back. I just don't understand his reasoning in opening the gate. He was once a man of god. I don't know where he went so wrong."

"But there is still a way for them to come back? Right?"

"Yes."

"Then we wait. Brother will bring her back. They'll both come through those gates. You watch. You know he can do it dad."

Hohenheim smiled and put a hand on his sons head, ruffeling his hair. "You're right. And when he does come back, we'll shut those gates for good. No one will ever be able to open them again."

"Sounds good." Roy said.

It was then that the gate doors began to glow and they all jumped back because ut scared the shit out of them. They all symaltanously grabbed their chests as Ed and Winry walked through the gates. Al ran up to both of them and wrapped his arms around them. "I knew you'd guys would make it back!"

Everybody else breathed sighs of relief. They were so happy to see them come through those doors. Hohenheim walked over and wrapped his arms around all three of them. "Thank god you two are okay." He whispered.

A half an hour later Ed and his father stood before the gates and were performing a transmutation to forever close the gates. After the light faded the gate disappeared. It was finally over. The military came in and began to clean the circle from the floor. The others walked out into the hallway so they wouldn't be in the way.

"Hey dad?" Ed said when they were far enough away from the soldiers.

"Yea?"

"Mom says she doesn't blame you for trying to bring her back." Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"What? You saw you're mother?"

"Yea. She looks really happy. She helped us get back."

"So, moms okay?"

"Yea. And she scolded me for the whole drinking fiasco."

"Well I'll be damned. I guess this changes your outlook on the afterlife then doesn't it?" Roy asked.

"Yea. I guess that means hell froze over huh?"

They all laughed as they walked out of the building. The sun shining on their faces. It felt so good. And foe the first time in a long time Ed felt he could at last enjoy it.

**Three Weeks Later**

Ed headed into Roys office for one final report since he would no longer be in the military after this point. He had learned shortly after the final fight in the old building that he was being discharged. He didn't really mind though. His mother was avenged and no more women would be killed. He had Winry, his brother, and his father. He could be happy now. After he finished this last bit of work.

He sat down in Roys office. The Fuer was sitting on the couch against the wall. The air in the room seemed thick and Ed could tell things were not as well as he would have hoped.

"Take a seat Fullmetal." Ed slowly did as he was told. He was vervous as all hell now. The Fuer got up and walked over to stand next to him. Roy didn't say a word.

"So Edward. You and your father have the ability to use this fabled alchemy? Is that true?"

Ed slowly nodded his head.

"I was thinking that maybe you could stay in the military. We've found otherws who have the same ability and I was hopeing you would train them for us?"

Ed stared at him. Un-believing of what he just heard. "You want me to train them sir? But no one will be happy if alchemy is brought back into this world. Especially the church. I don't want our bloodline to be hunted again. So I refuse sir. I just want to go home. I'm through with all this. Here's the report you asked for sir." He said as he set the manilla folder on the table. "Now if that's all sirs, I'll be leaving." He looked to both of them and neither sqaid anything so he saluted one last time and walked out of the room. After a few minutes the Fuer did the same mumbling, "That's quite disappointing." Then he left. Roy breathed a sigh of releif. He was hopeing Ed would say no. But he was wondering if this really was over. With the military training alchemists now. Who knows what could happen. He just reached over and picked up Ed's report and skimmed over it before snapping his fingers and setting it on fire. He wanted no record of the Elric's being involved in this.

Outside Ed walked up to Winry and his father and brother, waving happily. He wrapped his arms around Winry and gave her a long kiss. You could tell he was happy. And all this got him some teasing from both his brother and father. He just laughed it off. He didn't care anymore if he was picked on. He was going to ask her to marry him one day. He had it all planned out. But he wanted to get situated back home first. And wait till they were older. At least another year because he doubyed he could wait any longer than that. But he couldn't wait till that day. At the same time he feared it. That was the hardest thing that anyone ever had to do. He was sure. But he knew all would be well.

Eyes watched intently as they got into the car and drove away. His eyes narrowed out of frustration.

"Sir?"

He turned to see one of his men standing behind him. A goofy grin on his face.

"Things didn't go quite as I planned. That damn Elric refused to help. But no matter. It'll be some time before we're ready to move ahead with our plans anyway. But since you're the only other person right now who knows alchemy as well as the Elrics I guess I'll have to leave you in charge for now. When the time is right Edward will help up. Whether he wants to or not."

"You sure about that?"

The Fuhrer just smiled in a way that actually scared his sabordinate. "He will do as he is told. His family has a curse to their name. Heaven forbid if the world found out the rest of their dirty little secret. The one that they don't even know themselves."

"Then we should continue as planned?"

"Yes Wrath. Carry out the first part of our plan."

"As you wish."

The Fuhrer watched as he walked away. "I'm surprised at you Edward. I'm sure you of all people would have realized there was much more to this than it seemed. I guess love has weakened your senses." He laughed as he walked back into the building.

**A/N**

Okay. I know I ended this where there has to be a second part. But as I said it's up to you guys. Let me know what ya think and if you want to see the second part. I'll be working on other stories for the time being till I'm sure what I want to do. But anyway's, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
